Genesect In Space 3: An Ultra Space Odyssey
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Three years after the events of the U.I.M.S. Conflict, Genesect leaves the Hoenn region to take a tropical vacation at the Alola region. However, during his vacation, the Ultra Beasts, led by Necrozma, attacks Alola as they steal the light of the region along with the Z-Crystals. It's up to Genesect to recover the light of the Alola region as he travels to Ultra Space.
1. A Tropical Vacation

Three years after the events of the U.I.M.S. conflict, Genesect is at his house at Slateport City, Hoenn. He feels worried about the Kalos region because he has been staying at the Hoenn region for so long that he wanted to go back to the Kalos region to restore the Prism Tower at Lumiose City. "The Kalos region has been dealing with the lack of electricity and power for three years straight," complained Genesect. "I want to go back to the Kalos region to restore the tower to its former glory."

Genesect exits out of his house and folds into his high speed flight form. He then flies out of Slateport City to go back to the Kalos region. One flight travel to Lumiose City later, the citizens of Lumiose City has been dealing with poverty, the lack of electricity, and power. At Lumiose City, the sky is gray while the leaves start falling off the trees. A lot of people are homeless as they are living on the sidewalk while they are dealing with no power and electricity. The people of Lumiose City are living like peasants in the Dark Ages of the Medieval Time period. If the Prism Tower is not back in the Kalos region, the population would decrease due to the lack of electricity. As Genesect goes to Centrico Plaza, he says, "Now I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

He pulls out a Tool Gun from "Gary's Mod", and he zaps at the crater where the Prism Tower used to exist, which is also the spot where the Giant Eternal Flower was disintegrated at. Finally, the Prism Tower is restored to Lumiose City, bringing back its electricity and power. "Long live Genesect!" praised the people of Lumiose City. "The power is finally back on after three years."

"Say no more, folks," replied Genesect. "Just doing my job on saving humanity."

After Genesect restores the Kalos region's power, Genesect feels exhausted from saving the day. "I need a vacation," said Genesect, "a tropical vacation."

"Do you need a vacation from saving the world?" asked the salesman.

"Why, yes. I do need a vacation."

"Since you need a tropical vacation, come to the Alola region, and take a nice sunny vacation."

The salesman hands Genesect a flyer of the Alola region. "Thank you, sir," thanked Genesect.

"You're welcome," the salesman replied, as he raises his hat.

Genesect folds into his high speed flight form to leave Lumiose City to go back to Slateport City at Hoenn to pack his bags up to go to the Alola region for vacation. He then flies out of the Kalos region.

Back at Slateport City, at Hoenn, Genesect arrives to his house; he starts packing his bags after he enters his house. About thirty minutes later, his bags are all packed up that he is ready to leave Slateport City to stay at the Alola region for a tropical vacation. He folds into his high speed flight form while he has his bags packed up with him. Genesect is a jet when he leaves the Hoenn region to go to Alola.

One travel to the Alola region later, he arrives at Hau'oli City, Alola. At Hau'oli City, the tropical themed city is more colorful than Lumiose City without the Prism Tower. The sky is blue, and it has a few white clouds. Hau'oli City's beachfront is beautiful as the ocean starts sparkling with the reflection of the bright light. The palm trees start dancing as the tropical breeze starts blowing at the beachfront. "Now where should I stay at?" asked Genesect, as he is looking for a condo to stay at.

Genesect spotted a condo in front of him, Hau'oli Sunset Vista. He enters the building as he is going to rent a condo. At the lobby room, Genesect goes to the front desk. "Welcome to Hau'oli Sunset Vista, how may I help you," greeted the employee at the front desk.

"I would like to rent a condo for a week, please," requested Genesect.

"Sure thing, sir. Please sign the register to check in your condo. Once it's done, I will hand you your room key card while I move your bags into your condo."

Genesect checks in his rental condo at the front desk. After he finished with his paperwork, he obtains a room key card. "Here's your room key card," said the employee. "I will now show you your condo once we go into the elevator."

He hands the employee the luggage. Genesect walks to the elevator while the employee is carrying the luggage for Genesect. The elevator door opens when Genesect presses the button. As they went in the elevator, the employee says, "Your condo is at the third floor."

The elevator door hermetically closes as the employee presses the third floor button; it carries Genesect and the employee to the third floor of Hau'oli Sunset Vista. At the third floor, the employee carries Genesect's luggage to his condo, Room 319. "Your room, sir," said the employee. "Enjoy your stay at Hau'oli Sunset Vista."

"Thank you," replied Genesect. "Now that's what I call friendly service."

Genesect scans his room key card at the door to Room 319. The light above the doorknob glows green as the door is unlocked; Genesect enters his condo with his luggage after he unlocked the door via the room key card. "At last," said Genesect, "my tropical paradise will soon begin today. Right after I settle in my condo."

About 15 minutes later, he finishes up on settling in his condo. Genesect grabs his room key card with him and exits his condo to go to the beachfront. As he exits the condo, he sees the beach front through the balcony of Hau'oli Sunset Vista. Genesect jumps through the balcony and hovers in the air. He smoothly lands onto the soft sand at the beachfront. "Let Genesect's week off begin," said Genesect, as he lays on the long lawn chair with a beach towel above it.

An umbrella is right behind the long lawn chair Genesect is resting on. While Genesect basks in the sun, Jirachi and Hoopa, in its Confined Form, starts playing with the soft, serene sand as they are going to build a sandcastle. "Let's build a sandcastle, Jirachi," said Hoopa.

"I sure hope this sandcastle is good," hoped Jirachi.

The two Mythical Pokemon are playing with a shovel and pail as they are constructing a sandcastle. As the sandcastle is finished, Jirachi and Hoopa's sandcastle is big as a Giant Palossand. "Awesome," admired Hoopa, "great effort on making a large sandcastle together."

"Thanks, buddy," replied Jirachi. "Let's go inside."

Jirachi and Hoopa went inside the sandcastle and they start playing together. "This tropical vacation is like paradise to me," he smiled, as Jirachi enjoys the beauty of the Alola region.

Genesect sees Jirachi and Hoopa playing together at their own large scale sandcastle. "Hi, Jirachi and Hoopa," greeted Genesect. "Having fun?"

"Hello, Genesect," replied Hoopa, "we sure are having fun in the sun with our very own sandcastle."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Genesect continues to bask in the sun at the beachfront. Suddenly, Genesect sees a torn fabric of time and space up in the sky at the beach. It's appearance of the torn fabric of time and space is white and cyan as the light is starting to leak out of the rift. Later on, Genesect's tropical paradise at the Alola region will soon become a nightmare.


	2. Crimson Invasion

At the Hau'oli City Beachfront, Genesect is enjoying his tropical vacation along with Hoopa and Jirachi. However, a torn fabric of time and space up in the sky at the beach is starting to rip open. It then forms into an Ultra Wormhole with light energy pouring out of the wormhole. Necrozma emerges from the Ultra Wormhole above the Hau'oli City Beachfront. Its appearance of Necrozma is a black crystalline figure with a prismatic brain. "Who the heck are you?" asked Hoopa.

"I am the ultimate king of the Ultra Beasts, Necrozma," introduced Necrozma, as it speaks via telepathy. "Your beloved region filled with light will soon be drained by me."

"We need light to survive," said Genesect. "Otherwise, the people of Alola would be growing pale leading to death due to the lack of natural light. Also, life would not exist in this beloved tropical region without the needed light like a habitable zone of the solar system. You will never bring this region into a cold dark world."

Necrozma's brain prism and its tail starts glowing white as he opens multiple Ultra Wormholes around the Alola region as he starts the Crimson Invasion; multiple Ultra Wormholes are spitting out a whole swarm of Ultra Beasts and UB Fighters. "Destroy them," ordered Necrozma, "and steal the Z-Crystals."

Multiple Blacephalon emerge from another Ultra Wormhole above the beach. As multiple Blacephalon lands onto the ground, a Blacephalon cackles "Hey everyone, I'm a clown!"

Jirachi was so scared after seeing a Blacephalon that he screams in fear. His scream scared a Blacephalon that they both scream in fear. "Get away from me you hideous clown gremlin!" exclaimed Jirachi.

He uses Shadow Ball by firing a black ball with purple sparks around it. The ball hits Blacephalon dealing massive damage. "Enough of this," declared Blacephalon. "Go and bombard the Hau'oli City marina my Blacephalon army."

Multiple Blacephalon starts to invade the Hau'oli City marina as they exit the beach. A blitzkrieg of big bad bombarding Blacephalon are attacking the Hau'oli City marina using the moves Mind Blown. The people are in danger as the Blacephalon legion uses their heads as bombs. They are running away from the explosive attacks. Hoopa confronts to an army of Blacephalon. "You want to play a game with me?" declared Hoopa. "Good, let's play Shadow Ball Bowling."

Hoopa uses Shadow Ball by tossing a black ball with purple sparks around it. The ball then rolls on the ground like a bowling ball. Ten Blacephalon, in a formation of bowling pins, are hit by Hoopa's Shadow Ball. They are knocked down like bowling pins in a strike. "Strike!" bragged Hoopa. "Looks like I've won, and that's what you get for scaring my best friend, Jirachi."

Meanwhile, at The Ruins of Conflict, near the entrance, a Blacephalon is about to enter the ruins to steal the Z-Crystal. Tapu Koko ambushes a Blacephalon as it is ready to battle against the Ultra Beast to defend the Z-Crystal in the ruins. Genesect also teams up with Tapu Koko, so they can defend the Z-Crystal together. "If you want that Z-Crystal, you must pass through us first," warned Genesect.

"Bring it on," replied Blacephalon.

Genesect uses Shadow Claw by creating a black aura on its limb with purple outlines. He slashes Blacephalon with Genesect's Shadow Claw. While Genesect is focusing on helping out Tapu Koko, a miniature saucer shaped UB Fighter sneaks into the entrance of The Ruins of Conflict. This UB Fighter has an appearance of an orange metallic sphere with a purple ring around the sphere resembling to a UFO; around the ring, it has green and cyan circles of light along with a purple saw like disc around the ring. As the UB Fighter enters the ruins, it reaches to the statue. The UB Fighter steals a Fightinium Z-Crystal from the statue in The Ruins of Conflict like a bank robber stealing money from the bank.

Meanwhile, back with Genesect, he defeated a Blacephalon near the entrance of the ruins. Suddenly, he sees something shiny in the air. It turned out to be a UB Fighter holding the stolen Z-Crystal. "Stop, thief!" demanded Genesect, as he folds into his high speed flight form.

He chases the saucer shaped UB Fighter to get the Z-Crystal back. Genesect attempts to take down the saucer by shooting out cyan laser projectiles from its limbs. Unfortunately, the UB Fighter dodges Genesect's projectiles and escapes with the stolen Z-Crystal. "Damn, it got away," said Genesect.

As he hovers in its high speed flight form, after he stops, he sees the other three island guardians off the distance as they are sharing the same threat in the other three islands. Necrozma ambushes Genesect in its high speed flight form. "You're too late, Genesect," bragged Necrozma, "my servants have stolen the Z-Crystal."

Necrozma now steals the light of Melemele Island as it emits darkness. Dark clouds are enveloping around Melemele Island after Necrozma steals the light of the island as it emitted darkness. He leaves Melemele Island and flies to Akala Island, and Genesect chases down Necrozma. Genesect shoots cyan laser projectiles from its limbs at Necrozma, but its prismatic armor has deflected the projectiles. "Take this," declared Necrozma, as his brain prism and tail start glowing white.

He forms a white ball around his hands by the power of prism after he absorbed light; when it is fully charged, Necrozma then uses Prismatic Laser by firing multiple beams of light in different colors at Genesect. Genesect barely took damage from Necrozma's attack. "Nice try, Necrozma," said Genesect. "I am resistant to your attack because I am part steel type."

At Akala Island, multiple Nihilego emerge from multiple Ultra Wormholes above the island. They are about to attack The Ruins of Life. Near the entrance of The Ruins of Life, Tapu Lele confronts to a swarm of Nihilego. Genesect flies to Tapu Lele while Jirachi and Hoopa ride on Genesect. As Genesect unfolds, Jirachi and Hoopa climb off Genesect; the three Mythical Pokemon are teaming up with Tapu Lele to defend another Z-Crystal. "Let's do this, Genesect," said Hoopa.

"You said it," replied Jirachi.

Jirachi uses Iron Head; its body shines in a silver color when Jirachi starts his move. It then dashes to Nihilego and smashes it with its head. Nihilego flinches before executing a move. "Oh try again," taunted Jirachi. "Try and attack me."

Nihilego attempts to use Power Gem, but Jirachi uses Iron Head again at Nihilego. The Symbiont Ultra Beast flinches again. "Oh try again," taunted Jirachi.

The Ultra Beast gurgles in frustration as Nihilego holds a picket sign with words on it. Jirachi reads, "You try again, I'm making my move!"

Nihilego is about to use Thunderbolt, but Jirachi used Iron Head once more to knock out the Ultra Beast. "There, now you're done for," said Jirachi. "Now it's your turn, Genesect."

Genesect is surrounded by a group of Nihilego. Its ability, Download, analyzes the targets defenses; his attack increases by one stage after the analysis is complete. He uses Metal Claw by slashing the targets while its limbs glow white. A few Nihilego avoid Genesect's attack; however, Genesect locks on the targets to ensure that he does not let the enemies avoid its attack. He hits the Nihilego hard with its Metal Claw sending a Nihilego flying as it crashes to another group of Nihilego. "Wow, you're good, Genesect," complimented Hoopa.

"Why thank you," thanked Genesect.

Tapu Lele uses Psyshock by creating a stream of purple energy between her hands; it then fires a purple beam of aura from its hands towards a swarm of Nihilego. While Genesect is busy teaming up with Tapu Lele and the other two Mythical Pokemon on defeating the Ultra Beasts, a Nihilego sneaks into the entrance of The Ruins of Life. Inside the ruins, Nihilego floats above the Machamp Shove rocks to sneak into the chamber with the statue. As it reaches into the chamber, Nihilego steals the Rockium Z-Crystal from the statue.

Genesect sees a Nihilego escape the ruins while holding a stolen Z-Crystal. "Come back here, Nihilego," demanded Genesect, "and bring the Z-Crystal back into the ruins!"

He folds into its high speed flight form and chases Nihilego down. As Genesect attempts to stop Nihilego, Nihilego uses Power Gem by firing cyan beams of energy from its two tentacles at Genesect. It escaped to an Ultra Wormhole as Nihilego disappeared with the Z-Crystal. "It got away again," said Genesect.

After Nihilego escaped, Genesect sees multiple Nihilego exiting the island with the stolen Z-Crystal. They are returning to Ultra Space by passing through Ultra Wormholes. Necrozma then steals the light of Akala Island while emitting darkness.

Meanwhile, at the Aether Paradise, a Nihilego intrudes upon the Aether Paradise. As the surveillance camera is aiming at Nihilego, as it records the footage, the alarm has been set. "Intruder alert!" announced Lusamine, as it is spoken through the P.A. like a starship headquarters. "An Ultra Beast has been spotted at the Aether Paradise on the entrance area! This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The Aether Foundation Employees along with Gladion uses the elevator as they arrive to the first floor, which is the entrance area. Gladion is teaming up with the Aether Foundation Employees. While the Aether Foundation Employees are sending their Pokemon out of their Great Balls, Gladion sends out Silvally from his Poke Ball. Nihilego uses Sludge Wave by striking every target around it by creating a purple poisonous wave. The sludge wave hits every target including Silvally in its Normal form. Most of the Aether Foundation Employees' Pokemon were knocked down by Nihilego's Sludge Wave. However, Gladion's Silvally is still standing. "I'll take it from here," determined Gladion.

As Gladion installs the Ground Memory disc into the drive located on the side of Silvally's head, it changes into a Ground Type. Silvally is an artificial Arceus as its RKS System activates the Ground Memory. "Now, Silvally, use Multi-Attack," commanded Gladion.

Silvally's body becomes covered in a colored aura matching its current type. The aura's color and move's type match Silvally's current type. It then strikes the Nihilego with its claws dealing massive damage. Nihilego is nearly knocked down, but a Nihilego calls for help that multiple Nihilego invades the Aether Paradise. "President Lusamine," said Gladion, as he speaks through a transceiver, "I'm going to need some assistance."

Lusamine uses the elevator as she arrives to the first floor, which is the entrance area. As she cooperates with Gladion, she sends out her Clefable from her Ultra Ball. Despite Clefable being weak to a Poison Type, Lusamine commands, "Clefable, use Psyshock!"

Clefable uses Psyshock by creating a stream of purple energy between her hands; it then fires a purple beam of aura from its hands towards a swarm of Nihilego. While Clefable attacks a swarm of Nihilego, Gladion's Silvally uses Multi-Attack against another Nihilego. Multiple Nihilego were knocked down by Silvally and Clefable. "You did great, Clefable," congratulated Lusamine, as she pulls out an Ultra Ball. "Return."

An Ultra Ball sends out a red beam at Clefable and gets inside the Ultra Ball. Abruptly, a Nihilego extends its tentacles as it captures Lusamine. Nihilego's action of kidnapping Lusamine is like a claw from the crane game machine. "Save me, Gladion," cried Lusamine, as Nihilego drags Lusamine away.

Gladion's Silvally tries to rescue Lusamine from Nihilego, but it is too late. Nihilego drags her away into an Ultra Wormhole away from Gladion and Silvally. "Damn, we're too late," said Gladion. "Nihilego has captured the president of the Aether Foundation. I guess I will be substituting the presidency."

Meanwhile, back at Akala Island, Genesect sees an Aether Foundation Employee at the Hano Grand Resort. Jirachi asks, "Excuse me, sir. What's with all the alien invasion?"

"These Ultra Beasts were stealing the Z-Crystals of the Alola region," explained the Aether Foundation Employee. "During our recent event, the Ultra Beasts, led by Necrozma, have attacked Alola as it stole the light of the region along with the Z-Crystals. We have been researching these mysterious creatures for such a long time. Our president, Lusamine, has been kidnapped by a Nihilego according to Gladion via the transceiver. Also, the Ultra Recon Squad are assisting us on our research about Ultra Beasts, including Necrozma. The Crimson Invasion is a very rare event at the Alola region; four Alolan Guardians fight against the Ultra Beasts to defend mankind, the light of the Alola region, and the Z-Crystals."

"Who are the Ultra Recon Squad?" asked Hoopa. "Are they part of the invasion too?"

"No, they are not part of the invasion. But, you will have to learn more about the Ultra Recon Squad at the Aether Paradise. They are located at the second floor of the Aether Paradise, the Conservation Area."

Genesect folds into his high speed flight form; Jirachi and Hoopa climb aboard on Genesect before they leave the island. The three Mythical Pokemon exits Akala Island to go to the Aether Paradise. "Where is the Aether Paradise?" asked Hoopa, while Genesect carries Jirachi and Hoopa.

"In the middle of the Alola region near Akala Island," hollered the Aether Foundation Employee. "It is an artificial island."

After the Ultra Beast alien invasion was over, the four islands are covered in darkness. However, part of Poni Island is covered in darkness while the Altar of the Sunne is not covered in darkness. It will surely cover up the entire Poni Island later on. Necrozma and the Ultra Beasts leave the Alola region as they pass though Ultra Wormholes; eventually, the Ultra Wormholes disappear.

Meanwhile, at Castilea City, at the Unova region, a Red Genesect watches TV in his apartment. Suddenly, the TV interrupts the program with a breaking news alert. "We interrupt this program with a breaking news bulletin," announced the anchor. "Our recent threat at the Alola region had encountered an unusual event, an Ultra Beast alien invasion. We now go live at the Aether Paradise."

The TV shows live footage of Temporary Aether President Gladion, the regular colored Genesect, Jirachi, and Hoopa in its Confined Form at the Aether Paradise. Temporary Aether President Gladion is wearing a white futuristic uniform. A reporter is recording a live footage at the Aether Paradise at the Conservation Area asking questions about the incident to Gladion and the three Mythical Pokemon. "Genesect is on TV?!" gasped Red Genesect. "I'm getting to the bottom of the incident, and I will spill the story about my origin to Genesect. I will also join the force at the Aether Paradise."

After Red Genesect watches the whole news story, he first opens the window of the apartment. As he floats in the air and exits the apartment through the window, he closes it. Red Genesect uses Psychic to hermetically close the window all the way and lock it. Then, he folds into his high speed flight form and flies out of Castilea City to go to the Aether Paradise all the way to the Alola region.


	3. Aether Paradise

After Red Genesect leaves Castelia City, Unova, he flies above the ocean in its high speed flight form. As he gets closer to the Alola region, he sees dark clouds above the Alola region. In the middle of the Alola region, on the southwest of Akala Island, Red Genesect lands on the Aether Paradise near the entrance. At the Alola region, the darkness above the Aether Paradise and the islands are an endless night as the sky is pitch black without light. Red Genesect enters the entrance of the Aether Paradise; as he got inside, the indoor lights shine at Red Genesect. He takes the elevator to go to the second floor of the Aether Paradise, the Conservation Area.

At the Conservation Area, the elevator lifts Red Genesect to the second floor. As he got off the elevator, he meets Aether Branch Chief Wicke. "Excuse me," asked Red Genesect. "Have you seen the regular colored Genesect?"

"Genesect is in this floor," Wicke answered.

Red Genesect hovers above the Conservation Area to seek for Genesect. Luckily, he sees Genesect in the room. He slowly descends as he is about to reunite with the regular colored Genesect. "Red Genesect," greeted Genesect, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"You were on TV," stated Red Genesect.

"How did you know?"

"I was watching TV at Castelia City, but the news interrupted the program that you were on TV. At the Aether Paradise, you were discussing about the incident that happened to Alola."

Red Genesect does not notice the two Mythical Pokemon, Jirachi and Hoopa in its Confined Form. "Genesect," asked Jirachi, "what is the Red Genesect doing here?"

"He came here to the Aether Paradise because he has seen me on TV that he wants to join the force against the Ultra Beasts with us."

"Is that a Shiny Genesect?" gasped Hoopa. "I've never seen a Shiny Genesect before."

"I hate to spill the beans," admitted Red Genesect, "but I am actually not a Shiny Pokemon."

"You're not?!" exclaimed Genesect.

"It all started at the Unova region back in 2013, the year I have met you. Several years ago, Team Ultra Plasma (from "N The King of Team Plasma") has created an unsuccessful replica of Red Genesect, me. Unfortunately, a glitch has occurred that the glitch caused me to become permanently corrupted. The glitch contains corrupted data which caused me to change my color. Before I have met you, the glitch lingers on me. I was so used to the glitch that I never told you about the glitch as I still remain to be a Red Genesect in the past. Today, the glitch is still here, but I was so used to it very well that I can change my color perfectly fine. I am actually known as Color-changing Genesect."

"Whoa," realized Genesect. "I did not know that."

"In our past adventures such as the Floette Kingdom, and the U.I.M.S. Conflict, I retained to be a Red Genesect. But now, I am going to change color during our task to reclaim the light of Alola and the Z-Crystals. With this color changing ability, it would be very handy for our adventure."

"Can you turn invisible, or at least camouflage?" questioned Hoopa.

"Indeed," said Color-changing Genesect. "I can change into a translucent color, even camouflage too. As I told my true powers, I can change color without any flaws."

Suddenly, Wicke introduces two Ultra Recon Squad members to Genesect and the gang. The Ultra Recon Squad members, Dulse and Zossie, are not wearing their goggles. "Aaah! What the heck is that?!" screamed Jirachi. "Those eyes are intimidating!"

"Those are my guests, the Ultra Recon Squad," introduced Wicke. "Say hello to Dulse and Zossie."

"I've never seen those space gremlins before! Get those guys away from me!"

In Jirachi's point of view, the Ultra Recon Squad's eyes are piercing yellow without their goggles on. "Hey kid, I'm going to clobber you," chortled Dulse, in Jirachi's point of view. "I'm going to choke you to death."

"Why you little!" quoted Jirachi, as he attempts to strangle Dulse.

As Jirachi is trying to strangle Dulse, its arms are too weak to strangle Dulse. Genesect stops Jirachi from strangling Dulse. "Jirachi, shame on you," scolded Genesect.

"There's no way you should be treating our poor guests that way," said Wicke.

"Sorry, Jirachi," apologized Zossie. "We didn't mean to frighten you. You didn't realize that we were not wearing our goggles."

"It's fine, Zossie," replied Jirachi. "Sorry for trying to strangle you, Dulse."

"That's fine, Jirachi," responded Dulse, as they start to wear their visors. "Zossie was right, we will wear our visors if it makes you feel better."

After the Ultra Recon Squad apologizes to Jirachi, Zossie notices Genesect. "What the heck is that Pokemon?" pointed Zossie. "This artificial Pokemon looks cool; I hope it helps us on reclaiming Alola's light and the Z-Crystals, even our home world."

"Calm yourself, Zossie," reassured Dulse. "This Mythical Pokemon is known as Genesect. The other one is a color changing one. We have heard the Color-changing Genesect's backstory."

"Genesect originally existed 300 million years ago in the Paleozoic era," explained Temporary Aether President Gladion. "In the present day, Team Plasma restored the fossil with artificial intelligence, and they installed a cannon onto its back."

"What about the Color-changing Genesect," said Zossie.

"The Color-changing Genesect was originally an unsuccessful replica of a Red Genesect back in the Unova region. However, it is so used to the glitch that it can manually change color in ease."

"We have come to the Alola region to study the auras of Alola, which were recently stolen by Necrozma," stated Dulse. "Also, the Z-Crystals, to perform Z-Moves built by Z-Power, were stolen by the Ultra Beasts led by Necrozma. Both Z-Power, and the auras of Alola were from the energy of 'The Blinding One'. Originally, we came from our world in Ultra Space, Ultra Megalopolis. In our home world, our light has been stolen by Necrozma."

"How did you arrive to Alola?" asked Genesect.

"We used the Legendary Pokemon of the Sun, Solgaleo, to travel to the Alola region through an Ultra Wormhole."

"Speaking of Solgaleo," said Gladion, "let me explain about this Pokemon in ancient times. Long ago, Solgaleo appears to the Alola region through an Ultra Wormhole while light is spilling out of the Ultra Wormhole. It is said that Solgaleo came from Ultra Space. The four Alolan Guardians fought against Solgaleo at Poni Island. After the battle, Solgaleo won against the guardians. They worshiped the Legendary Pokemon of the Sun, and Solgaleo bestowed the Tapunium Z-Crystal to the guardians by using the light spilled from the Ultra Wormhole. Eventually, they constructed an altar symbolizing Solgaleo, and they also crafted the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute."

"Come with me, Genesect," guided Wicke. "I'll escort you to our secret lab area to commence your training program."

Wicke and the Ultra Recon Squad escorts Genesect and the gang, except Gladion, to the elevator. The elevator carries the passengers to the lower floors of the Aether Paradise. At the Basement second floor of the Aether Paradise, they enter the BF2 Lab Area of the Aether Paradise. The Lab Area at the Aether Foundation is a super strict secret area. In the Lab Area, the Aether Foundation Employees are wearing their white futuristic masks and suits on. These suits are used at the Lab Area. "While we are on our way to your secret training area, let's get on with the tour," introduced Wicke. "Secret Lab A contains information about Type: Null, which is the exhibit area of Type: Null. Temporary Aether President Gladion uses his Type: Null, and names it Silvally, to fight against the Ultra Beasts. Silvally, originally known as Type: Full, uses its RKS System to change its base type and Multi-Attack's type, Silvally's move. Secret Lab B contains information about the Ultra Beasts, even Necrozma. And finally, Secret Lab C is the most Top Secret lab areas in the Aether Paradise; this lab area is the training area, where you train yourself on fighting against the Ultra Beasts, Genesect."

As they enter Secret Lab C, Genesect and the gang arrive to the training area. "This is it, Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect. "That is the room where we will train ourselves to fight against the Ultra Beasts."

"Don't forget," reminded Wicke, "after training, you will be riding on a simulator to emulate Ultra Wormhole travel."

"You have two minutes and thirty seconds to exterminate as much wooden targets of the Ultra Beasts as you can," explained Dulse. "Your training session starts now, Genesect."

As Genesect's training session starts, he sees poorly drawn images of the Ultra Beasts on the wooden targets. Hoopa starts snickering at the crudely drawn images of Nihilego, Blacephalon, and Buzzwole. "Who's responsible for those crappy drawings," laughed Jirachi.

"No time for chit-chat, it's time for training," commented Genesect.

Genesect uses Metal Claw by slashing the poorly drawn images of Nihilego on the wooden targets while its limbs glow white. "That's the spirit, Genesect," cheered Zossie. "Keep going."

Color-changing Genesect changes its color from Red Genesect to a translucent color. He ambushes a wooden target with a picture of Buzzwole; Color-changing Genesect then uses its Techno Blast shots by firing black and purple laser projectiles at the wooden target, destroying it. "Nice use of stealth," complimented Wicke.

"Thanks," replied Color-changing Genesect, as he turns its color back to Red Genesect.

A poorly drawn Blacephalon on a wooden target pops out of the floor; it then moves on the rail back and forth. "Looks like we need to bring some Drives for Genesect to the training area," said Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring and summons a whole set of Drives for Genesect: the Chill Drive, Douse Drive, Shock Drive, and Burn Drive. Afterwards, the portal disappears on the ring and Hoopa hangs its ring back to its left horn. "Wow," gasped Zossie, "what did Hoopa just do? That is so cool."

As Hoopa is about to detach Genesect's Neutral Drive, Dulse stops Hoopa from switching drives, otherwise Genesect would lose its data from the system memory of the Neutral Drive. "Don't switch the drives yet," alerted Dulse. "We must transfer the system memory and its data to another place besides the drive. For now, while we modify the Genesect duo, we must pause our training session."

"Let the Aether Foundation Employees handle this," reassured Wicke, as the Aether Foundation Employees are assisting Wicke.

The Aether Foundation Employees, with their masks on, are temporarily shutting the Genesect duo down. As they powered them down, the Genesect duo's eyes are darkened. The Aether Foundation Employees are transferring and relocating the system memories and its data at the saucer shaped heads of the Genesect duo. One modification later, the Genesect duo reboots as their eyes start to lighten. "What happened?" asked Genesect.

"We have relocated your system memory along with your data into your head instead of the drive," explained Wicke. "That way, so you would not have to lose data when switching drives."

"Oh, so the Genesect duo are now like Silvally," responded Hoopa, "but they don't change their base type. However, they only change their Techno Blast's type to match the attached drive."

Finally, Hoopa resumes on switching the drives in ease for Genesect. He lifts the black lock button to unlock the drive switching process, and he detaches the Neutral Drive. Now, he attaches the Douse Drive to Genesect as he presses the black lock button to lock the drive in place. Genesect's eyes flash after he reads the Douse Drive from the cannon. "Douse Drive, activated," said Genesect, as the training session resumes. "Now let's have some real fun."

Genesect uses Techno Blast shots by firing water-like laser projectiles from its cannon at the moving wooden target with a drawing of Blacephalon, destroying it harshly. Its Techno Blast attack is like Silvally's Multi-Attack, but it is stronger and it deals Special Attack damage. "Very impressive, Genesect," admired Dulse. "You are more powerful than Gladion's Silvally."

"Thanks", replied Genesect.

Suddenly, more wooden targets with pictures of Blacephalon quickly rises out of the floor. They start to move around the rail in a circle, surrounding Genesect. Genesect uses Techno Blast by firing a water-like laser beam from its cannon to destroy multiple wooden targets. Without warning, wooden targets with pictures of Pheromosa drops from the ceiling and starts hanging above the floor. "Quick," commanded Genesect, "install the Burn Drive onto my cannon."

"Right away, Genesect," accepted Jirachi.

Jirachi quickly lifts the black lock button to remove the Douse Drive from Genesect's cannon. As the Douse Drive is removed, Jirachi installs the Burn Drive onto the cannon and locks it in place. Genesect's eyes flash again after it reads the Burn Drive. "Burn Drive, activated," said Genesect.

As Genesect is about to chase the wooden targets with pictures of Pheromosa, the hanging wooden targets hurtle from Genesect to emulate Pheromosa's speed. Genesect locks on multiple wooden hanging targets while chasing them down. "Do not miss your chance on exterminating the hanging wooden targets," advised Dulse.

Genesect uses Techno Blast once again by firing a fire-like laser beam from its cannon to incinerate multiple hanging wooden targets. As the hanging wooden targets are destroyed, they are caught on fire from the super effective damage. "Wow!" exclaimed Hoopa. "Genesect's Burn Drive Techno Blast is more powerful than Flamethrower. Although, it does not leave the opponent with a burn."

Surprisingly, a titanic wooden target with a picture of Guzzlord slowly rises out of the floor. "It's going to be a big one," said Genesect. "Install the Chill Drive onto my cannon, stat!"

"With pleasure," replied Hoopa.

Hoopa lifts the black lock button from the cannon to remove the Burn Drive. As Hoopa removes Genesect's Burn Drive, he installs the Chill Drive onto Genesect's cannon and locks it in place. Genesect's eyes flash once more as the Chill Drive is installed onto the cannon. "Chill Drive, activated," said Genesect. "Looks like Guzzlord needs to Chill out."

Jirachi and Hoopa laugh from Genesect's pun. "Good one, Genesect," laughed Jirachi. "Ice Type moves are super effective against Dragon Types."

As the wooden colossal target stops rising from the floor, it fires green softballs at Genesect. Genesect evades the softballs from the wooden target like a game of dodgeball. While he dodges the softballs, Genesect uses Techno Blast shots by rapidly firing ice-like laser projectiles at the wooden target. Several shots later, the enormous wooden target shatters into million wooden pieces. Finally, Genesect's target practice portion of the training session is complete. Hoopa lifts the black lock button to remove the Chill Drive from Genesect's cannon. Afterwards, Hoopa installs the Neutral Drive back onto Genesect's cannon and locks it in place. Genesect's eyes flash after it reads the Neutral Drive. "Neutral Drive, returned," said Genesect.

"Excellent work, Genesect," congratulated Wicke. "Now let's go to the next portion of our training session, simulating on Ultra Wormhole travel."

"Where will we simulate on Ultra Wormhole travel?" asked Genesect.

"The simulator is located at Secret Lab C, which is right here. There are two rooms in Secret Lab C. The first room is the target practice area, which you have accomplished already. On the other hand, the second room has the simulator room. The simulator room contains a room with a capsule being carried by a horizontal rod. In the simulator room, you will ride on a capsule while fastened with seat belts. When the rod lifts the capsule, you will start swinging around in a circle like a swing ride. It will then increase its speed to emulate on passing through an Ultra Wormhole."

"Before we go next door to the simulator room, I will send Genesect's drives away," said Hoopa, as Hoopa grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the floating ring; Hoopa sends the four drives away through the ring portal. "Remember, Genesect," advised Hoopa, as the portal fades away while the ring hangs onto its right horn, "anytime you need those drives, I will use my ring portals."

"There it is again," pointed Zossie. "Hoopa has used those ring portals. That is so cool."

"Now let's move onward to the simulator room," said Dulse.

Genesect and the gang enters the simulator room. At the simulator room, it has a white room with a single window on the wall. The window shows a couple of masked Aether Foundation Employees monitoring the control panel. Inside the simulator room, it has a capsule with seats attached to a horizontal rod. "We will be at control panel room with the Aether Foundation Employees," said Wicke. "While you guys ride on the capsule, we will watch you ride on it through the window. Have fun."

Wicke, Dulse, and Zossie enter the control panel room while the rest of the passengers fasten their seat belts. Genesect, Color-changing Genesect, Jirachi, and Hoopa are seated onto the capsule. Wicke and the Ultra Recon Squad sees Genesect and the gang though the window. The bell is hitting itself in the simulator room as the machine starts the simulator. "Hang on tight," advised Genesect. "This is going to be a very fast ride."

A horizontal rod is slowly carrying the capsule with the passengers in the air to start the simulator. It then slowly speeds up while slowly swinging the capsule. As it increases speed drastically, the machine swings the capsule in a circle like a swing ride. "Faster! Faster!" whooped Hoopa in amusement while the rod swings the capsule in high speed.

A few minutes later, the simulator slows down as the rod gently carries the passengers back to the floor; the simulator then makes a complete stop after the ride. Genesect, Color-changing Genesect, Hoopa, and Jirachi exit the capsule as they unfasten their seat belts. Wicke and the Ultra Recon Squad exit the control panel room. Wicke asks, "How did it go?"

"My head is spinning," said Hoopa. "Let's do that again."

"Hoopa," commented Genesect, "there's no time for a second ride. This isn't an amusement park ride. It was used to train us on what it's like when we travel through an Ultra Wormhole."

"Ok, ok that's enough, guys," reassured Wicke. "You all did great on simulating Ultra Wormhole travel. Now your training session is officially complete."

Back at the BF2 Lab Area hallway, Genesect and the gang, including Wicke and the Ultra Recon Squad, exits Secret Lab C after the training session is officially finished. "Before you leave, Genesect," said Dulse, "you must go to the Altar of the Sunne to find Solgaleo in order to travel to Ultra Space."

"How can I find Solgaleo?" asked Genesect.

"You must receive the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute from the Exeggutor Island in order to find Solgaleo at the Altar of the Sunne," answered Wicke.

"Or we can at least summon Solgaleo through one of my ring portals," suggested Hoopa.

"Oh, Hoopa," laughed Zossie, "Genesect always wanted to do this the hard way."

"Anyways, Genesect," explained Wicke, "your mission is to recover the light of the Alola region and the Z-Crystals. In addition to saving the light of the region and recovering the Z-Crystals, you must also rescue Lusamine. Here, you might need this to identify one of the Ultra Beasts."

Wicke bestows Genesect a Pokedex; however, the Pokedex is not powered on yet. "What gives, the Pokedex is not on yet," complained Genesect. "Is the battery dead?"

"No, Genesect", she chuckled. "In order to complete the installation, you must get a Rotom to enter the Pokedex. This will be a very special Pokedex throughout your Ultra Space Odyssey."

"One Rotom, coming right up," said Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring and it summons a Rotom in its standard form. Rotom enters the Pokedex and completes the installation, the Rotom Pokedex. "Hiya Genesect," greeted Rotom Pokedex. "I'm the Rotom Pokedex, and I will tag along with you on your journey."

"Yay!" cheered Jirachi. "We've got a new buddy like us, Hoopa!"

"I agree," agreed Hoopa, "this Pokedex will identify one of the Ultra Beasts on our adventure."

"Don't forget," reminded Rotom Pokedex, "I have the ability to show you the map based on the current location."

The portal fades away as Hoopa hangs the ring back to its right horn. "Hoopa is so unique," admired Zossie. "This Mythical Pokemon can send things into different dimensions through its ring portals."

"According to the Dimensional Research facility at Akala Island," stated Wicke, "they were studying Ultra Wormholes connecting to Alola. A scientist also mentions that you, Hoopa, have the ability to send things into different places through your ring portals."

As Genesect and the gang are about to leave the Aether Paradise, Wicke and the Ultra Recon Squad wishes Genesect good luck. "Hoopa, take us to the Exeggutor Island at Poni Island," said Genesect.

"Right away, Genesect," replied Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring, and Hoopa sends Genesect and the gang through the ring portal to go Exeggutor Island, including himself. Afterwards, the ring portal disappears as they teleport to Exeggutor Island.


	4. Altar of the Sunne

At the Exeggutor Island, near Poni Island, Genesect and the gang appears at the island through Hoopa's ring portal. As they arrive, the portal disappears on the ring as Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn. Color-changing Genesect is currently a Red Genesect. "Geez" said Hoopa, "it's so dark outside that I can't see a thing."

"We need to get the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute," reminded Genesect.

Because Necrozma has stolen the light of Poni Island, the darkness is covering the majority of Poni Island except for the Altar of the Sunne. They cannot see a thing at the Exeggutor Island that finding the flutes are very hard to find. Suddenly, while trying to find the flutes, Hoopa aimlessly bumps onto the pedestal, where the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute lies at. "Oof," said Hoopa. "You've got to be careful, Genesect. It's pitch black outside."

"Wait a minute," gasped Jirachi, "you found the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute, Hoopa."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, Hoopa. Open your eyes."

"Genesect, look what we've found."

Genesect uses its night vision camera to see in the dark. As he sees Hoopa finding the flutes, Genesect says, "Great, now let's go to the Altar of the Sunne."

Hoopa grabs the Moon Flute while Jirachi grabs the Sun Flute from the pedestal. As they obtained the flutes, they hear a whining noise. "What was that noise?" asked Hoopa.

The whining noise turned out to be a helpless Cosmog. A helpless Cosmog whines like a newborn baby. The Rotom Pokedex registers Cosmog into the Pokedex. "Cosmog, a nebula Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "It is said to come from another world. The rest of the information is unidentified."

"What was Cosmog doing here in the middle of a remote island?" theorized Genesect.

As Cosmog tries to speak, it is unable to communicate with others, like an infant being unable to speak words yet. "What's that, Cosmog," responded Jirachi. "You originally come from another world? During the Crimson Invasion, while Necrozma opens multiple Ultra Wormholes around Alola, you fell out of the Ultra Wormhole and landed onto the Exeggutor Island. No wonder you were marooned at the Exeggutor Island."

"We will take care of you until you grow big and strong," reassured Hoopa.

Suddenly, Cosmog starts to get hungry as its stomach growls. "Are you hungry, Cosmog?" asked Hoopa.

Cosmog nods to Hoopa that it wants something to eat. "What's that, Cosmog, you like to eat some sweets?" responded Jirachi. "Well, you're in luck, Hoopa has the ability to send some sweets through his ring portals."

Hoopa grabs a ring onto its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring and summons a whole crate of Rare Candies. Afterwards, the portal disappears on the ring and hangs the ring back onto its right horn. "Eat up, Cosmog," said Hoopa.

Cosmog smiles in glee as it dives into a crate of Rare Candies. A cute cuddly Cosmog scarfs down some Rare Candies summoned by Hoopa. "Aww, isn't that cute," smiled Jirachi.

"I agree," replied Hoopa. "Cosmog is so adorable when it eats a whole bunch of sweets."

A few minutes later, Cosmog is done eating some Rare Candies that it felt tired. Cosmog is so full that it wants to rest from eating so much Rare Candies. While Cosmog rests, it starts to evolve after eating a lot of Rare Candies. Cosmog now evolved into a Cosmoem. "Whoa, this reminds me of 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar', where the caterpillar turns into a cocoon after eating so much," mentioned the Rotom Pokedex, as it registers Cosmoem into the Pokedex. "Cosmoem, the Protostar Pokemon, the evolved form of Cosmog, data is still unidentified."

"Looks like Hoopa made a clever move," commented Jirachi.

After Cosmog evolves into Cosmoem, its body is immobile that it looks as if it is asleep forever. "Now that we have fed Cosmog, now evolved into a Cosmoem, let's go to the Altar of the Sunne," said Genesect.

"Altar of the Sunne, here we come," added Hoopa, as he grabs a ring onto its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring as Hoopa sends Genesect and the gang to the Altar of the Sunne while grabbing the flutes with them. At the Altar of the Sunne, a ring portal appears at the altar with the group appearing. The portal fades out as the ring hangs back to Hoopa's left horn. As they arrive to the Altar of the Sunne, the sky is blue while the sun shines at Genesect and the gang. "My eyes!" cried Hoopa. "It burns!"

"Aaack!" exclaimed Jirachi. "I can't see too from the sunlight!"

Jirachi and Hoopa were blinded by the intense sunlight that they can't see a thing again. "I can't see, I can't see!" cried Hoopa, as he aimlessly floats around.

Hoopa bumps into Jirachi on accident as they dropped their flutes. "Open your eyes, Hoopa," moaned Color-changing Genesect.

As Hoopa opens his eyes, he says, "Hey, I can see."

Hoopa then sneezes due to the sunlight allergy. Jirachi picks up the Sun Flute while Hoopa picks up the Moon Flute. Jirachi floats above the right stone island while Hoopa floats above the left stone island. "Are you ready to blow the flutes?" asked Hoopa.

"Heck yeah!" agreed Jirachi. "I can't believe I am going to see Solgaleo at the Altar of the Sunne."

Jirachi and Hoopa blows the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute while the midday sun is shining in the sky. As Hoopa and Jirachi blows the flutes, the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute sings in harmony while the midday sun is shining. As a result for blowing the flutes in harmony, the two stone islands are glowing leading to the paths where the circular door opens at. When the circular door opens, a beam of light is fired from the altar, creating an energy dome. Cosmoem floats to the energy dome and bathes around the energy. As Cosmoem bathes in the energy dome, Jirachi and Hoopa watch Cosmoem evolve into Solgaleo. Afterwards, the energy dome dissipates while the circular door closes. "That was so cool," admired the Rotom Pokedex. "It's like a butterfly emerging from the cocoon from 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'."

"I've never seen a Legendary Pokemon that can evolve before!" exclaimed Jirachi in excitement.

"Thank you for raising me when I was very young, Hoopa and Jirachi," thanked Solgaleo, as it speaks via telepathy.

"You're welcome," replied Jirachi. "You are now big and strong like we hoped."

Rotom Pokedex registers Solgaleo into the Pokedex. "Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex, "the evolved form of Cosmoem, and the final form of Cosmog. Solgaleo appears to be a male evolution of Cosmog, and it is known as 'the beast that devours the sun'."

"Solgaleo matches my type," commented Jirachi. "I love it!"

"I feel sorry that I don't have another Pokemon that matches my type," said Hoopa. "Wait a minute, I've got an idea. Wynaut summon a Lunala through my ring portal."

Jirachi laughs about Hoopa's pun. "Good one, Hoopa," complimented Jirachi.

When Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air, Hoopa phrases, "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring as it summons Lunala through the ring portal. "Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa, while the portal fades out as the ring hangs back to the left horn.

"Indeed," replied the Rotom Pokedex, as it is about to register Lunala into the Pokedex, "Lunala, the Moone Pokemon, the evolved form of Cosmoem, and the final form of Cosmog. Lunala appears to be a female evolution of Cosmog, and it is known as 'the beast that calls the moon'."

"Solgaleo, take us to Ultra Space," requested Jirachi. "We must recover the light of Alola and the Z-Crystals along with rescuing Lusamine."

"As you wish, Jirachi," accepted Solgaleo.

As Solgaleo activates its Radiant Sun Phase, Solgaleo's third eye appears on its forehead while the starscape turns into streaks of light; the fur on its body grows a pale-yellow color while the other body parts, except for its nose, glows bright yellow. A ripple of time and space appears at the altar during its Radiant Sun Phase. Solgaleo, in its Radiant Sun Phase, leaps into the air and creates an image of the sun. The image of the sun sends out a ray of sunlight at the spacetime ripple Solgaleo created. Finally, Solgaleo opened an Ultra Wormhole. The image of the sun fades out as Solgaleo reverts to its standard form when he lands onto the surface. "Your chariot awaits, Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect.

Genesect folds into his high speed flight form as he is about to go through an Ultra Wormhole. Unfortunately, a force field, around the Ultra Wormhole, is blocking Genesect's path, preventing him from going to Ultra Space. "Hey, what gives," puzzled Genesect. "Why is there a forcefield around the Ultra Wormhole?"

"The Ultra Beast Viruses are generating a forcefield around the Ultra Wormhole," explained the wise Solgaleo. "Originally, the Ultra Beast Viruses were bacterial organisms living on the Ultra Wormhole. Overtime, the Ultra Beast Viruses start to mutate into diverse forms as they bathe in the energy from 'The Blinding One', coating the Ultra Wormhole."

The energy from "The Blinding One" is coating the Ultra Wormhole like a peanut butter coating on toast. "In return for such gratitude on raising me when I was young, I will bestow you a gift," said Solgaleo.

Solgaleo harnesses the coated energy from the Ultra Wormhole to create the Electrium Z-Crystal for Genesect. "Thanks, Solgaleo," thanked Genesect, "but I need to forget a move in order to have an electric type move."

"Leave it to Hoopa," assisted Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring and it summons a yellow diskette, TM 24: Thunderbolt. As the TM was summoned, the portal fades out as Hoopa hangs his ring back to its right horn. The Rotom Pokedex scans the TM by using the camera. "TM 24 successfully scanned," said the Rotom Pokedex.

"Excellent, now teach me how to use Thunderbolt, so I can use the Electrium Z-Crystal," requested Genesect.

"Okie Dokie, Genesect," accepted the Rotom Pokedex, as it scans Genesect's move set. "Which move do you want to forget?"

"I would like to forget Shadow Claw, please."

"Sure thing. 1.. 2.. and... Ta da! You can now use Thunderbolt."

As Genesect finally learns an electric type move, Genesect equips the Electrium Z-Crystal onto its head. "Hoopa, please send TM 24 away," said Genesect, as he is already done with the TM.

"At your service, Genesect," replied Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring as Hoopa sends the TM away into the ring portal. When Hoopa hangs the ring back onto its left horn, the portal fades out. "Do I get a Z-Crystal too, Lunala?" questioned Color-changing Genesect.

"Yes," Lunala replied, "you need one as well throughout your Ultra Space trek."

Lunala harnesses the coated energy from the Ultra Wormhole to create the Firium Z-Crystal for Color-changing Genesect. "Thanks, Lunala," thanked Color-changing Genesect, as he equips the Firium Z-Crystal onto its head. "I'm more prepared to use the Firium Z-Crystal because I already know how to use a fire type move, Flamethrower."

As the Genesect Duo obtained their Z-Crystals, they fold into their high speed flight forms. Then, they latch onto the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole to fight against the incoming Ultra Beast Viruses. Genesect encounters a group of red bowtie shaped UB Viruses, which were based on Kartana. The bowtie shaped UB Viruses emerge from the Ultra Wormhole; the UB viruses are climbing up on the lanes, which are the slots of the web of the Ultra Wormhole. As they emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole, the UB Viruses are trying to reach to the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole. "UB Virus 01 spotted," analyzed Genesect. "Codename: Flipper."

"The bowtie shaped UB Viruses were codenamed as Flippers," comprehended Hoopa. "There's something familiar to those enemies from a game I played with someone."

Genesect and the Color-changing Genesect are crawling around the web of the Ultra Wormhole; Genesect shoots out green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at the Flippers. The Flippers are so frail that they were easily shot by Genesect. Color-changing Genesect is doing the same as Genesect, but the laser balls are black and purple while holding the Neutral Drive. "Keep going, Genesect," praised Jirachi.

"Oh yeah," realized Hoopa, "this is like a game of Atari Tempest. And I believe that the Z-Crystal, to perform Z-Moves when surrounded by Z-Power, is like the Super Zapper. Give it a try when there's so much Flippers."

"Defeat the Bowmdrehen swarm in order to disinfect the Ultra Wormhole to remove the barrier, Genesect," encouraged Solgaleo.

"Wait, that's UB Virus 01's real name, Bowmdrehen?!" gasped Hoopa. "This is very weird."

Multiple Bowmdrehen emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole, and the Flippers are shooting out star-shaped projectiles at Genesect. Genesect avoids the enemy projectiles while a swarm of Flippers are climbing to the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole. "There are so many Bowmdrehen," said Genesect. "It's time to use my Z-Move."

Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal as it surrounds itself with Z-Power. It unleashes it full-force Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death," quoted Genesect.

"That's a quote from 'Tempest 2000' for the Atari Jaguar," mentioned Hoopa.

As Genesect unleashes its Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc, it fires an enormous electric beam projectile at the core of the Ultra Wormhole. When the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple Bowmdrehen. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. "Wow!" gasped the Rotom Pokedex. "Genesect can use Z-Moves by himself."

Solgaleo, Lunala, Rotom Pokedex, Jirachi, and Hoopa are watching the Genesect Duo shooting at more Bowmdrehen. After they disinfected the Ultra Wormhole, there are no more UB Viruses on the Ultra Wormhole that the barrier disappears. The Genesect Duo detaches off the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole. "Excellent, Genesect," congratulated Lunala, "you have disinfected the Ultra Wormhole. Now it is our chance to go to Ultra Space."

"Before we travel through an Ultra Wormhole," advised Rotom Pokedex, "the side effects may cause hallucinations, dizziness, confusion, projectile vomiting, amnesia, embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas, and explosive diarrhea. Each side effect has a probability of 3.75%, which is summed up to a total of 30%."

"Ew," commented Hoopa in disgust, "that's nasty."

"Fear not, Hoopa," said Solgaleo, "we are immune to those effects because we originally came from Ultra Space. Even the Genesect Duo is immune to those effects too because they are artificial."

"I don't care about the side effects," commented Jirachi. "This would be worth it if we go to Ultra Space to start our adventure."

"Suit yourself," replied Rotom Pokedex.

Jirachi climbs onto the mighty back of Solgaleo, similar to riding a horse. Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex also climbs onto the back of Lunala. Solgaleo activates its Radiant Sun Phase while Lunala activates its Full Moon Phase when they dive into the Ultra Wormhole while carrying the passengers. The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight forms as they dive into the Ultra Wormhole to start the Ultra Space Odyssey. And so, the Ultra Space adventure begins.


	5. Ultra Space Mountain

After they dive into the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect and the gang are traveling into an Ultra Wormhole. Solgaleo gallops in the Ultra Wormhole while Lunala flaps its wings during their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases. Lunala's crescent tail is fully spread except for the wings while flying. Jirachi is riding on the mighty back of Solgaleo while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex rides on Lunala. However, the Genesect Duo flies on their own in their high speed flight forms. Hoopa and Jirachi are about to experience those weird side effects while they are soaring through an Ultra Wormhole. Jirachi starts hallucinating in the Ultra Wormhole while Hoopa experiences dizziness. Hoopa grows dizzy while traveling upon the Ultra Wormhole; its dizziness is compared to seasickness. Surprisingly, the Rotom Pokedex is lucky to not have the side effects. Usually, Solgaleo, Lunala, and the Genesect Duo do not get those side effects at all. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," moaned Hoopa in dizziness. "I feel like I am going to vomit."

While Jirachi hallucinates, he starts to see things such as a Shiny Miltank floating in the Ultra Wormhole. "Rotom Pokedex, look!" pointed Jirachi in excitement. "There's a Shiny Miltank in the Ultra Wormhole."

"I don't see a Shiny Miltank around here," said the Rotom Pokedex. "You are actually hallucinating, Jirachi."

"I saw it, it was real!"

Jirachi continues to see things in the Ultra Wormhole; strangely, he glances to the Heahea City Bowling Alley being carried in the Ultra Wormhole. "That's funny," said Jirachi, "I don't remember about the bowling alley being carried in the Ultra Wormhole."

"Alright, I think I'm going to puke," gagged Hoopa, as he holds it in.

During the Ultra Wormhole travel, Jirachi continues to see more things floating in the Ultra Wormhole due to its hallucination. He sees a canoe with a group of people paddling in the Ultra Wormhole. And lastly, Jirachi sees a young girl riding on a bicycle in the Ultra Wormhole. "Oh don't tell me," guessed Jirachi. "It is actually a witch on a broom."

The girl riding on a bicycle turned out to be a Generation III Hex Maniac riding on a broom in the Ultra Wormhole. She cackles wickedly in Jirachi's point of view while soaring through the Ultra Wormhole. "I've should have known," said Jirachi.

Genesect and the gang are increasing speed drastically, which is exactly from the simulator when they are getting close to the end of the Ultra Wormhole. Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Rotom Pokedex were screaming while they were drastically increasing speed. Finally, they reached to the end of the Ultra Wormhole as they arrive to Ultra Space. Hoopa, Jirachi, and the Rotom Pokedex were laughing after they went through an Ultra Wormhole. "Do it again! Do it again!" whooped Jirachi.

"There is no time, Jirachi," replied Solgaleo. "You must recover the first stolen Z-Crystal by going to the first world in Ultra Space."

As Jirachi and Hoopa no longer experience the side effects, Hoopa says, "I'm glad the side effects were over. However, it was quite a ride when we passed through an Ultra Wormhole."

After Genesect and the gang passed through an Ultra Wormhole, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal absorbed the coated energy on the Ultra Wormhole like a roll of paper towel. Therefore, Genesect's Z-Power is successfully recharged after passing through an Ultra Wormhole. As Genesect's Z-Power is recharged, the Electrium Z-Crystal emits a chime-like chirp. Suddenly, the Rotom Pokedex was bathed in the same energy Genesect regained. At Ultra Space, it is a spatial world with purple crystalline asteroids, where Solgaleo and Lunala resides at, even Necrozma. "Z-Power recharged," said Genesect.

"Hey," realized Hoopa, "this is like passing through a wormhole in Atari Tempest. After passing through a wormhole when completing the stage, the Super Zapper is recharged. It is usually used once per stage and recharges when advancing to the next web."

"Wow, look at the scenery," admired the Rotom Pokedex. "It's beautiful."

The Rotom Pokedex uses its camera to take a picture of the sights in Ultra Space depicting a spatial world with crystalline asteroids. "Lusamine and Gladion will be surprised when they see this picture I took," said the Rotom Pokedex.

Genesect and the gang are approaching to the first world in Ultra Space. During their trek, they encounter a group of the first two classifications of the UB Fighters: UB Fighter 01A and UB Fighter 02 (the saucer shaped UB Fighter). "New UB Fighter classification has been spotted," said Genesect. "UB Fighter 01A: Paperplane Type A."

Paperplane Type A is a UB Fighter based on Karatana. Its base body is a white irregular concave hexagon, resembling to a V shape; it has two straight orange stripes on its body, both on left and right. Two white and straight appendages, which resemble to a pair of mandibles, are attached on the left and right side of the base body. Its face of the fighter has a blue rectangular shape in front of the base body with a pair of red rectangular eyes. A pair of wings are yellow and are actually three yellow even protrusions on each side. This UB Fighter is half the size of Genesect, and its main weapons are photon laser guns. Multiple Flugzeuto Type A, which is the real name of Paperplane, assembles with the saucer shaped UB Fighters, known as Ferudtse, into a rectangular attack formation. "Battle station," commanded Genesect. "Get ready to fight back."

Two Flugzeuto Type A fighters soar out of the formation and hurls to the Genesect Duo. The fighters shoot cyan photon laser guns from its appendages to Genesect. Genesect performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy projectiles in ease. He now shoots cyan photon laser guns from its limbs at the two Paperplane Type A fighters, destroying it. "Nice shot, Genesect," complimented Hoopa, while riding on Lunala.

"Thanks," replied Genesect.

"Lunala, let's take down the fighters out of our sight."

While Genesect and the gang are flying in Ultra Space battling against a horde of UB Fighters, Lunala is currently in its Full Moon Phase while flying. Lunala uses Moongeist Beam by firing small cyan laser projectiles from its third eye at the UB Fighters in the rectangular formation, easily destroying it. A Ferudtse floats out of the formation and dashes to Lunala. The saucer shaped UB Fighter is about to attack Lunala by using its saw-like blade from the saucer's ring. As the saucer is about to cut Lunala with its saw-like disc, Lunala evades the movement of the UB Fighter. Lunala uses Moongeist Beam by rapidly firing small cyan laser projectiles from its third eye at one Ferudtse. "A direct hit," said the Rotom Pokedex.

Ten remaining UB Fighters, which are six Flugzeuto Type A fighters and Four Ferudtse saucers, are floating in a rectangular formation. While Solgaleo is in its Radiant Sun Phase, while galloping in Ultra Space, Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike as it charges to a group of UB Fighters, tackling it with great force. The remaining UB Fighters have been destroyed except for one Flugzeuto Type A fighter. One Paperplane Type A fighter soars to the Color-changing Genesect (currently a Red Genesect holding the Firium Z-Crystal), and shoots at it. "Nice try," taunted Color-changing Genesect, as it performed a barrel roll to deflect the enemy projectiles.

Color-changing Genesect shoots out cyan laser projectiles from its limbs at the last UB Fighter. As they defeat a horde of UB Fighters they continue to proceed on their Ultra Space trek. Suddenly, Genesect and the gang encounters a cluster of crystalline asteroids. "Use the boost to get through," advised Jirachi.

Genesect increases speed to maneuver through a cluster of crystalline asteroids. The cluster of asteroids are about to intercept Genesect's path as he is trying to go through the asteroids. Unfortunately, the asteroids have blocked Genesect's path. While Solgaleo is in its Radiant Sun Phase, Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike as it charges to a cluster of crystalline asteroids and tackling it with great force like a rhinoceros. Genesect is able to move onward as the objects were cleared by Solgaleo. "Thanks for the assistant," thanked Genesect.

"It has been my pleasure, Genesect," replied Solgaleo.

Genesect and the gang continues their journey in Ultra Space. However, a few Paperplane Type A Fighters are soaring towards to Genesect. Color-changing Genesect shoots cyan laser projectiles from its limbs at a few UB Fighters, destroying it. Two saucer shaped UB Fighters are right behind Genesect and the gang. Genesect performs a somersault in its high speed flight form to fly behind the Ferudtse saucers. He then shoots the two saucers down and rescues his allies. "Thanks, Genesect, you've saved my back," thanked Hoopa.

"You're quite welcome," said Genesect.

While flying in Ultra Space, Genesect witnesses a white circular shaped Ultra Wormhole, the path to the first world in Ultra Space. "Ultra Wormhole has been spotted," said Color-changing Genesect. "Now its our chance to go recover the first stolen Z-Crystal in the first world in Ultra Space."

As Genesect is about to enter the white Ultra Wormhole, a forcefield, around the white Ultra Wormhole, blocks Genesect's path once again. "Well, here we go again," said Genesect.

"All Ultra Wormholes are infected throughout the many worlds of Ultra Space," stated Solgaleo.

"If we disinfect all Ultra Wormholes throughout the many worlds of Ultra Space, then there would be no more UB Viruses that traveling through an Ultra Wormhole would be safe. That means I would not have to worry about dealing with forcefields blocking our path."

The Genesect Duo once again latches onto the lip of the web of the white circular Ultra Wormhole. Solgaleo and Lunala lands onto a large crystalline asteroid as they are watching the Genesect Duo disinfect the white Ultra Wormhole. While Solgaleo and Lunala retain their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases, Lunala fully spreads its wings while its crescent tail is fully spread. Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Lunala while Jirachi climbs off Solgaleo. Afterwards, Jirachi climbs onto the Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto the regular colored Genesect. On the other hand, the Rotom Pokedex levitates next to the regular colored Genesect. "Leave this to us," said Genesect.

As Genesect and the Color-changing Genesect latch onto the lip of the web of the white Ultra Wormhole, more Bowmdrehen emerge from the core of the white Ultra Wormhole. Multiple fearsome flippers flip onto the next lane of the web of the Ultra Wormhole while climbing to the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole. "Now the flippers move onto the next lanes while climbing to the lip," said Color-changing Genesect. "We must study their movements, and we also need to be on the lookout for the Bowmdrehen's enemy projectiles."

The flippers shoot green star shaped projectiles at Genesect; Genesect counters the attack by shooting green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at the enemy projectiles and the moving Bowmdrehen. The flippers are easily destroyed by Genesect's attack. Genesect crawls around the lip of the web while he is in its high speed flight form. Color-changing Genesect changes its color into a regular colored Genesect, but it has a vertical yellow stripe on its head. Countless Bowmdrehen are still emerging from the Ultra Wormhole. "Use your Z-Move, Genesect," reminded Hoopa.

Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal as it surrounds itself with Z-Power. It unleashes it full-force Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death," quoted Genesect.

As Genesect unleashes its Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc, it fires an enormous electric beam projectile at the core of the white Ultra Wormhole. When the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple Bowmdrehen. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. There are still more Bowmdrehen emerging from the core of the Ultra Wormhole. "Receive my Z-Powered friendship support, Genesect," bestowed the Rotom Pokedex, as it gives its Z-Power to Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal. "Now you can use a second shot of your Z-Move."

"Thanks," thanked Genesect, as the Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the gifted Z-Power.

"This reminds me of using two Super Zappers per stage instead of one in Atari Tempest from the Microsoft Arcade version," commented Hoopa.

"That's exactly what I am talking about," replied the Rotom Pokedex.

Genesect uses its second Z-Move to exterminate multiple flippers at once for the second time. After using the Z-Move, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move once again. Finally, the white Ultra Wormhole is disinfected that the forcefield dissipates. "Onwards, to the first world in Ultra Space," said Jirachi. "Let's recover the first stolen Z-Crystal."

As Genesect and the gang, except Solgaleo and Lunala, dive into the white Ultra Wormhole, Solgaleo says, "Good luck, Genesect."

Solgaleo and Lunala are waiting for Genesect and the gang to come back with the first recovered Z-Crystal. They are resting at the large crystalline asteroid.


	6. Ultra Deep Sea

Genesect and the gang exits the white circular Ultra Wormhole as they arrive to the first world in Ultra Space. The regular colored Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal is recharged after passing through a white Ultra Wormhole. "Where are we?" asked Jirachi.

"I have no idea," added Hoopa in its Confined Form.

"Genesect, I don't think we are in Alola anymore," said the Rotom Pokedex.

"Ok, Dorothy," Genesect replied to the Rotom Pokedex, "we've never been to Kansas."

"According to my calculations, it appears that we arrived at a warp hole that was 665 lightyears away from Earth."

"Whoa," gasped Jirachi, as the Rotom Pokedex calculated the lightyear distance. "One more lightyear like that and that would be subliminal."

As they see a couple of Nihilego swimming around the dark cave, they realize that they are actually in the Ultra Deep Sea. At the Ultra Deep Sea, it is a dark oceanic cavern with several colorful rocks on the walls that resemble diamonds. The oceanic cave has a dark long stone path leading to a rock that can be seated. "Wow, I've never imagined that the Ultra Deep Sea is beautiful," admired Hoopa. "It hurts to breathe in here because- Wait a minute, I can't die. I'm a ghost type!"

"Now let's get the first Z-Crystal back," said Color-changing Genesect, as he retains to be a regular colored Genesect with a vertical yellow stripe on its head.

Genesect and the gang follows the dark stone path in the Ultra Deep Sea. While they are strolling on the stone path, Jirachi and Hoopa are sitting on the colorful rocks on the wall like Guzma. "Hey Jirachi, I've got a good joke based on Guzma's viral quote," snickered Hoopa. "Y'all are stupid!"

"Duuuh! I'm so stupid that I don't know what fear was like," mocked Jirachi, as they were making fun of Guzma's quote.

Jirachi and Hoopa are chortling after they made fun of Guzma's quote. "I've got an idea," said Hoopa. "Let's go sit on the stony chair to pretend to be royalty."

The two ditzy Mythical Pokemon are racing to the stone that can be seated at the Ultra Deep Sea. As they reach to the seated stone, they both sit on the stone at the same time. "Looks like we've tied," said Jirachi. "Now let's get regal."

As Jirachi and Hoopa are sitting on a rock-like throne, the two Mythical Pokemon are like kings. "Look Genesect," waved Hoopa, "we're kings of the Ultra Deep Sea. Take a picture of us Rotom Pokedex."

"Sure thing, kings of knuckleheads," grinned the Rotom Pokedex.

The Rotom Pokedex activates its camera on the Pokedex to take a picture of Jirachi and Hoopa being kings. After the picture is taken, the Rotom Pokedex and the two Mythical Pokemon are having a good laugh. Suddenly, a Nihilego slowly descends behind Jirachi as it is about to capture the Mythical Pokemon. "Jirachi," alarmed Color-changing Genesect, "there's a Nihilego behind you, and it's about to get you!"

As Jirachi turns around and sees a Nihilego, he says, "Oh no you don't!"

Jirachi uses Iron Head by making its body shine in a silver color; it then dashes to Nihilego and smashes the Ultra Beast with its head. Nihilego has been knocked out after Jirachi attacks the Symbiont Ultra Beast. Genesect and the gang are surrounded by multiple Nihilego. "There's so many Nihilego," said Genesect. "Let's take them down."

Genesect locks on a swarm of Nihilego surrounding the heroes to ensure that the targets do not miss. Then, Genesect uses Metal Claw by making its limbs glow white while slashing a swarm of Nihilego. While Genesect battles against a swarm of Nihilego, Jirachi uses Iron Head on the Nihilego swarm too. "Great teamwork, Genesect," congratulated Jirachi, after the Nihilego swarm is defeated by Genesect and Jirachi.

Genesect encounters a larger incarnation of Nihilego; the Boss Nihilego's size is larger than a Bewear. It is larger than the usual size of the Nihilego breed. "Whoa," Rotom Pokedex gasped, "I've never seen a huge Nihilego before!"

As they notice a larger sized Nihilego, it has something sparkling around Nihilego; it is actually holding the Rockium Z-Crystal, guarding it. "That must be the leader of the Nihilego breed," explained Genesect. "Necrozma is the one who orders the Boss Nihilego to guard the stolen Z-Crystal."

"Speaking of that, the Boss Nihilego is larger than their usual size, which reminds me of the Totem Sized Pokemon in the eight Island Trials. The Totem Pokemon uses its aura to flare itself to life to increase one of its stats. Also, the aura for Totem Pokemon, and the Boss Nihilego's aura have the same energy from 'The Blinding One'."

The Boss Nihilego's aura flared itself to life that it sharply increases its special defense. "I have analyzed the Boss Nihilego's defenses," said Genesect, as it uses its ability, Download. "Physical attack increased."

Before they chase the Boss Nihilego, the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight forms; Jirachi climbs onto the Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto Genesect. The Rotom Pokedex floats next to the regular Genesect to tag along with them. "After that Boss Nihilego," cried Hoopa, while riding on Genesect.

Genesect and the gang chases the Boss Nihilego at the Ultra Deep Sea to get the stolen Rockium Z-Crystal back. As they are chasing the Boss Nihilego, they suddenly emerge from the oceanic cavern that they are in the Ultra Deep Sea itself. The ocean itself in the Ultra Deep Sea has abundant water in the deep blue sea. The oceanic surface's sea floor is dark navy blue while the ocean's water is blue, much like Europa's oceanic surface, the moon of Jupiter. Oceanic geysers are erupting off the distance in the Ultra Deep Sea while the light is reflecting the water above. The hydrothermal vents, or oceanic geysers, in the Ultra Deep Sea's oceanic surface are vomiting heated water. "Wow," admired the Rotom Pokedex, "I've never seen the ocean itself of the Ultra Deep Sea before. I need to take a picture of this wonderful sight."

Rotom Pokedex activates its camera on the Pokedex and takes a picture of the oceanic surface. "Good thing I'm waterproof," he said, after he took a picture of the intergalactic ocean.

The Boss Nihilego calls its allies for help that it summons multiple ally Nihilego. Genesect also encounters one of the first two classifications of the UB Fighters once again: UB Fighter 01A and UB Fighter 02. "UB Fighters has been spotted," located Genesect.

While Genesect is in its high speed flight form, Genesect uses Metal Claw by slashing the ally Nihilego with its limbs while glowing white. "UB 01: Symbiont must be destroyed," said Genesect.

"That's Nihilego's codename according to the Aether Foundation," stated the Rotom Pokedex.

"You take down the ally Nihilego, and I will shoot the UB Fighters," planned Color-changing Genesect.

"Roger," replied Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect shoots cyan photon laser projectiles at the Flugzeuto Type A fighters and the Ferudtse saucers. The Flugzeuto Type A fighters shoot cyan photon laser projectiles from the appendages at Color-changing Genesect; he performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy projectiles. Jirachi feels dizzy after Color-changing Genesect performed a barrel roll. A Ferudtse saucer hovers above Color-changing Genesect that it is about to use the tractor beam to capture Color-changing Genesect. Color-changing Genesect maneuvers away from the tractor beam while performing another barrel roll, and he shoots the saucer UB Fighter to destroy it. "I'm going to vomit," gagged Jirachi, as he gets even more dizzy.

Jirachi vomits after Color-changing Genesect performed a barrel roll two times. "You'll get used to it," replied Color-changing Genesect, while fighting against some UB Fighters.

Genesect continues on fighting against the ally Nihilego. After the UB Fighters are destroyed out of sight, along with the ally Nihilego, Genesect is about to slash the Boss Nihilego with its Metal Claw. The Boss Nihilego temporarily retreats as it summons more ally Nihilego. "There's more?" asked Hoopa.

Suddenly, the Rotom Pokedex gets an incoming call from the Aether Foundation. As Genesect answers the call, Temporary Aether President Gladion talks to Genesect. "Come in Genesect," Gladion said through the video chat. "This is Temporary Aether President Gladion, do you copy?"

"Copy that, Gladion," replied Genesect. "We are currently at the Ultra Deep Sea's oceanic surface as we emerge from the cavern, and we are chasing the Boss Nihilego to retrieve the first stolen Z-Crystal, the Rockium Z."

"Excellent, Genesect. Not only you must recover the first stolen Z-Crystal, your additional mission is to recover the three turbine tubes of the water purification system. The Aether Foundation has colonized the oceanic surface of the Ultra Deep Sea to provide some research on its abundant water. Unfortunately, the UB Fighters and the Nihilego breed have damaged the water purifier turbine tubes and have infected them. You must reactivate three turbine tubes and disinfect them as you reactivate them."

"Got it."

As the video chat has ended, Genesect says, "Rotom Pokedex, provide a map for the locations of the three damaged turbine tubes."

"You got it, Genesect," accepted the Rotom Pokedex, as he provides a map of the Ultra Deep Sea's oceanic surface. "Map mode, activated."

The map appears on the screen of the Rotom Pokedex and locates the three turbine tubes. "Remember, Genesect," stated the Rotom Pokedex, "Gladion states that if the water purifier turbine tubes are inactive for long, the Aether Foundation's base in the Ultra Deep Sea could be infested and infected by the Nihilego breed. They would also not have support for oxygen from the abundant water."

Genesect uses Lock-On at multiple ally Nihilego; then, Genesect uses Metal Claw to finish them off without avoiding the attack. As the ally Nihilego were defeated by Genesect, the Genesect Duo navigates the ocean to search for the first turbine tube while using the map to guide their path. "First turbine tube spotted," said Genesect, as Genesect shoots the first turbine tube to reactivate it. "Prepare to dive into the turbine tube."

As the Genesect Duo dives into the first turbine tube, they encounter the UB Fighters and the Nihilego breed as they are infecting the turbine tube. "The Nihilego and the UB Fighters are infecting the turbine tube," recapped the Rotom Pokedex. "Disinfect the turbine tube by defeating the UB Fighters and the Nihilego breed."

Color-changing Genesect is shooting at the UB Fighters with his photon laser projectiles while Genesect slashes the Nihilego with Metal Claw. After a total of 40 enemies are defeated, the first turbine tube has been fixed. "Good, now go reactivate the rest of the turbine tubes," advised Hoopa.

The Genesect Duo exits the first fixed turbine tube and proceeds onto reactivating the rest of the turbine tubes. One additional mission later, the Genesect Duo succeeded their mission on reactivating and disinfecting the three turbine tubes. As the three turbine tubes are reactivated, the spinning steel cylinder tubes are running again while purifying the abundant water. "Good work, guys," congratulated Color-changing Genesect. "Mission accomplished. Now we will continue our quest to recover the first stolen Z-Crystal by defeating the Boss Nihilego."

Genesect and Color-changing Genesect encounters the Boss Nihilego once again; as they reach a dead end, the Boss Nihilego is cornered by the rocky wall. The Genesect Duo unfolds as the two Mythical Pokemon climb off the Genesect Duo. "Let Jirachi and I handle this thief," suggested Genesect.

Jirachi uses Iron Head against the Boss Nihilego while Genesect uses Metal Claw. Luckily, the Boss Nihilego is easily defeated by Genesect and Jirachi due to its frail physical defense. As the Boss Nihilego disappears, it dropped the Rockium Z-Crystal. "Great work, Genesect and Jirachi," congratulated the Rotom Pokedex, "now get the Rockium Z-Crystal back."

Genesect obtains the Rockium Z-Crystal as he successfully recovers the first stolen Z-Crystal. "Solgaleo and Lunala will be very proud of our heroic actions so far," smiled Jirachi.

"If only I can help Genesect out like you, Jirachi and Hoopa," theorized the Rotom Pokedex.

"Don't you get it?" stated Hoopa. "You have the ability to possess appliances with your plasma body."

"I'm not sure yet, I may be uncomfortable when I'm outside of the Pokedex."

"Don't worry, it's like riding a bike; when you get the hang of possessing an appliance, you will not feel uncomfortable after all."

"Hey, you may be right."

"Before we exit the Ultra Deep Sea," announced Jirachi, "let's explore the place. Why not ascend to a high surface."

"Great idea," agreed the Rotom Pokedex. "We will take pictures of the surface above the ocean."

The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight forms. Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto Genesect; the Rotom Pokedex floats next to Genesect while providing a map for them. "Ascending now," said Genesect, as the Genesect Duo ascends in the Ultra Deep Sea in high speed.

Jirachi and Hoopa hangs onto the Genesect Duo as tight as possible while ascending. The higher the elevation, the brighter the light it gets from above. Suddenly, they reach to an icy crust with the reflecting light above the Ultra Deep Sea. They are beneath the icy crust of a moon of the distant planet. Genesect uses its limbs to carve a circle on the icy crust like a can opener. Then, Genesect punctures the traced circle to open a hole on the icy crust. As they emerge from the hole on the icy crust, the Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the icy surface of the moon of a distant planet. Jirachi and Hoopa climbs off the Genesect Duo after they land onto the surface. The moon's atmospheric sky is cyan with no clouds in the sky; it is orbiting around the Saturn-like planet. In the horizon, the planet can be seen in the sky due to the reflection of a massive star, which the planet is orbiting around at. "Oh my damn god," gasped Hoopa. "It's beautiful. I've never seen the icy surface above the Ultra Deep Sea before."

"Brrr," chattered Jirachi, "It's cold up here too."

"This reminds me of Planet Icy Icebergs in the Floette Kingdom Solar System in the 9th Dimension," reminded Genesect.

"What are we waiting for," said the Rotom Pokedex, "let's take a majestic picture of the icy surface."

The Rotom Pokedex takes a picture of the view on the icy surface with its camera. "Now that we have taken a picture, let's go back to Ultra Space," said Genesect, as they dive into the icy hole.

Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto Genesect as the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight forms. Genesect is holding the first recovered Rockium Z-Crystal along with his equipped Electrium Z-Crystal for combat. The Genesect Duo descends to the deeper surface of the Ultra Deep Sea's ocean. While they descend, the Rotom Pokedex follows the Genesect Duo. "How will we get back to the oceanic cavern?" asked Hoopa.

"According to the map, you must dig a tunnel to take a shortcut back to the oceanic cavern of the Ultra Deep Sea," improvised the Rotom Pokedex.

"Hang on tight Hoopa," advised Genesect, "there will be lots of spinning."

Genesect spins like a drill to dig into the seafloor while its limbs glow white. While Genesect is digging a tunnel, Color-changing Genesect and the Rotom Pokedex follow Genesect's path. As they get deeper, they reach to the dark oceanic cave with a rock that can be seated. "We made it back," cheered Hoopa.

Genesect and the gang follows the dark stone path while the Genesect Duo flies in their high speed flight forms. They dive into the white circular Ultra Wormhole to return to Ultra Space. Back at Ultra Space, in a spatial world with crystalline asteroids, Solgaleo and Lunala are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return. Currently, they are in their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases while standing on a large crystalline asteroid. As Genesect and the gang returns to Ultra Space as they exit the white circular Ultra Wormhole, Genesect shows Solgaleo the recovered Rockium Z-Crystal. "Excellent work, Genesect," congratulated the wise Solgaleo, "now we will move onward to the next world in Ultra Space."

Jirachi climbs off Color-changing Genesect and climbs onto the mighty back of Solgaleo while Hoopa climbs off Genesect and climbs onto Lunala. "Onwards, to the next world in Ultra Space!" cried Hoopa, as the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Lunala.

And so, Genesect and the gang soar in Ultra Space to proceed onto the next world in Ultra Space.


	7. Ultra Jungle

Genesect and the gang continues to soar in Ultra Space to go to the next world to recover the second stolen Z-Crystal. During their trek, they encounter the first two classifications of the UB Fighters once again along with one new one: UB Fighter 01A & UB fighter 01B Paperplane Type A and B along with UB Fighter 02 Saucer. "Whoa, there's another type of a Flugzeuto?" asked Hoopa.

"Indeed," replied Solgaleo, "there are three types of Flugzeuto Fighters in Ultra Space. Each type of Flugzeuto has a different weapon."

A swarm of Flugzeuto Type A and B fighters along with a Ferudtse saucer forms into a hexagonal attack formation. Flugzeuto Type B greatly resembles to its Type A incarnation; however, it has two straight blue stripes on its body, both on left and right. Its face of the fighter has a red rectangular shape in front of the base body instead of blue. Unlike Flugzeuto Type A, it has a pair of cyan rectangular eyes instead of red, and it also has a pair of indigo wings and are three indigo even protrusions on each side. Its base weapon uses missiles instead of photon laser guns. Two types of Flugzeuto fighters and the Ferudtse saucer is half the size of Genesect. A Flugzeuto Type B fighter soars out of the formation and launches a missile at Genesect. "Destroy the missile to counter the attack," advised the Rotom Pokedex. "Barrel rolls will not deflect the missile."

Genesect shoots cyan photon laser projectiles at the missile and the Paperplane Type B fighter, destroying it. "Nice shot," complimented Jirachi.

"Thanks," replied Genesect.

Lunala uses Moongeist Beam by firing small cyan laser projectiles from its third eye while soaring in its Full Moon Phase. The UB Fighters has been easily destroyed by Lunala's Moongeist Beam. "You can also shoot the UB Fighters while they are in formation as they are not leaving the formation," advised Lunala.

Color-changing Genesect changes its color from a regular colored Genesect with a yellow vertical stripe on its head into an orange colored Genesect. He shoots cyan photon laser guns at the UB Fighters while they are in their attack formation. One Paperplane Type A fighter and one Paperplane Type B fighter leaves the formation and soars to Solgaleo. Flugzeuto Type A shoots photon laser guns while its Type B incarnation launches a missile. While Solgaleo is in its Radiant Sun Phase, while galloping in Ultra Space, Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike by charging at the missile and the two Paperplane fighters with great force, tackling it. The missile and the Paperplane fighters were destroyed by Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike. "Wow!" exclaimed Hoopa in surprise. "How did Solgaleo destroy the missile?! He must have been invincible when it used Sunsteel Strike!"

"Try using the Z-Move against the UB Fighters, Color-changing Genesect," suggested Genesect. "Give it a try."

Color-changing Genesect absorbs the Firium Z-Crystal as it is surrounded by Z-Power. It then unleashes its full-force Z-Move at the cluster of UB Fighters, Inferno Overdrive. "Drink Inferno Wrath!" phrased Color-changing Genesect, when using the Z-Move.

"So that's like a fiery version of the quote, 'Eat Electric Death,'" comprehended Hoopa.

"That's exactly correct," replied Jirachi. "It is also like using a smart bomb in 'Galaga Destination Earth', which can be used once per stage, not wave."

Color-changing Genesect gathers a large ball of yellow-orange fire between its limbs and launches it at the cluster of UB Fighters. The large ball of fire explodes like a smart bomb, clearing the cluster of UB Fighters. Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. After they defeated the UB Fighters, Genesect and the gang are surrounded by a cluster of crystalline asteroids. "We need to destroy all the asteroids that are surrounding and trapping us," said Genesect.

"Yeah, it's like a game of Atari Asteroids," mentioned Jirachi.

The Genesect Duo is shooting cyan photon laser projectiles to destroy the crystalline asteroids; every time they shoot the asteroids, it splits into smaller and more asteroids. Suddenly, a saucer UB Fighter hovers above a field of asteroids. A Ferudtse saucer shoots photon laser guns at the Genesect Duo. They avoid the enemy projectile by making an evasive action, and they shoot the saucer down after avoiding the attack. Solgaleo clears the hostile asteroid field by using Sunsteel Strike, tackling the space rocks with great force. "Thanks, Solgaleo," thanked Genesect.

They continue their trek in Ultra Space now that the asteroids are no longer blocking their path. Genesect notices a blood-red colored Ultra Wormhole that has a square shaped web off the distance. "Ultra Wormhole has been spotted," pointed Genesect.

Solgaleo and Lunala lands on a large crystalline asteroid as they found the next Ultra Wormhole. Lunala fully spreads its wings in its Full Moon Phase. Jirachi climbs off Solgaleo while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Lunala. As the Genesect Duo, in their high speed flight form, latches onto the lip of the web of the blood-red squared Ultra Wormhole, Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto Genesect. The Rotom Pokedex floats next to Genesect. As Genesect is about to disinfect the blood-red square shaped Ultra Wormhole, Genesect sees some more Bowmdrehen climbing onto the lanes of the web, reaching to the lip of the web. Suddenly, he sees a new UB Virus climbing on the lane of the web. The new UB Virus is actually two bowtie shaped UB Viruses stuck together that resembles to a star, and its color is purple instead of red. "New UB Virus has been spotted," said Genesect. "UB Virus: 01 Tanker Flipper."

"The Bowmdrehen Tanker will split into two Bowmdrehen when it gets closer to the lip of the web, or at least shot," described the Rotom Pokedex.

Genesect shoots green and white laser balls from its limbs while holding the Neutral Drive at the Tanker Flipper; as a result, it splits into two Bowmdrehen, the two usual red bowtie shaped UB Viruses. During Genesect's mission to disinfect the Ultra Wormhole, he mostly sees solo flippers emerging from the Ultra Wormhole core more than the Tanker Flippers. The flippers flip onto the next lanes while climbing to the lip of the Ultra Wormhole. As one Bowmdrehen reached to the lip of the web, the flipper flips onto the next lane and is about to grab Genesect. The Bowmdrehen is almost the size of Genesect. "I did not know Bowmdrehen is that big!" exclaimed Hoopa in surprise.

When one Bowmdrehen is about to grab Genesect, Genesect is rapidly firing to destroy the UB Virus that is about to drag him. "Close call," said Jirachi in relief.

"I'm always prepared," replied Genesect, "and I know their movements."

"Excellent."

Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls from its limbs while holding the Neutral Drive at the Tanker Flippers and finishes off at the two flippers. The Genesect Duo spins around the web to navigate their aim against the UB Viruses on the lanes. They are shooting down the UB Viruses to disinfect the Ultra Wormhole. As the UB Viruses were all destroyed, the barrier disappears that they will now enter the blood-red square shaped Ultra Wormhole. Genesect and the gang, except for Solgaleo and Lunala, dive into the Ultra Wormhole to recover the next Z-Crystal in the second world in Ultra Space, the Fightinium Z. "Good luck, Genesect," said Lunala.

While they are passing through an Ultra Wormhole, Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal is recharged by absorbing the coated energy. "Z-Power recharged," said Color-changing Genesect.

After they pass through an Ultra Wormhole, they arrive at a world that was 1330 lightyears away from Earth, the Ultra Jungle. At the Ultra Jungle, it is a large expansive jungle containing both regular trees and larger trees resembling to muscular beings flexing their upper torso and arms. The muscular trees are standing individually or connected with vines. A river winds between the connected trees below. It also has an active volcano off the distance in the Ultra Jungle. "Wow, this place looks cool," admired the Rotom Pokedex. "It's a muscular paradise in the Ultra Jungle."

The Rotom Pokedex uses its camera to take a picture of the Ultra Jungle's landscape. After the Rotom Pokedex takes a picture of the sight at the Ultra Jungle, Genesect says, "Now let's get the Fightinium Z-Crystal back."

Genesect and the gang are walking onto the vines connecting the muscular trees. As they are about to reach to the third and final muscular tree, the vine starts unraveling. Eventually, the vine connecting to the third muscular tree snaps. They all fall down as the vine disconnects between the second and third muscular trees. "I guess this is it," whimpered Jirachi. "Goodbye world."

The two Mythical Pokemon and the Rotom Pokedex huddle the Genesect Duo as they are bracing for their impact of the fall. They splash onto the river under the trees at the Ultra Jungle. "Hey, we're alive," realized Hoopa.

"Wait a minute," panicked Jirachi, "I can't swim!"

The two Mythcial Pokemon and the Rotom Pokedex are frantically wriggling on the river as they are incapable of swimming. "At least I'm waterproof," said the Rotom Pokedex.

The Genesect Duo rescues the two Mythical Pokemon and the Rotom Pokedex; acting fast, Genesect and the gang quickly gets out of the winding river. As they are back on the ground, Genesect has an idea on how they are going to stay afloat. "I've got an idea," said Genesect, "we need to carve this log into a canoe in order to float onto the winding river."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Hoopa.

"Not to worry, we will carve this log into a canoe with our limbs."

Genesect carries a log and places it onto the ground. Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor while Genesect uses Metal Claw to carve the log into a canoe with a pair of paddles. "Good thinking, Genesect," complimented Jirachi.

"Why thank you," replied Color-changing Genesect.

Genesect and the gang climbs onto the canoe as they push it onto the winding river. "Ok, here is the plan," improvised Genesect. "We must float onto the winding river to go to the volcano. Next, we will take a shortcut back to the third muscular tree when we reach to the volcano."

While they are floating on the river with the canoe, the currents are pushing the canoe to go faster. They encounter some ally Buzzwole near the river, and they are almost the same size of Genesect. "I'm checking the enemy's defenses," analyzed Genesect, as he activates the ability, Download. "Special attack increased."

"Look out!" alerted the Rotom Pokedex, as the ally Buzzwole starts throwing logs at Genesect and the gang.

"I've got this."

Genesect uses Metal Claw by making its limbs glow white, and he slashes the hurling log in half. The log that has been split in half has splashed onto the river. More ally Buzzwole throws some more logs at Genesect and the gang. Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor by slicing the logs in the formation of the letter X while its limbs glow light green. "Hoopa, I want you to summon a Burn Drive for me and a Microwave Oven for the Rotom Pokedex," requested Genesect.

"Coming right up," phrased Hoopa as he grabs both rings from its horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Two portals appear on a pair of rings that it summons a Burn Drive and a Microwave Oven. Afterwards, the two portals fade out as Hoopa hangs a pair of rings back onto his horns. "Now, switch my drive into the Burn Drive, Hoopa," said Genesect.

"Roger," Hoopa replied.

Hoopa lifts the black lock button on Genesect's cannon to remove the Neutral Drive. Then, Hoopa installs the Burn Drive onto the cannon and presses the black lock button to lock the drive in place. Genesect's eyes flash as he reads the Burn Drive. "Burn Drive activated," said Genesect. "Let's burn some Buzzwole."

"Ready to enter into the Microwave Oven?" asked Jirachi.

"I'm kind of nervous, Jirachi," shuddered the Rotom Pokedex. "I've never possess an appliance before. I was so used to using the Rotom Pokedex so much that it is comfortable here."

"Don't worry, it's like riding a bike. You'll get used to it outside of the Pokedex."

"Ok, here I go."

The Rotom Pokedex takes a deep breath and exits the Pokedex; Rotom, in its plasma body enters the Microwave Oven and transforms into Heat Rotom. Heat Rotom is sweating like a Tepig as he possesses an appliance for the first time outside of the Pokedex. "How are you doing so far?" checked Hoopa.

"I'm feeling a tad bit uncomfortable and nervous," responded Heat Rotom. "I have a feeling I'm going to vomit, meaning use Overheat uncontrollably and lose my aim."

Heat Rotom uses Overheat by opening its door on the body and releases a stream of red-orange flame aimlessly. "Take cover!" exclaimed Genesect.

"Don't burn the canoe down," reminded Jirachi.

"I'm trying, I can't control the flames," hyperventilated Heat Rotom.

As Heat Rotom surprisingly hits the ally Buzzwole with Overheat, while aimlessly firing, he starts to get confident. "Hey, I did it," smiled Heat Rotom. "I think I'll get the hang of it."

Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast by firing a stream of fire like energy at the ally Buzzwole while Color-changing Genesect uses Flamethrower at the ally Buzzwole by firing a stream of orange-yellow fire. Heat Rotom uses Overheat in a breeze at the ally Buzzwole; his special attack harshly decreases after successfully using the move. Jirachi and Hoopa both use Psychic by making their eyes glow purple; the ally Buzzwole is surrounded by a glowing purple outlined aura. They toss the ally Buzzwole in the air, sending them flying. The ally Buzzwole that has been damaged by Hoopa and Jirachi eventually gets hit by a tree. "Good teamwork," congratulated Genesect.

Jirachi and Hoopa grabs the canoe's paddles, so they can start paddling. Suddenly, after they defeat the ally Buzzwole, a Qwilfish sneaks behind the canoe as it is about to attack Genesect and the gang. "What's that weird looking fish doing here?" puzzled Jirachi.

"That's a Qwilfish! Paddle faster now!" alerted Genesect, as Jirachi and Hoopa paddle the canoe to go faster to avoid the Qwilfish.

The Qwilfish is still following the canoe, meaning the escape is not good enough. "Stand back, guys," reassured Color-changing Genesect. "I've got this."

Color-changing Genesect uses the Neutral Drive Techno Blast by firing a black and purple beam of energy at the Qwilfish, knocking the Qwilfish out. After the Qwilfish fainted, they quickly paddle away from the defeated Qwilfish to escape. "Whew," panted Hoopa, "what a close call. Thanks Color-changing Genesect for the rescue."

"You are quite welcome," replied Color-changing Genesect.

Suddenly, the canoe starts floating on the river's rough rapids, causing to rock the canoe. The rapids have big waves that the ride is bumpy. After the rapids is over, Hoopa says, "That was fun, let's do it again."

"Not now, Hoopa," commented Genesect. "We have a Z-Crystal to recover."

Finally, they reached to the end of the river; as Genesect and the gang climbs off the canoe, Hoopa carries Genesect's Neutral Drive while Jirachi carries the Pokedex. "Let's climb on the volcano to take a shortcut to the third muscular tree," suggested Genesect.

They start to climb onto the volcanic mountain to take a shortcut back to the third muscular tree. While they are climbing, they encounter boulders that are rolling down from the volcano. Not only they are facing against boulders, they are also encountering more ally Buzzwole. "There's more ally Buzzwole?" asked Jirachi.

"If there's more, then let's take them down," Genesect answered.

Heat Rotom uses Overheat by firing a stream of red-orange fire against multiple ally Buzzwole, but its attack missed as they avoid the stream of fire. "Blast, I missed," said Heat Rotom.

"I've got this," commented Genesect. "I'll use the Burn Drive Techno Blast shots."

Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast by firing fire-like laser projectiles at some ally Buzzwole on the volcano. While Genesect is destroying multiple ally Buzzwole, he uses Metal Claw to slice the boulders that are rolling down. The ally Buzzwole is about to attack Genesect and the gang with their fists of fury. "I'll use Psychic to toss the ally Buzzwole out of the volcano," commenced Color-changing Genesect.

"We want to use Psychic too," agreed the two psychic type Mythical Pokemon.

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Color-changing Genesect uses Psychic to telekinetically lift and toss multiple ally Buzzwole away from the volcano.

One long mountain climbing trek later, they reached to the top of the volcano, and they witnessed the third and final muscular tree. "There it is," pointed Hoopa, "the third muscular tree."

As the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form, Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa climbs onto Genesect. Heat Rotom climbs onto Genesect as he sits next to Hoopa. "Onward, to the third and final muscular tree," cried Heat Rotom.

Genesect and the gang flies away from the volcano and lands onto the third and final muscular tree. Heat Rotom and the two Mythical Pokemon climbs off the Genesect Duo as they land onto the third muscular tree. Suddenly, they have been ambushed by a Boss Buzzwole, which is guarding the Fightinium Z-Crystal. The Boss Buzzwole is bigger than Genesect and the ally Buzzwole, which is almost the size of Pangoro. As the Boss Buzzwole is about to attack Genesect and the gang, its aura flared itself to life that its attack sharply increases. "Charge!" declared Genesect.

The Boss Buzzwole calls its allies for help, and multiple ally Buzzwole appears, surrounding Genesect and the gang. "Seize them," ordered the Boss Buzzwole.

Jirachi and Hoopa uses Psychic to lift one ally Buzzwole per user; then, Jirachi tosses one ally Buzzwole to another one, which Hoopa is lifting at. Two ally Buzzwole were knocked out by Jirachi and Hoopa's cooperative moves. "Good teamwork, Hoopa," complimented Jirachi.

"Thanks," replied Hoopa.

"Please summon me a White Herb to restore my stats," requested Heat Rotom.

"Right away, I'll summon this medicine in lickity split."

Hoopa quickly grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses into the air; a portal appears on the ring and summons a White Herb. He quickly gives it to Heat Rotom and restores its stats. Afterwards, the portal disappears onto the ring as he hangs it back to its left horn. "Thanks, Hoopa," thanked Heat Rotom. "Now my negative stat changes are gone, and I will now incinerate more ally Buzzwole in ease."

Since Rotom is used to possessing appliances outside of the Pokedex, he starts to get comfortable. Heat Rotom uses Overheat to incinerate multiple ally Buzzwole in ease. Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast by firing a stream of fire like energy at multiple ally Buzzwole while Color-changing Genesect uses Flamethrower. After the ally Buzzwole army has been defeated, the Boss Buzzwole summons more ally Buzzwole. "Now Color-changing Genesect, use the Firium Z-Crystal," advised Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect absorbs the Firium Z-Crystal that he is surrounded by Z-Power, and he unleashes his full-force Z-Move against the Boss Buzzwole and the ally Buzzwole, Inferno Overdrive. "Drink Inferno Wrath!" phrased Color-changing Genesect.

He gathers a large ball of yellow-orange fire from its cannon and fires it at the Boss Buzzwole and multiple ally Buzzwole. The large ball of fire explodes like a smart bomb, incinerating multiple ally Buzzwole and its leader. Afterwards, the Boss Buzzwole disappears and drops the Fightinium Z-Crystal onto the third muscular tree. Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of his Z-Move. "Nice shot, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Genesect.

"Thank you very much," he replied.

Rotom exits the Microwave Oven and reenters into the Pokedex becoming Rotom Pokedex again. "Ahh, that feels so good to be in the Pokedex again," sighed Rotom Pokedex in relief. "Now send the Microwave Oven away, Hoopa."

"As you wish, Rotom Pokedex," accepted Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring and sends the Microwave Oven away through the ring portal. Afterwards, he hangs the ring back onto his right horn as the portal disappears. "Please switch my drive back to the Neutral Drive, Hoopa," requested Genesect.

"Right away, Genesect."

Hoopa lifts the black lock button and removes the Burn Drive from the cannon. Then he installs the Neutral Drive back onto the cannon and presses the black lock button to lock it in place. Genesect's eyes flash as he reads the Neutral Drive. "Neutral Drive returned," said Genesect. "While I recover the Fightinium Z-Crystal, can you send the Burn Drive away?"

"Sure thing," replied Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its waist and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring as he sends the Burn Drive away through the ring portal. Afterwards, he puts the ring back onto its waist as the portal fades out. Genesect finally grabs the second stolen Z-Crystal they have recovered, the Fightinium Z-Crystal. The raging rumbling rocky volcano is about to violently erupt as Genesect and the gang recovered the Fightinium Z-Crystal. "What's going on?" asked Jirachi in fear. "And when will things get any better?!"

The volcano violently exploded as it rises volcanic ash into the atmosphere; fireballs start raining at the Ultra Jungle after Genesect obtained the second stolen Z-Crystal. While the volcano explodes, the sky becomes pitch black from the volcanic ash with a small blend of an orange fiery color in the sky. The lava is slowly vomiting out of the volcano. As the lava flows while the volcano is erupting, the lava is slow as a Slugma.

"Quick, everyone escape the Ultra Jungle!" announced Genesect.

The fireball hits the third muscular tree's trunk and it tumbles to the second muscular tree. As the third muscular tree falls to the second tree, literally like an oak, Genesect and the gang leaps to the second muscular tree while avoiding the rain of volcanic fireballs. During their escape, the volcano's destruction at the Ultra Jungle is as devastating as the asteroid that hit Lemur Island from the Disney movie "Dinosaur". Acting fast, they are about to run to the vine connecting between the first and second muscular trees. While they are running onto the vine, leading to the first muscular tree, the vine gets hit by a fireball, causing it to split in half. "Quick, swing on the vine before it gets incinerated!" cried Color-changing Genesect.

They quickly swing onto the vine before it is completely burnt to a crisp while embracing the flames. As they reach to the first muscular tree, the tree gets hit by a fireball catching it on fire. While the Ultra Jungle is about to be consumed by lava and fire, the starting point with the vine connected by the first muscular tree is caught on fire. They are unable to reach to the blood-red square shaped Ultra Wormhole. "There's only one option left," panted Genesect. "We have to jump onto the sea in order to survive, so we would not be caught on fire!"

Genesect and the gang jumps into the sea as they quickly escape the first muscular tree that has been caught on fire. As they splashed onto the sea, they barely survived the ordeal. "Well, at least Genesect has his Fightinium Z-Crystal with him along with the equipped Electrium Z-Crystal," commented the Rotom Pokedex.

At the sea, while they are floating on the water, Genesect and the gang witnessed that the Ultra Jungle, the entire island itself, is in a complete hellish ruin due to the volcano's eruption. Jirachi and Hoopa are worried that Genesect and the gang would be stranded in the sea along with the destroyed Ultra Jungle. Luckily, a regular colored circular Ultra Wormhole is opened by none other than the mighty Solgaleo. "Look, it's Solgaleo," cheered Jirachi, "and he is going to rescue us."

"You have been experiencing a very dangerous ordeal at the Ultra Jungle, Genesect," stated the wise Solgaleo.

"How did you know that?" asked Genesect.

"I have witnessed your escape at the Ultra Jungle by using my psychic powers at Ultra Space while I was waiting for you to return. I am very proud of you on surviving the ordeal while recovering the second stolen Z-Crystal."

"Come on, let's get out of this ruined paradise," said Jirachi, as he climbs onto the mighty back of Solgaleo.

Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Solgaleo too. The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form. Solgaleo activates its Radiant Sun Phase as Genesect and the gang dive into the Ultra Wormhole Solgaleo opened.

Back at Ultra Space, a spatial world with crystalline asteroids, Lunala is waiting for the Genesect Duo and Solgaleo to return with the passengers. Lunala retains in its Full Moon Phase while waiting. Solgaleo and the Genesect Duo returns to Ultra Space with the passengers. "Z-Power recharged," said Color-changing Genesect, after passing through an Ultra Wormhole.

Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Solgaleo and climbs onto Lunala. "I'm very proud of you on retrieving the Fightinium Z-Crystal while surviving the destruction of the Ultra Jungle, Genesect," congratulated Lunala.

After a hellish ordeal in the Ultra Jungle, Genesect and the gang soar in Ultra Space to move onward to the next world in Ultra Space.


	8. Ultra Desert

At Ultra Space, Genesect and the gang continues to soar in space to recover the next stolen Z-Crystal, the Buginium Z. The Paperplane Type A & B UB Fighters, along with the Saucer UB Fighters, form in an irregular concave hexagonal attack formation. Abruptly, Genesect has spotted a new UB Fighter in the attack formation. "New UB Fighter has been spotted," scanned Genesect. "UB Fighter 03: Shapeshifter!"

Sphyvos, the real name of the Shapeshifter UB Fighter, is simply a red metallic cube, and it can morph into a sphere. A group of Sphyvos are also in the attack formation with the first two classifications of the UB Fighters. A Sphyvos morphs into a sphere and leaves the attack formation to roll against Genesect. Genesect shoots cyan photon laser projectiles from its limbs at the Shapeshifter UB Fighter, but it deflected the shot, forcing the UB Fighter to revert to its cubical shape. "The cubical form of Sphyvos is the weakness," described the Rotom Pokedex. "When it morphs into its spherical form, it deflects your projectiles. Once deflected, it will force to revert to its cubical form. Now finish the UB Fighter, Genesect."

Genesect shoots at the cubical form of the UB Fighter, destroying it. "That's the ticket, Genesect," complimented Jirachi. "Nice shot."

As the Paperplane Type A Fighter soars to Lunala, Lunala screeches into action like Mothra as it uses Moongeist Beam by firing a small cyan laser beam from its third eye, much like laser vision. The UB Fighter is destroyed by Lunala's Moongeist Beam while soaring in Ultra Space. "Thanks, Lunala," thanked Hoopa.

The five UB Fighters exit the attack formation and soars to Genesect; two Paperplane Type A Fighters, one Paperplane Type B Fighter, one Saucer UB Fighter, and one Shapeshifter UB Fighter attacks Genesect by shooting cyan photon laser guns, missiles, a saw-blade tackle, and a rollout from the Shapeshifter UB Fighter. As Genesect takes damage from the UB Fighters' attack, Genesect says, "Mayday! Mayday! I need assistance, Color-changing Genesect!"

Color-changing Genesect shoots the UB Fighters down, but one Shapeshifter UB Fighter deflects Color-changing Genesect's projectile. Afterwards, the Shapeshifter UB Fighter morphs into a cube. The cube shaped UB Fighter is about squish Color-changing Genesect like a stamp; Color-changing Genesect evades the attack from the UB Fighter by performing a barrel roll. Then Color-changing Genesect finishes the Sphyvos Fighter by shooting it down, destroying it. "Thanks for the rescue," thanked Genesect.

"I'm always alert, Genesect," replied Color-changing Genesect, as he remains to be an orange colored Genesect.

Solgaleo roars into action as it uses Sunsteel Strike to knock the UB Fighters out of sight at the formation; after Solgaleo used Sunsteel Strike, four UB Fighters are still standing. "I'll finish them off," said Genesect.

Genesect destroys the last four UB Fighters in their attack formation by shooting cyan photon laser guns. As the UB Fighter cluster is exterminated by Genesect and the gang, they continue their trek. Suddenly, a few UB Fighters are following the heroes from behind. Two Flugzeuto Type A Fighters shoot photon laser guns at the heroes. "Genesect, get those guys away from me!" cried Jirachi.

The regular colored Paleozoic Pokemon performs a kulbit, or somersault, to confuse the UB Fighters that he is now behind the enemy fighters. He then shoots them on their tail, destroying it. "You've saved our lives, Genesect, thank you so much," praised Hoopa.

More small groups of Flugzeuto Type A Fighters descend from above and soars to Genesect. They shoot cyan photon laser guns at Genesect; Genesect performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy projectiles. Genesect exterminates the small group of UB Fighters by shooting them. After he defeats another small group of UB Fighters, Genesect notices an indigo colored plus shaped Ultra Wormhole, which is a darker color than blue. "Ultra Wormhole has been detected," pointed Genesect. "Initiating Ultra Wormhole disinfection."

Color-changing Genesect changes its color from orange into the regular color Genesect, making this identical to the regular Genesect. As the Genesect Twins latches onto the lip of the web of the Ultra Wormhole, Solgaleo and Lunala lands onto a large crystalline asteroid. Lunala fully spreads its wings as they land onto an asteroid; Jirachi then climbs off Solgaleo while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Lunala. "Who's who?" asked Hoopa in confusion, as he cannot tell who is the real regular Genesect.

"The regular Genesect is holding the Electrium Z-Crystal," compared Jirachi, as he can tell the difference. "On the contrary, Color-changing Genesect, which is now in its identical color to the regular one, is holding the Firium Z-Crystal."

"Oh, thanks Jirachi."

Hoopa climbs onto the regular Genesect holding the Electrium Z while Jirachi climbs on Color-changing Genesect holding the Firium Z. The Rotom Pokedex floats next to the regular Genesect equipped with the Electrium Z. Solgaleo and Lunala are watching the Genesect Duo fighting against the UB Viruses as they usually retain their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases in Ultra Space. The Genesect Twins encounter a new UB Virus. "New UB Virus has been spotted," analyzed Genesect. "UB Virus 02: Spiker."

The new UB Virus has a green colored and swirly appearance, based on Xurkitree's wires. A few Rolpike slowly rolls onto the lanes of the web, and they cannot move to the next lane of the web, even reach to the lip. Instead, they create a green rod with a white spike at the end of the rod on the lane. While a few Rolpike emerges from the core of the Ultra Wormhole's web, the Tanker Flippers mostly emerge from the core more than Rolpike. When one of the Rolpike rolls back to the core of the Ultra Wormhole after leaving a spike on the lane, it turns into a Tanker Flipper as it emerges from the core of the web. The Tanker Flippers are shooting green star shaped projectiles at Color-changing Genesect, but he avoids the enemy's projectiles. Genesect shoots green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to neutralize the spike bit by bit; while Genesect is shooting the spikes at the lanes of the Ultra Wormhole, Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls at the Tanker Flippers and the Spikers while holding the Neutral Drive. As Color-changing Genesect shoots each Tanker Flipper, it splits into two Bowmdrehen. "Remember, while the Tanker Flipper is climbing to the lip of the web, it climbs faster than the solo Flippers," advised the Rotom Pokedex. "When the Tanker Flipper is at the lip of the web, it splits into two flippers. If you don't shoot the Tanker Flipper soon, you could be surrounded by the two Bowmdrehen on the lip."

The Tanker Flippers generally cannot move onto the next lane of the web while reaching to the lip of the web. Genesect shoots the Rolpike before it finished creating a spike, leaving it short and unfinished; then he quickly disintegrates the short spike by shooting it. After the Spikers are destroyed, the Genesect Duo are shooting the Tanker Flippers last. As the Tanker Flippers are destroyed, it splits into two Flippers from each Tanker Flipper; a swarm of Bowmdrehen are climbing to the lip of the web. "Stand aside, Color-changing Genesect, I will wipe out every Bowmdrehen," said Genesect, as he absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal.

Genesect is surrounded by Z-Power after absorbing the Electrium Z-Crystal, and Genesect unleashes his full-force Z-Move against the Flippers, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Hoopa. "I said it for you, Genesect."

He fires an enormous electric beam projectile at the core of the indigo colored plus shaped Ultra Wormhole. When the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple Bowmdrehen all at once. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. The barrier on the Ultra Wormhole disappears after the Genesect Duo disinfected the Ultra Wormhole. However, there are a few spikes lingering on a few lanes of the Ultra Wormhole. "Danger, when diving into the Ultra Wormhole, avoid the spikes," advised the Rotom Pokedex in caution.

"Don't worry, Rotom Pokedex," replied Genesect, "I'll shoot the spikes down. In fact, they are short and unfinished."

As Genesect and the gang, except for Solgaleo and Lunala, dive into the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect quickly shoots every spikes lingering the Ultra Wormhole. Luckily, all the spikes are disintegrated thanks to Genesect. His Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy while passing through the Ultra Wormhole. "Z-Power recharged," said Genesect.

After Genesect and the gang passed through an Ultra Wormhole, they arrived at a world that was 1854 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Desert. The Genesect Duo unfolds as they land onto the sand; the two psychic Mythical Pokemon climbs off the Genesect Duo. At the Ultra Desert, it is a vast desert landscape filled with turquoise crystals and flowing sand. There are several rocky structures and monoliths scattered around the landscape as well as what appear to be small clusters of shrubs. There are several rocks that can be pushed by Strength, including one giant rock larger than any rocks found in Alola, which is at Earth. There is also some rocky terrain at the Ultra Desert. "Wow, the Ultra Desert is so beautiful," admired the Rotom Pokedex. "I'm going to take a picture of it by using the camera."

Rotom Pokedex uses its camera on the Pokedex to take a picture of the Ultra Desert's landscape. Suddenly, while navigating the Ultra Desert, they stopped as they are about to walk on the rocky terrain. "Let's hover above the rocky terrain," suggested Genesect.

"Good idea," agreed Hoopa, as Genesect and the gang hover above the rocky terrain.

"The Ultra Desert reminds me of the planet Ravenous Ruins' desert segment at the Floette Kingdom Solar System in the 9th dimension, but it is more beautiful and less arid."

They land onto the soft silky sand after they hover above the rocky terrain. Hoopa glances to the rocks that can be pushed at the maze. "I'll push the rocks, Genesect," assisted Hoopa, as he floats to the stone.

"Um, Hoopa," commented Genesect. "I don't think you can do that. You can't learn the move, Strength."

"Nonsense, Genesect. A lot of Pokemon can learn this move via HM."

When Hoopa attempts to push the large cubed rock at the Ultra Desert, his face turns red when trying to move the rock into the hole; however, the rock is too heavy to be pushed because Hoopa is not strong enough to push it. "You're right, Genesect," panted Hoopa, as he gives up on pushing the stone. "I'm not strong enough to push this stubborn rock. But, I've got an idea. I'll summon a Machamp that can learn Strength."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air; a portal appears on the ring and summons a Machamp. Machamp pushes the stone that Hoopa tried to push; the stone is moving while pushing it into the hole. Finally, the stone is successfully sunken into the socket. Machamp then pushes the second stone into the socket. After the two stones are pushed into the holes, Machamp pushes a giant rock; as the giant rock is pushed into the hole, it is now used as a gate. "Thanks for the assistance," thanked Hoopa, as he sends Machamp away through the ring portal.

The portal fades away as Hoopa hangs the ring back to its left horn. As they see the Boss Pheromosa, before passing through the rocky gate, Rotom Pokedex registers Pheromosa into the Pokedex. "Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "Pheromosa can run quickly at terrific speeds up to 120 mph."

"Damn!" exclaimed Hoopa. "Pheromosa is very fast!"

The Genesect Duo encounters the Boss Pheromosa upon passing through the stony gate. "Greetings, Genesect Duo," introduced the Boss Pheromosa. "I'm the leader of the Pheromosa species at the Ultra Desert. The Pheromosa clan worships me because I am the fastest foot racer alive."

"It's what you think, Boss Pheromosa," declared Genesect.

"Oh yeah, how about this. I will challenge you two a race. If you guys win, I will reward you the Buginium Z-Crystal. But if I win, I will keep this Z-Crystal into my claws."

"Deal."

Genesect and the gang enters the stadium with the starting line at the Ultra Desert. At the stadium, Jirachi, Hoopa (Confined Form), and the Rotom Pokedex are seated at the stadium's bleachers along with multiple Pheromosa. Pheromosa's usual size is a foot taller than Genesect; on the other hand, the Boss Pheromosa's size is the exact size of a Bewear. At the starting line, before the race begins, the Boss Pheromosa's aura flared itself to life that its speed sharply increases. The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form and generated an electromagnetic wave to stay together, so they would not be apart during the race. Genesect is floating on the left while Color-changing Genesect is floating on the right, which is next to Genesect. "When the green light appears above the starting line, we will perform a cooperative rocket boost," improvised Genesect.

Right before the green light appears above the starting line, the Boss Pheromosa dashes past the starting line as she gets a head start. "No fair, that bitch got ahead start," complained Color-changing Genesect. "Plus, she's too fast."

"Remember, we're slow and steady, like the 'Tortoise and the Hare'," mentioned Genesect.

As the green light appears, the Genesect Duo performs a rocket boost start; they zipped past through the starting line, even though they are behind. The race against the Boss Pheromosa at the Ultra Desert is similar to the pod race at the desert planet Tatooine from "Star Wars". The Genesect Duo are trying to catch up the Boss Pheromosa, but the Boss Pheromosa is as fast as a cheetah while racing against the Genesect Duo. "In order to reach first place from the Boss Pheromosa, we must stun her," planned Color-changing Genesect.

The Genesect Twins lead to the exterior of the stadium after passing through the starting line. Outside of the stadium, the Boss Pheromosa is dashing through the stony pillars with turquoise crystals. They improvised a trap to stun the Boss Pheromosa; Genesect and Color-changing Genesect shoots photon laser projectiles at the stony pillar. The rocks from the falling stony pillar pummels the Boss Pheromosa; she is crushed by the stones that have fallen above her. As a result, the Genesect Twins finally zips past the Boss Pheromosa. "Excelent plan, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Genesect. "We will surely win the race in no time. In case if we are behind her, we will continue to stun her."

The Boss Pheromosa recovers by demolishing the stone that has crushed her, and she skedaddles back to the race. "Those two average artificial insects are ruining me," growled the Boss Pheromosa in frustration, "and I am supposed to be the champion of the race."

She uses Agility by repeatedly using sidesteps while dashing, causing to sharply increase its speed. The Boss Pheromosa hurtles past the Genesect Duo that she is ahead of them. "Not again," said Genesect. "Come back here, Boss Pheromosa!"

The Boss Pheromosa enters the valley between the large canyon; while the Genesect Duo tries to advance to first place, as they are behind, they enter the valley of the Ultra Desert. At the valley, the walls of the valley are steep that it felt like the walls are closing in. The Genesect Twins passed through the valley that they are racing at the desert containing stony arches with turquoise crystals. "You know the drill, Genesect," reminded Color-changing Genesect. "We will shoot the stony arches to make the rocks crush the Boss Pheromosa in order for us to stay in first place."

Genesect and Color-changing Genesect shoot cyan photon laser projectiles at the stony arch above the Boss Pheromosa, causing it to crumble. The rocks once again crush the Boss Pheromosa, and the Genesect Duo zips past the Boss Pheromosa as they are in first place. "No! No! No!" ranted the Boss Pheromosa. "I'm the world champion of the Ultra Desert!"

Once again, she shatters the stone arch's rubble as she gets back into the race. The Boss Pheromosa uses Agility once more to maximize its speed; as she zips past the Genesect Duo, Ultra Desert's cavern swallows the Boss Pheromosa. "We're never going to beat the Boss Pheromosa with her maximum speed," said Genesect, "so let's speed up by using our team boost."

The Genesect Twins becomes surrounded in white-blue electricity; then, they perform a high speed team boost as they enter the Ultra Desert's cavern. Their boosted speed is almost as fast as Pheromosa's maximum speed. At the cavern, it is a dark cave filled with turquoise colored crystallized stalactites. As the Genesect Duo is about to reach first place, they are next to the Boss Pheromosa in the cavern. "Now we're even, Boss Pheromosa," declared Color-changing Genesect.

"It's what you think," replied the Boss Pheromosa. "I am still going to win."

"Oh no you don't, we will win!"

Genesect nudges at the Boss Pheromosa while racing through the caverns. They all exit the cavern of the Ultra Desert, and they are about to reach back to the starting line of the stadium's interior, which is also the finishing line. Finally, the Genesect Duo and the Boss Pheromosa have reached to the finishing line with a flash at the same time; the actual winner will be determined according to the photo finish. "It's a photo finish!" cheered the Rotom Pokedex, as it used its camera.

"Who's the winner of the race?" asked Hoopa in anticipation.

"I hope it's us," betted Genesect.

"Oh really, I bet I'm the winner of the race," disagreed the Boss Pheromosa. "You know me, I'm the world champion of the Ultra Desert."

Rotom Pokedex uses its image he captured to take a closer look; therefore, the Genesect Duo has a few feet ahead of the Boss Pheromosa. "The winner of the race is the Genesect Duo!" cheered the Rotom Pokedex in excitement.

Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Rotom Pokedex jump for joy as the Genesect Duo wins the race. "What?! No! I can't believe it!" complained the Boss Pheromosa. "I'm the world champion, there must be a mistake!"

"Face it, Boss Pheromosa, the picture doesn't lie," bragged Genesect.

"Aww, thanks Genesect," smiled the Rotom Pokedex.

The Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the sand as the electromagnetic wave dissipates; now they can freely move around as the race is over. "We've won, Genesect," congratulated Color-changing Genesect. "It's all thanks to our beneficent effort of teamwork."

"Ok, fine," groaned the Boss Pheromosa. "A deal is a deal; I'll bestow you your damn Buginium Z-Crystal."

A sore loser gives Genesect the Buginium Z as a reward for winning the race at the Ultra Desert. Then, the Boss Pheromosa dashes away that she disappears and went into hiding. Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Rotom Pokedex exits the bleachers and leaves the stadium with the Genesect Duo and their Buginium Z-Crystal. "Congratulations on winning the race, Genesect," congratulated Hoopa. "No one has ever beat the race against the Boss Pheromosa before."

"You're welcome," replied Genesect. "Now let's go back to Ultra Space and move onward to the next world."

"Lunala is going to be very proud of you on recovering the Buginium Z-Crystal as a reward for winning the race," stated Jirachi.

As they exit the stadium, they float back to the starting point of the Ultra Desert, which as the indigo colored plus shaped Ultra Wormhole. Before the Genesect Duo dives into the Ultra Wormhole, they fold into their high speed flight form. Jirachi climbs onto the Genesect holding the Firium Z-Crystal while Hoopa climbs onto the real Genesect. The Rotom Pokedex floats next to Genesect holding the Electrium Z-Crystal. Genesect and the gang dives into the Ultra Wormhole as they are going back to Ultra Space.

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, Solgaleo and Lunala are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their recovered Z-Crystal. As Genesect and the gang returns with the Buginium Z-Crystal, Lunala says, "Excellent, Genesect. You have recovered the Buginium Z-Crystal."

"I've got the Buginium Z-Crystal as a reward for winning the race against the Boss Pheromosa," explained Genesect. "Color-changing Genesect and I worked together on racing against the Boss Pheromosa."

"I'm very proud of your hard work on retrieving the stolen Buginium Z-Crystal. So far, you are doing very well on your Ultra Space journey. The further we go, the more dangerous it gets in the many worlds of Ultra Space."

Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Lunala. After a competitive race at the Ultra Desert, Genesect and the gang soar in Ultra Space to move onward to the next world.


	9. Ultra Plant

Genesect and the gang continues to soar in Ultra Space to recover the next stolen Z-Crystal; Lunala flaps its wings in its Full Moon Phase while Solgaleo gallops in its Radiant Sun Phase. The Genesect Duo flies by themselves in their high speed flight form during their adventure. They encounter another cluster of UB Fighters in a triangle shaped attack formation, which has the first three classifications of the UB Fighters. Suddenly, Genesect has spotted a new UB Fighter in the attack formation. "New UB Fighter has been detected," said Genesect. "UB Fighter 04: Boomerang."

Mezzurve, the real name of the Boomerang UB Fighter, has a cyan colored appearance, and it has a flat crescent shaped metallic body along with two pointed ear like appendages in the middle of the body. Between its appendages, it has a yellow eye. A new group of Boomerang UB Fighters are in the attack formation along with the previous UB Fighters. One Boomerang UB Fighter exits the attack formation and spins to Genesect while rapidly firing photon laser guns from the UB Fighter's limbs. Genesect performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy projectiles. A Mezzurve is about to quickly impact Genesect with its boomerang like appearance, but he avoids the attack. The UB Fighter returns to the attack formation literally like a boomerang. As another Mezzurve spins to Lunala while rapidly shooting photon laser guns, Lunala uses its Shadow Shield to deflect the enemy projectiles by creating a blue and violet force field. "Lunala, use Moonblast," commanded Hoopa.

Lunala uses Moonblast by creating an image of the moon that appears behind it as Lunala screeches like Mothra. It forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth as it borrows the energy from the image of the moon; Lunala fires the orb at the Boomerang UB Fighter to destroy it. Eventually, as the UB Fighter is destroyed, the image of the moon disappears. "Solgaleo, use Solar Beam," commanded Jirachi.

Solgaleo roars as it uses Solar Beam by gathering energy on the top of its head; then, it fires a yellow beam from its mouth at half of the UB Fighter cluster, destroying it. A Ferudtse Saucer exits the attack formation and uses a tractor beam to capture Genesect; as Genesect has lost its will, it is surrounded by a red outlined aura that Genesect is working with the UB Fighters. The Saucer UB Fighter, with Genesect held captive, soars back to the attack formation. Color-changing Genesect changes its color back into a Shiny Genesect replica. "How dare you have captured Genesect!" hissed Color-changing Genesect. "Give him back!"

A Ferudtse, along with a brainwashed Genesect, soars back to Color-changing Genesect as the captured Genesect is about to shoot Color-changing Genesect with its cyan photon laser projectiles from its limbs. Color-changing Genesect rescues Genesect by shooting the Saucer UB Fighter with its cyan photon laser guns from its limbs, destroying it. As Genesect is rescued by Color-changing Genesect, Genesect says, "Thank you, Color-changing Genesect. You've saved my life."

Genesect temporarily surrounds itself with an electromagnetic wave connecting to Color-changing Genesect, exactly from the Ultra Desert race. Their photon laser guns are temporarily upgraded after the rescue. The Genesect Duo shoots multicolored laser guns from its limbs at the cluster of UB Fighters, destroying it as the laser projectiles blasts through the enemy fighters. "Whoa! Hoopa was surprised!" exclaimed Hoopa in surprise. "This is like a game of 'Galaga'."

"I agree, Hoopa," replied Jirachi. "I've never seen the Genesect Duo get their laser guns upgraded like that before."

After the cluster of UB Fighters are vaporized by the Genesect Duo, they perform a cooperative team boost to reach to the next world's Ultra Wormhole in a blink of an eye. "We will be going to the Ultra Wormhole shortly, Genesect," informed Color-changing Genesect.

"Hey, wait up," hollered Hoopa, as Lunala tries to follow the Genesect Duo.

"Wait for us," added Jirachi, as Solgaleo is trying not to be far behind from the Genesect Duo.

15 seconds later, the laser upgrade and the cooperative boost dissipates as the electromagnetic wave dissipates. The Genesect Duo can now freely move around as the electromagnetic wave dissipated. Genesect spots a bright-yellow colored triangle shaped Ultra Wormhole, which is brighter than yellow, as they are about to reach to the next world in Ultra Space. "We've made it," said Genesect.

Solgaleo and Lunala lands onto a large crystalline asteroid as the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole; Lunala fully spreads its wings as Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Lunala. While Hoopa climbs onto Genesect, Jirachi climbs off Solgaleo as he is going to climb onto Color-changing Genesect. As Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect, the Rotom Pokedex floats next to Genesect. "What took you so long, Jirachi?" asked Genesect.

"You two were very fast," panted Jirachi. "We were trying to catch up."

A swarm of Tanker Bowmdrehen and Rolpike mostly emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole as the Genesect Duo pursues the UB Viruses. During the Genesect Duo's mission on disinfecting the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect encounters another new UB Virus as it emerges from the Ultra Wormhole's core. "New UB Virus has been spotted," analyzed Genesect. "UB Virus 03: Fuseball."

Baliskrairat, the Fuseball's real name, has an appearance resembling to Xurkitree's six flat fingers, but it has five instead. Each appendage has five different colors: yellow, cyan, green, red, and magenta. It is surrounded with sparkling electricity while its appendages wriggle a bit. "Baliskrairat is very difficult to destroy on the Ultra Wormhole's web," described Rotom Pokedex. "It normally moves along the edges of the lanes of the web to dodge your shots, Genesect. It is very aggressive, but they are slow, especially during those times when they drift across a lane, which is also the only time the UB Virus is vulnerable to your shots. This UB Virus is quite intelligent, and it must be destroyed at the first opportunity. If ignored, it will inevitably reach to the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, where it will continuously pursue you. Only Z-Power can destroy it if the Fuseball UB Virus reaches to the lip as if it pursues you. Be careful, Genesect."

Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at the Tanker Flippers and the Spikers. The Spiker UB Viruses are creating spikes on a couple of lanes, and the Tanker Flippers shoot green star shaped projectiles at Color-changing Genesect, but he avoids the enemy shots. On the other hand, Genesect shoots green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to try to shoot the Fuseball UB Virus. A Baliskrairat keeps avoiding Genesect's shots as it moves around the edges of the lane; unfortunately, for the Fuseball UB Virus, it unintentionally moves across the lane, making it vulnerable. "Aha!" shouted Genesect. "Now I've got you."

Genesect shoots the vulnerable Fuseball UB Virus, disintegrating it. As the Fuseball UB Virus is destroyed, another one emerges from the core of the Ultra Wormhole's web. Color-changing Genesect disintegrates all the spikes on each lane after destroying all Rolpike; however, each Tanker Flipper splits into two Bowmdrehen as he shoots every last Tanker Flipper. Since there are a few UB Viruses left lingering on the Ultra Wormhole, the Fuseball UB Virus inevitably reaches onto the lip of the web, continuously pursuing Genesect. "Jeez, this Fuseball UB Virus is huge!" exclaimed Hoopa in astonishment. "In fact, all UB Viruses are almost the size of you, Genesect."

"Quick, use your Z-Power, Genesect," advised Rotom Pokedex. 

Acting fast, Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and Genesect unleashes his full-force Z-Move against a swarm of UB Viruses, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Genesect. 

Genesect fires an enormous yellow electric beam projectile at the core of the bright-yellow colored triangle shaped Ultra Wormhole. When the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple Bowmdrehen and one Baliskrairat all at once. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. The barrier on the Ultra Wormhole disappears after the Genesect Duo disinfected the Ultra Wormhole once again. Genesect and the gang, except for Solgaleo and Lunala, dives into the Ultra Wormhole to proceed onto the next world in Ultra Space. "Good luck, Genesect," said Solgaleo. "This world is very dangerous." 

As Genesect passes through an Ultra Wormhole, the Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy to recharge Genesect's Z-Power. "Z-Power recharged," said Genesect. 

They arrived at a world that was 2000 light years away from Earth, Ultra Plant. The Genesect Duo unfolds as they land on the first monolith, where the bright-yellow colored triangle shaped Ultra Wormhole is located at. Jirachi and Hoopa climbs off the Genesect Duo after passing through an Ultra Wormhole. "This is it," announced Color-changing Genesect. "We arrived at the Ultra Plant, so our mission is to recover the next stolen Z-Crystal, another Electrium Z." 

"Wait," puzzled Hoopa, "didn't we already have the Electrium Z?"

"Acutally, my equipped Electrium Z-Crystal is used for combat while another Electrium Z needs to be retrieved in order to recover the Alola region's light," stated Genesect.

"Oh, I get it now." 

At Ultra Plant, it is a dark world that suffers frequent lightning strikes from storm clouds. Large monoliths are visible protruding from the surface. Glowing Xurkitree heads light up the land and attract lightning bolts. Dozens of Xurkitree are visible in varying sizes from very small to enormously large in the foreground. Giant Xurkitree are visible in the background dwarfing the area which they arrive in. The two monoliths that they will arrive on to encounter the Boss Xurkitree are connected by a large Xurkitree appendage that glows and wraps around the landing zone. Smaller Xurkitree can be seen running around the area disconnected from the ground. As Genesect and the gang walks onto the Xurkitree appendage-like bridge, they see smaller Xurkitree running in the background below. Lightning strikes near Jirachi and Hoopa that they were scared of lightning. "Genesect," cried Hoopa, "I'm afraid of lightning at the Ultra Plant!" 

As Genesect and the gang reach to the second monolith, they are going to reach to the third and final monolith, where the Boss Xurkitree is guarding another Electrium Z-Crystal. Rotom Pokedex gathers information about Xurkitree into the Pokedex before battling against the Boss Xurkitree. "Xurkitree, the Glowing Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "Its body contains an organ that produces energy, and it can discharge up to 1,000,000 volts at once."

"Whoa," commented Hoopa, "that seems dangerous." 

As they get closer to the Boss Xurkitree, lightning strikes at the Boss Xurkitree that it unplugs the monolith and is about to battle against Genesect and the gang. The Boss Xurkitree's aura flared itself to life that its special attack sharply increases. "Analyzing the Boss Xurkitree's defenses," scanned Genesect, as he uses the ability, Download. "Both defenses are equal, so I will have a 50-50 chance on increasing either special or physical attack." 

Genesect's special attack increases while Color-changing Genesect's attack increases as they both use the Download ability. The Boss Xurkitree calls its allies for help, and an ally Xurkitree appears. In comparison, the Boss Xurkitree's size has its usual size, which is the size of Ho-Oh; however, the ally Xurkitree has the size of a Blaziken. The Boss Xurkitree uses Zap Cannon by putting its hands together as a yellow ball of electricity forms in between them. It then fires the ball at Genesect, but its attack missed as Genesect avoids the ball of electricity. An ally Xurkitree uses Thunderbolt by firing a yellow beam of electricity at Jirachi, taking damage. "Genesect, I need assistance," cried Jirachi. "I'm under attack!" 

Genesect uses the Neutral Drive Techno Blast by firing a green and white laser beam from its cannon at the Boss Xurkitree, defeating it easily. Then, Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor by slicing in the formation of the letter X while its limbs glow light green at one ally Xurkitree, defeating it. The Boss Xurkitree disappears as it dropped another Electrium Z-Crystal. "That was easy," chuckled Genesect. 

"Something's fishy, Genesect," responded Rotom Pokedex in concern. "Usually, Xurkitree is very frail that it was easily destroyed. But, I sense something bad happening here." 

Genesect recovers another Electrium Z-Crystal as he grabs it from the ground. After obtaining another Electrium Z-Crystal, the Ultra Plant suddenly grows unstable as the place starts to shake. "I knew something bad is about to happen," stuttered Jirachi in fear. 

Genesect and the gang are blown by an unusual wind current, sending them flying. They land onto a very wide distant monolith with multiple Xurkitree in a circular formation, surrounding Genesect and the gang with lightning. "Oh no," panicked Hoopa. "I've seen this in a movie once!" 

As multiple Xurkitree disappears, lightning strikes behind Genesect and the gang as a tornado forms. "Hang on tight, Genesect!" exclaimed Jirachi in devastating fear. 

Genesect and the gang gets sucked into a tornado and gets tossed around like rag dolls. Eventually, they are stranded into Ultra Hell, a world beneath Ultra Plant. At Ultra Hell, it is a hellish world beneath Ultra Plant, and it has red magma on the surface. The cavern has a brown-orange appearance with stalactites; it also has pillars of stone, which has the same color as the cavern's appearance. A skeletal canoe is floating above the red magma, which has a skeletal neck and head of a dragon on the bow, front of the skeletal canoe. A Houndoom is standing on the stern, the rear of the skeletal canoe. Some skulls are on the skeletal canoe. The lava gurgles and roars while the skeletal canoe floats above the lava. Genesect and the gang lands onto a skeletal canoe as they are at Ultra Hell. "Well at least I have the equipped Electrium Z-Crystal with me," said Genesect. "Luckily, I also still have another Electrium Z-Crystal I've recovered." 

"I want to go home!" whimpered the two cowardly Mythical Pokemon in fear. "This place is even scarier than the volcano eruption at the Ultra Jungle!" 

Abruptly, the two psychic Mythical Pokemon and the Rotom Pokedex are ambushed by a Houndoom, and they huddle in fear as a Houndoom shortly shrieks at them. On the contrary, the Genesect Duo are fearless. "This place reminds me of the volcanic segment of the planet Ravenous Ruins at the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension," stated Genesect. "I used to be afraid of fire types on my first space journey because I'm desperately weak to this type. Now, I've overcome my fears about it because I can use the Douse Drive." 

A fiery aura appears in Ultra Hell as it emerges from the lava; the fiery aura is in front of the skeletal canoe. As the fiery aura gets bigger, a silhouette of a monster is shown, which causes the two Mythical Pokemon and the Rotom Pokedex to be petrified in fear. "What the _hell_ is this thing?!" screamed Jirachi in fear.

It reveals to be a titanic Dusk Form Lycanroc, which has the size of a Wailord; the unusually large Dusk Form Lycanroc has piercing red eyes and has razor sharp fangs. The monstrous Dusk Form Lycanroc kneels closer to the skeletal canoe that it causes the canoe to rock with the lava waves. "Now you are mine!" cackled the satanic Dusk Form Lycanroc in a demonic voice.

"Aaahh!" screamed the two psychic Mythical Pokemon in fear. "Get that thing away from me!"

The Dusk Form Lycanroc demonically cackles as it backs away from the skeletal canoe. It then uses Flamethrower by breathing yellow-orange fire at the skeletal canoe, summoning a horde of Dark Chao from "Sonic Adventure 2". "Save us, Genesect!" cried the Rotom Pokedex, as it huddles with the two psychic Mythical Pokemon.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Dark Chao army," said Genesect.

Genesect uses the Neutral Drive Techno Blast shots by shooting green and white laser projectiles from its cannon at multiple Dark Chao. Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor at more multiple Dark Chao. As an army of Dark Chao that surrounded Genesect and the gang disappeared, which are defeated, Genesect says, "Wait a second, Lycanroc can't learn Flamethrower."

"Yeah, this must be a decoy," agreed Color-changing Genesect. "It's an imposter disguising itself as an impossibly large Dusk Form Lycanroc."

"It's Zoroark in disguise because it can learn Flamethrower. Get him!"

Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor at the oversized Dusk From Lycanroc, which causes Zoroark's Illusion ability to wear off. As Zoroark reveals his true identity, he cries, "Ok ok, I surrender!"

A Zoroark lands onto the skeletal canoe as he surrenders. "Why have you transformed into an overgrown Dusk Form Lycanroc, Zoroark?" asked Genesect.

"Ok, I'll tell you," admitted Zoroark. "During the Crimson Invasion at Alola, Houndoom and I were pulled by an Ultra Wormhole. As we warped through an Ultra Wormhole, we were stranded into Ultra Hell. Not only that, our isolation has driven us insane, which is why I transformed into a 50 foot Dusk Form Lycanroc. Please don't hurt me with your X-Scissor. Take me and Houndoom back home."

"I know just a way to get you guys back home," smiled Hoopa, as he grabs both rings from his horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Both portals appear on both rings as Hoopa takes Zoroark and Houndoom back home to the Alola region. "Thank you," thanked Zoroark in glee.

Afterwards, two portals disappear as Hoopa hangs both rings back onto his horns. "How will we ever get out of Ultra Hell?" asked Rotom Pokedex, as he is worried that they will be stranded in Ultra Hell.

"I have a plan," improvised Genesect. "I will use the Douse Drive to propel the skeletal canoe, and I can steer and accelerate it too. But first, I want you to summon me a Douse Drive, Hoopa."

Genesect's plan to accelerate and steer the skeletal ship by using the Douse Drive is like Mario using F.L.U.D.D. to accelerate and steer the boat in Corona Mountain from "Super Mario Sunshine". "One Douse Drive, coming right up," phrased Hoopa, as he detaches a ring from its waist and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" 

A portal appears on the ring and it summons a Douse Drive for Genesect. As Hoopa attaches the ring back to its waist, the portal disappears. Hoopa then lifts the black lock button on the cannon to detach the Neutral Drive; he attaches the Douse Drive onto the canon and locks it in place. Genesect's eyes flash as he reads the Douse Drive. "Douse Drive, installed," said Genesect. 

Genesect uses the Douse Drive Techno Blast by firing a water-like beam of energy from its cannon above the rear of the boat to propel the skeletal canoe forwards. While propelling the skeletal canoe, they are about to crash towards some stony pillars. "Look out!" alerted Hoopa. "We're about to crash; if we get hit, we will definitely sink." 

Color-changing Genesect uses the Neutral Drive Techno Blast shots to demolish the stony pillars out of sight. "Good thinking, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Rotom Pokedex. 

"Thanks," replied Color-changing Genesect. 

After a quick boat trip, they struck land, which causes the skeletal canoe to sink. Acting fast, they gather their belongings and quickly land onto a rocky platform. The sinking scary skeletal canoe sinks onto the lava as Genesect and the gang lands onto a large stony platform. "Please switch my drive back into the Neutral Drive, Hoopa," requested Genesect. 

"Right away, Genesect," accepted Hoopa, as he lifts the black lock button to remove the Douse Drive. 

Hoopa then installs the Neutral Drive back onto the cannon and locks it in place. Genesect's eyes flash as he reads the Neutral Drive. "Neutral Drive, returned," said Genesect. "Now please discard the Douse Drive through your ring portal." 

"Leave it to Hoopa," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" 

A portal appears on the ring as he discards the Douse Drive into the ring portal. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs his ring back onto his left horn as the portal disappears. A trampoline is on the rocky platform they landed on; suddenly, the place starts to shake. "What's happening now?!" gasped Jirachi. 

The lava starts to slowly rise. "The Lava is rising!" alerted Color-changing Genesect. "Get to the top, quick!" 

They quickly bounce onto the trampoline to land onto a cloud. Above their heads, they witness cloud after cloud, which is a platforming portion. The higher the lava elevation it gets, the faster the clouds evaporate and dissipate, so they quickly jump onto one cloud each to reach their way out. "This reminds me of Corona Mountain from 'Super Mario Sunshine'," referenced Hoopa. "Not only that, our whole ordeal in the Ultra Plant and Ultra Hell reminds me of the hell scene from the MGM/UA Movie, 'All Dogs Go To Heaven'." 

Each cloud they land on, it turns into a thundercloud, which causes Genesect and the gang to quickly jump onto another one before they get electrocuted by the thundercloud. As they reach to the final one, they witness their ticket to their way out above their heads; a tornado is spinning the opposite direction. "There's the way out," cheered Jirachi and Hoopa. "We're going to be ok!" 

They jump as high as possible to get out of Ultra Hell that they are tossed around in the opposite-spinning twister that they are flying up. "Freedom! Freedom!" cheered the Rotom Pokedex.

Finally, they get sent flying back to the Ultra Plant, and then they fall into a bright-yellow colored triangle shaped Ultra Wormhole like a golf ball sinking into the hole with a hole-in-one score. "Goal!" cheered Genesect.

Back at Ultra Space, Solgaleo and Lunala are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their recovered Z-Crystal. As Genesect and the gang are back, they are ending up getting dizzy. "I've got another Electrium Z-Crystal from defeating the Boss Xurkitree," said Genesect.

"As we got the Z-Crystal, the Ultra Plant got unstable that we were stranded in Ultra Hell," summarized Hoopa.

"Genesect and Color-changing Genesect is our heroes because they saved us from being tortured by the monsters in Ultra Hell," commented Rotom Pokedex.

"And finally, we've worked together on escaping this living nightmare," stated Jirachi.

"I'm very impressed on your bravery as you survived the ordeal, Jirachi and Hoopa," congratulated Solgaleo. "I am also proud of you on recovering another Electrium Z-Crystal too, Genesect."

The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight forms; on the other hand, Jirachi climbs back onto Solgaleo while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs back onto Lunala. And so, after a literal hellish ordeal, Genesect and the gang moves onward to the next world in Ultra Space as they fly.


	10. Ultra Crater

As Genesect and the gang continues to soar in Ultra Space, Hoopa says, "Lunala, I've been traveling in Ultra Space for some quite time. Please tell me more about Ultra Wormholes."

"At Ultra Space, each home world depending on the Ultra Beast has an Ultra Wormhole with a specific color and shape," explained the wise Lunala.

"Throughout our adventure, it is actually like a game of 'Tempest' and 'Galaga' combined."

Suddenly, while flying in Ultra Space, a small purple colored Ultra Beast falls out of nowhere and lands onto the back of Solgaleo. "Aaahh! Evil Jirachi!" alerted Hoopa, as he points at the wounded Ultra Beast.

"Evil Jirachi, where?" asked Jirachi.

As Jirachi noticed a purple colored Ultra Beast, it scared Jirachi that he screamed in fear. His scream scared the harmless, purple Ultra Beast that it screamed in fear too. "Why you little," growled Jirachi, as he successfully strangled the purple Ultra Beast like Homer Simpson.

"Stop, stop, stop!" wheezed the Adhesive Ultra Beast. "Please don't strangle me. I'm just a poor, harmless Ultra Beast!"

As Jirachi frees him, he gasps for air after being strangled by Jirachi. "Anyways, let me introduce myself," he greeted. "I'm Poipole, the poison pin Ultra Beast. During the Crimson Invasion, the Ultra Beasts, led by the mean Necrozma, attacks Alola as they stole the light of Alola along with the Z-Crystals."

"Nihilego also captured poor Lusamine too," added Jirachi.

"Yes, that too. Anyways, I am a peace-loving Ultra Beast with independent will. My family used to be peace loving species until Necrozma brainwashed my family to become his minions. Before Necrozma stole the light of Alola, and turned my family into his servants, 'The Blinding One' gave our world some shimmering light, even many worlds of Ultra Space. Can you please let me tag along with you to save the Z-Crystals too? I can't do this alone."

Poipole's appearance is almost like Jirachi's appearance, since they look familiar to each other. "Hmm, you look familiar..." responded Jirachi. "Since you look almost like me, sure. You are now added onto Hoopa's friendship list. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jirachi, the wish Pokemon. And this is Hoopa, he is riding on Lunala."

"Hi Hoopa."

Rotom Pokedex registers Poipole into the Pokedex as he gathers information about him. "Poipole, the Poison Pin Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "No information has been found. All I know is that he looks like Jirachi, and the fact that Poipole is a poison type Ultra Beast."

After Poipole's Pokedex entry is described, an incoming video chat appears on the Rotom Pokedex. As Genesect answers the call, it turned out to be Ultra Recon Squad member Dulse, wearing his visor. "Greetings, Genesect," greeted Dulse. "This is Dulse, do you copy?"

"Copy that Dulse, this is Genesect," replied Genesect. "Throughout our Ultra Space Odyssey, I am doing so far so good on the mission. I have recovered the first four Z-Crystals in many Ultra Space worlds. During our trek to the next world in Ultra Space, Poipole falls out of nowhere and lands onto Solgaleo. Poipole must have been wounded after he tries to escape from his brainwashed family."

"Interestingly, I have Poipole with me. At Ultra Megalopolis, our home world, Poipole is used as a popular starter Pokemon in our world. However, Poipole's home world in the wild is currently unknown. All I know is that Poipole is not originating at our world since its home turf is at a different world. Ever since you have left Alola to go to Ultra Space, the entire Poni Island is now covered in darkness. Good luck on recovering the light of Alola by recovering the Z-Crystals as well as rescuing Lusamine."

After the video chat ends, Poipole asks, "Jirachi, is there any more room for us when riding on Solgaleo or Lunala?"

"I would love to let you ride on Solgaleo or Lunala," replied Jiarchi, "but there is sadly not enough room for neither of the two."

"Now let's continue our discussion about Ultra Wormholes," resumed Hoopa.

"There are circular shaped Ultra Wormholes with the colors, red, blue, yellow, and green," discussed Lunala. "These Ultra Wormholes lead to the Ultra Space Wilds depending on the color."

"Oh cool. Wait, what's Ultra Space Wilds?"

"The Ultra Space Wilds is a world where Legendary Pokemon exist such as the Creation Trio and the Legendary Birds."

"Interesting... Wait a minute! That's my job! Now I have to compete with this joker?!"

Hoopa got so jealous about the Ultra Space Wilds that it is stealing Hoopa's title on summoning Legendary Pokemon through his ring portals. "Since Ultra Space Wilds exists, I'll try to compete with you," declared Hoopa as he grabs two rings from both horns and tosses them into the air.

Both portals appear on both rings that it summons Latias and Latios. "Huh, you like that Ultra Wormholes? Huh? Huh?" bragged Hoopa. "How do you like my ring portals?"

"Ok, Hoopa, settle down," reassured Lunala. "All it matters is the Ultra Wormholes leading to the Ultra Beasts' home world. The Ultra Space Wilds is not important."

"Ok everyone, please stop soaring for now," announced Hoopa, as Genesect and the gang pauses on soaring in Ultra Space. "Since I summoned the Eon Duo, we will have more room for the passengers. Poipole will be riding on Latios while the Rotom Pokedex will be riding on Latias."

As Poipole climbs onto Latios while Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias, Jirachi says, "It's now ok to resume our trek because we are now even."

Genesect and the gang resumes their destination to the next world in Ultra Space. As Color-changing Genesect remains to be a Shiny Genesect, Genesect asks, "What happened to your own Genesect army, Color-changing Genesect?"

"My old purple Genesect Army, with the four different drives, turned out to be holographic illusions," replied Color-changing Genesect. "Also, your Shiny Genesect Army, with the four different drives, also turned out to be holographic mirages too. The two armies were from 'N the king of team plasma', Chapter 15: Not over yet."

"Whoa, I've completely forgot about them. At least we can freely switch drives now."

Genesect and the gang encounters a cluster of the first four classifications of the UB Fighters in an oval shaped attack formation; suddenly, Genesect has detected two new UB Fighters. "Two new UB Fighters have been spotted," analyzed Genesect. "UB Fighter 01C: Paperplane Type C and UB Fighter 05: Bolt."

All UB Fighters with every classification, including Paperplane Type A B and C are in the attack formation. Flugzeuto Type C resembles to the its Type A and B incarnations; however, its base body has a dark purple irregular concave hexagon, resembling to a V shape. It has one straight orange stripe on its body, located in the middle of the base body. Two dark purple and straight appendages, which resemble to a pair of mandibles, are attached on the left and right side of the base body. Between its appendages, it has another straight appendage, which is longer than the two appendages. The three appendages somewhat resemble to a trident-like figure. Its face of the fighter has a blue rectangular shape in front of the base body with a singular yellow rectangular eye. A pair of wings are yellow and are actually three yellow even protrusions on each side; unlike the Type A and B incarnations, Type C's pair of wings are more slanted than the other two. This UB Fighter is half the size of Genesect, and its main weapon is mono laser guns. In fact, all UB Fighters are half the size of Genesect. Lastly, Karisago, the Bolt UB Fighter's real name, simply has an appearance of a yellow metallic four-sided diamond shape; Karisago's main weapon uses lightning bolts. Seven UB Fighters, with one classification each, which includes the three types of the Paperplane UB Fighters, exits the attack formation to pursue Genesect. "The UB Fighters are all here," said Genesect. "Let's have some real fun."

A Karisago UB Fighter fires a yellow lightning bolt, but Genesect avoids the beam of electricity from the UB Fighter. Flugzeuto Type C soars to Genesect and shoots a singular cyan laser projectile to Genesect; Genesect performs a barrel roll to deflect the mono laser gun. Genesect shoots a pair of cyan laser projectiles, from its limbs, at the Bolt UB Fighter and the Paperplane Type C Fighter, destroying it. A Mezzurve UB Fighter spins to Genesect like a boomerang, and he evades the UB Fighter's movement and shoots the UB Fighter to destroy it. One Sphyvos rolls to Color-changing Genesect and is about to flatten him. "I've got this, Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect. "I've known their movements."

Color-changing Genesect shoots the Shapeshifter UB Fighter, forcing Sphyvos to revert to its cubical appearance. Then, Color-changing Genesect finishes Sphyvos by shooting at it. While Poipole rides on Latios, Poipole aims at the UB Fighters with its needle on its top head. Poipole rapidly fires singular cyan laser projectiles, from its needle head, at the Paperplane Type A and B UB Fighters along with one Ferudtse Saucer. "Nice shot, Poipole," complimented Jirachi.

"Thanks," he replied. "I've learned this from my family; it was the time before they were brainwashed. We've used to be peace keepers in Ultra Space back then."

"Lunala, use Psyshock," commanded Hoopa.

Lunala screeches like Mothra as it creates a stream of purple energy from its mouth when using Psyshock; it then fires a purple beam of aura from its mouth towards a cluster of UB Fighters, destroying it by one third. "I'll finish them off," said Color-changing Genesect, as it absorbs the Firium Z-Crystal.

Color-changing Genesect surrounds itself with Z-Power as it absorbed the Z-Crystal, and he unleashes his full-force Z-Move against a cluster of UB Fighters, Inferno Overdrive. "Drink Inferno Wrath," phrased Color-changing Genesect.

He gathers a large ball of yellow-orange fire between its limbs and launches it at the cluster of UB Fighters. The large ball of fire explodes like a smart bomb, clearing the cluster of UB Fighters. Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole's stomach starts to rumble as they get hungry. "I'm hungry," said Hoopa.

"Me too," agreed Jirachi in excitement as he gets hungry. "I just want something to eat."

"Same here," added Poipole.

Surprisingly, a McDonald's restaurant is standing on a very large crystalline asteroid. "Hooray!" cheered Hoopa. "We've found a place to eat."

"How is that even possible?" puzzled Genesect. "What's a McDonald's restaurant doing here in the middle of Ultra Space?"

A McDonald's restaurant in the middle of Ultra Space is similar to a gas station, or a fast food restaurant, standing here in the middle of a desert at the Earth's open road. "Lunala, takes us there," pointed Hoopa.

"As you wish, Hoopa," replied Lunala, as Lunala soars to the drive thru.

At the drive thru, Lunala hovers next to the speaker of the drive thru. "Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" asked the cashier through the speaker.

"I would like three orders of some Buttermilk Crispy Chicken Sandwiches with no mayonnaise and add the ketchup on the sandwich. Also, I would like three orders of large fries and three orders of Large Strawberry Milkshakes."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that will be all."

"That will be $19.98, first window."

Lunala slowly levitates to the first window of the drive thru. Hoopa gives $20 to the cashier on the first window. "Keep the change, my good friend," said Hoopa.

"Your food will be at the second window."

The Moone Pokemon slowly moves to the second window; finally, Hoopa obtains his order in the bag. "Jirachi, Poipole, food's here," announced Hoopa.

As Lunala exits the drive thru, Hoopa, Poipole, and Jirachi climbs off the Ride Pokemon to have a picnic at the large crystalline asteroid. Hoopa gives one Buttermilk Crispy Chicken Sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and ketchup for each guest along with some large fries and some large strawberry milkshake. Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole now have their own sandwiches, fries, and shakes. They start to gorge their own meal like no tomorrow. The three Pokemon are stuffed after they ate them all. "Thanks for the picnic, Hoopa," thanked Jirachi.

"You're welcome," replied Hoopa.

"That was delicious," agreed Poipole. "We are so lucky to have some lunch at Ultra Space."

After lunch, they climb back to their Ride Pokemon as they continue to glide in Ultra Space to go to the next world. The closer they get to the next world's Ultra Wormhole, the more UB Fighters appear with a profuse number of enemy fighters. "Why are there so many UB Fighters when we are closer to the next world?" asked Hoopa.

"I believe that the next world might be the UB Fighters' base," inferred Genesect, "possibly led by a mothership of all UB Fighters."

The Genesect Duo pursues the UB Fighters as the enemy fighters soar to Genesect and Color-changing Genesect. While combating the UB Fighters, a Ferudtse Saucer uses its X-Ray beam to copy Genesect's data; then, the Saucer UB Fighter retreats. The twin Genesect shoots cyan photon laser guns, from the limbs, to eliminate the UB Fighters. As the UB Fighters are eliminated, Genesect notices a teal-gray colored with a stylized cross shaped Ultra Wormhole. "We've found it," said Genesect.

Solgaleo and Lunala, including the Eon Duo, lands onto a large crystalline asteroid as the passengers climbs off the Ride Pokemon. As the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and Rotom Pokemon climbs onto Genesect. They witness a few Tanker Flippers emerging from the core of the Ultra Wormhole's web. Mostly, they see a new batch of UB Viruses emerge from the core as they identify a new UB Virus. "New UB Virus has been identified," analyzed Genesect. "UB Virus 04: Pulsar."

Zircuitoodle, the real name of the Pulsar UB Virus, has an appearance based on Xurkitree's wires, but the wire is yellow instead of a green and swirly appearance from the Spiker UB Virus. It also becomes zig-zag when short-circuiting the lane of the Ultra Wormhole's web. When it is not pulsing, the Pulsar UB Virus becomes flat. Jirachi, Hoopa (Confined Form), and Poipole thinks that the Pulsar UB Virus resembles to some noodles, or pasta, that they stupidly slurp the Pulsar UB Virus, swallowing it. "Hoopa, no!" warned Rotom Pokedex. "That's too dangerous, you can't eat those. Plus, they are not edible."

"Mmm, electric noodles," said Hoopa.

As a foolish result, the three loons' stomach starts to vibrate and spark for two seconds, one second each. "Uh oh," hiccupped Jirachi.

"Oh no," added Poipole.

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole gets electrocuted from digesting the Pulsar UB Viruses. Afterwards, they are now burnt from the UB Virus' short-circuit attack; they start to laugh after getting electrocuted by the Pulsar UB Viruses. "You shouldn't haven't eaten that, Hoopa," commented Rotom Pokedex. "Anyways, Genesect, the Zircuitoodle UB Viruses attempt to short-circuit lanes within the electrical field, thus the lane they are on show a multicolored end. When they stop moving, they start to expand and turn white when they are about to pulse. It is impossible for you to cross lanes that Zircuitoodles have effectively short-circuited. You must get into their lanes and quickly shoot at them before they pulse. If you're caught in the lane when it short-circuits it, you will be stunned and immobile for a few seconds. After the Pulsar UB Virus executes a short-circuit attack, it will move onto the next lane of the web. Remember, if the Pulsar UB Virus reaches to the lip of the web, it will have the same ability as the Flipper UB Virus, flip onto the lip of the web and try to drag you. Be careful."

Since the Pulsar UB Virus cannot shoot green star shaped projectiles, they pulse on the lanes of the web instead. Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at one Tanker Bowmdrehen. Every time he shoots at one Tanker Flipper, it splits into two Bowmdrehen. While a few Tanker Flippers emerge from the Ultra Wormhole's core, multiple Zircuitoodle emerge from the core of the web more than the Tanker Flippers do. Genesect unintentionally crosses to a pulsing lane, which causes Genesect to be temporarily stunned and immobile by the Pulsars. As one Pulsar, the one that zapped Genesect, is about to reach to the lip of the web, which is about to capture Genesect, Genesect says, "Mayday! Mayday! I need assistance, Color-changing Genesect."

Color-changing Genesect assists Genesect as he shoots the Pulsar UB Virus. Now Genesect can freely crawl around the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web after a short period of time from being stunned by the Zircuitoodle's attack. When the two Flipper UB Viruses reach to the lip of the web, they flip onto the lip faster. Also, another Tanker Flipper climbs onto the lane, which is faster than ever. As the two Flippers surround Genesect, Genesect shoots green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to neutralize the two Flipper UB Viruses. A few UB Viruses are lingering on the Ultra Wormhole's web; therefore, the rest of the UB Viruses are the Zircuitoodle swarm. As the Genesect Duo shoots a few Pulsar UB Viruses, there are three remaining Pulsars left. "Oooh! More electric noodles," hooted Hoopa. "I'm ready for seconds."

"Oh god, Hoopa, not again," groaned Rotom Pokedex.

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole brainlessly slurps the Pulsar UB Viruses again, which causes them to be electrocuted again. Afterwards, they all laughed after they were electrocuted again. The barrier on the Ultra Wormhole disappears after the three ditzy Pokemon digested the last UB Viruses. Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, dives into the Ultra Wormhole. "Good luck, Genesect," said Lunala.

While Genesect and the gang passes through an Ultra Wormhole, Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy to recharge his Z-Power. "Z-Power, recharged," said Color-changing Genesect.

Genesect and the gang arrives at a world that was 2660 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Crater. As they arrive to the starting point of the Ultra Crater, the Genesect Duo unfolds as they land onto the green rocky surface. Jirachi and Poipole climbs off Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Genesect. At the Ultra Crater, it is a large expanse with several craters filled with a green substance. The land has what looks to be metal pipes growing as roots throughout the rock. A few red pointy stones also stick out of the ground. Several geysers are also present shooting out steam. Multiple UB Fighters with every classification resides at the Ultra Crater, which are led by the mothership, Celesteela. A large mountainous expanse is pictured in the background. The sky is yellow possibly due to geothermal activity from the land geysers. "Our mission is to recover the Flyinium Z-Crystal at the Ultra Crater," summarized Genesect.

The geothermal geysers at the Ultra Crater are breathing heated air into the atmosphere. Genesect and the gang walks to the first crater with a red pointed stone bridge. As they are in the middle of the stony bridge, the Ultra Crater starts to shake due to Celesteela causing an earthquake on the ground. "Just keep on walking, Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect.

Afterwards, they pass through the bridge as they climb to the second crater, where Celesteela is encountered. Rotom Pokedex gathers information about the mothership. "Celesteela, the Launch Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "Celesteela has the ability to accelerate with its rocket launcher-like arms. It is known as the mothership of the UB Fighters."

Celesteela causes another earthquake as it rises out of the second crater's surface. "Dear god!" exclaimed Hoopa in astonishment. "Celesteela is so huge! Hoopa was surprised!"

As Celesteela levitates in the air, its aura flared itself to life that its defense rose sharply. Not only that, the horn on top of Celesteela seems to have a wireless communication to some life support tower off the distance, which causes Celesteela to be invincible. "Analyzing the enemy's defenses," scanned Genesect, as he uses the ability, Download. "Special attack increased."

Celesteela is so huge that there is only one in existence; the mothership calls its allies for help to get rid of the intruders. Multiple UB Fighters with all classifications appear as they pursue Genesect and the gang. Acting fast, the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form; once again, Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. They start to chase Celesteela, the mothership, and the UB Fighters in hot pursuit. "I knew Celesteela is the mothership of all UB Fighters the whole time," realized Jirachi, "which is why there are so many enemy fighters upon reaching the Ultra Crater."

While chasing the starship and the fighters, they see more UB Fighters on the runway at the Ultra Crater's surface. The UB Fighters appear to have their runways and enemy bases. More UB Fighters have soared out of the runway as they chase Genesect and the gang's tail. "Hang on tight, Hoopa and Rotom Pokedex," reminded Genesect, as he prepares to perform a Kulbit.

He then performs a Kulbit to confuse the enemy fighters from behind, and now Genesect is behind the enemy fighters' tail. Genesect shoots cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, at the UB Fighters. However, there are still more UB Fighters in front of Genesect and the gang, which are led by Celesteela. As Color-changing Genesect attempts to shoot Celesteela with the cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, Celesteela's barrier is deflecting his projectiles due to Celesteela's wireless communication with the life support tower. Genesect shoots at the rest of the UB Fighters to destroy them. After Genesect defeats the UB Fighters led by Celesteela, Genesect and the gang seeks refuge into the crater. As a result, now they have lost Celesteela. "Great, now we've lost Celesteela," whispered Genesect. "Now the mothership will never find us."

They sneak out of the crater without being caught as they float above the ground; the Genesect Duo then unfolds and lands onto the ground as quiet as possible. The passengers temporarily climb off the Genesect Duo and levitates freely. Strangely, the valley is too quiet as there are no signs of intelligent life for now. Abruptly, a horde of UB Fighters are floating above the ground as they lock onto Genesect and the gang with red dots around them. "We're surrounded, Genesect," alerted Poipole. "Attack!"

Acting fast, Genesect uses Thunderbolt by firing a beam of yellow electricity at the red pointed crystalline stone; the stone absorbs electricity as it is about to refract light and electricity. The way the crystalline stone refracts light and electricity is like Necrozma, but Necrozma does not absorb electricity although. It causes the crystalline stone to fire multiple beams of electricity in different colors of the rainbow at a horde of UB Fighters, causing a huge explosion. The explosion causes to launch Genesect and the gang into the air. They land onto a large crater after they were launched by the explosion. "That was close," panted Hoopa. "Good thing we've landed onto another crater."

A surveillance camera unfolds on the wall of the crater and is about to expose Genesect. Acting fast, Genesect uses the Neutral Drive Techno Blast shot by shooting a green and white laser projectile to destroy the surveillance camera. Once again, the Ultra Crater starts to shake, but it is not Celesteela this time. Instead, the crater opens a Z-Shaped hole, which is used as an artificial door. Genesect and the gang leaps into the hole, and the Z-Shaped door is about to close. Before it closes hermetically, it aligns into the letter Z. Then, the doors are hermetically closed. "It's so dark inside," shuddered Jirachi.

"I can't even see," commented Hoopa.

"Fear not, Hoopa," said Rotom Pokedex, "I have the ability to use the flashlight application on the Pokedex."

Rotom Pokedex activates the flashlight application on the Pokedex to see inside; while leading the light from the flashlight application, Genesect and the gang enters into a dark hexagonal tunnel. At the tunnel, they follow their path inside. "We've entered the tunnel, Rotom Pokedex, but we need a map," said Genesect.

"Don't worry," replied Rotom Pokedex. "I've provided a map of the tunnel as I am picking up some energy from Celesteela's life support tower. According to the map, the tunnel has a Z-shaped structure."

As Genesect and the gang are at the last direction of the tunnel, the lights have turned on as a metallic pillar with electricity is about to crush Genesect and the gang behind them. They dash as fast as they can while levitating to escape the tunnel. As the doors in a Z-Shaped formation is about to close, Genesect and the gang dives into the exit of the tunnel. Luckily, after they safely escaped, the doors close behind them as the pillar collides to the hermetically shut doors. "Whew, that was a close one," panted Jirachi.

"Look," pointed Genesect, as they witnessed a Flyinium Z-Crystal floating above the center pole reactor. "We've found the Z-Crystal. It's the only way to shut down the life support tower's power source, but we must cross through a bridge of levitating disc-like platforms."

At the life support tower's underground energy chamber room, Genesect and the gang rhythmically jumps onto the disc-like platform in the first verse of the "2001: A Space Odyssey" theme song. Every time, they set foot on the floating platform, it starts to light. Suddenly, the platforms start to collapse that Genesect and the gang intelligently levitates right before it collapsed. "Think again, disc-like platforms," gloated Genesect. "We have the ability to levitate."

Finally, they land onto the floor with the Flyinium Z-Crystal floating on the center pole reactor. As Genesect is about to retrieve the Flyinium Z-Crystal, it turned out to be a holographic decoy. Eventually, the holographic decoy disappears as an evil clone of Genesect rises out of the elevator-like floor. The evil clone of Genesect is known as Dark Pseudo Genesect. "You have been fooled by this holographic decoy, Genesect," declared Dark Pseudo Genesect. "Prepare to be destroyed."

Dark Pseudo Genesect has an appearance greatly resembles to Genesect, but its color is black and it has a black cape. It also has a pair of shoulder armors. Its eyes are blood red, almost similar to the eyes of the regular colored Genesect. This clone is created by the UB Fighters as a result of copying Genesect's data. Its purple drive on its cannon has a compact disc inside, which can use all five types of Techno Blasts in one drive. "Not today, Dark Pseudo Genesect," declared Hoopa, as he assists Genesect.

Dark Pseudo Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast shots by shooting fire-like laser projectiles. The energy chamber room turned out to be a battlefield chamber room since the power source is a holographic decoy. Hoopa quickly grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that the enemy shots are sent into the ring portal. The Point B Ring portal appears behind Dark Pseudo Genesect that the Burn Drive Techno Blast projectiles hurl to the imposter and takes severe damage. Dark Pseudo Genesect is destroyed as it took drastic damage. As the Point B ring portal disappears, Hoopa hangs his Point A ring back to its left horn as the portal on the Point A ring disappears. "Thanks for the assistance, Hoopa," thanked Genesect.

"It has been my pleasure," replied Hoopa.

"That whole thing is a reference to the 'Toy Story 2' intro since we are trying to find the Z-Crystal," mentioned Jirachi.

"Yep," Rotom Pokedex answered.

"Anyways, let's go find the Flyinium Z-Crystal for real," said Genesect.

They proceed their trek by going to the elevator-like floor Dark Pseudo Genesect had used. As they took the elevator-like platform, they arrive to the _real_ energy chamber room as the authentic power source starts to hum. They witness the real Flyinium Z-Crystal floating in the center pole reactor; however, the floating power relays are surrounding the Flyinium Z-Crystal that it created a pillar shaped barrier around the Z-Crystal. The floating power relays in the energy chamber are known as the floating Spark Bits. "This is it, the real Flyinium Z-Crystal," said Hoopa.

"Also, the floating Spark Bits appear on an arcade game 'Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon'," stated Color-changing Genesect.

Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect as the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form. The Genesect Duo hovers and reaches to the center pole reactor near the Spark Bits. As the Genesect Duo pursues the floating power relays, the small steady Spark Bits orbit the barrier protecting the Z-Crystal. The floating Spark Bits has one weapon, Bit Bombs; the Bit Bombs are cyan shaped spherical projectiles fired from the power relays. "Destroy all the floating power relays, and then retrieve the Flyinium Z-Crystal," advised the Rotom Pokedex.

"Roger," replied Genesect.

Genesect and Color-changing Genesect shoots cyan photon laser projectiles, from its limbs, at the Bit Bombs to counter the Spark Bits' attack as they are shooting at the Spark Bits. After the Spark Bits are destroyed, the barrier disappears that Genesect has a chance to quickly retrieve the Flyinium Z. "Quick, get that Z-Crystal," said Poipole.

The Paleozoic Pokemon quickly recovers the stolen Z-Crystal. As Genesect finally recovers the stolen Z-Crystal for real, the center pole reactor topples as the _real_ energy chamber has a chain reaction of explosions. Acting fast, Genesect punctures a hole to escape the life support tower's underground energy chamber. Back at the Ultra Crater's surface, the life support tower is powered off as the tower falls like a mighty oak. As a result, Celesteela is no longer invincible; although, Celesteela still has its aura flaring itself to life that it still has two stages of increased physical defense. Celesteela sees Genesect and the gang that it is about to retaliate Genesect for destroying the life support tower's power source. "Quick, use your Z-Power, Genesect," advised Rotom Pokedex.

Acting fast, Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal that it is surrounded by Z-Power. Genesect unleashes his full-force Z-Move against the mothership of the UB Fighters, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Genesect.

Genesect fires an enormous yellow beam projectile of electricity at Celesteela; as Celesteela is hit by Genesect's Z-Move, it causes an explosive pillar of electricity to erupt. Finally, Celesteela is defeated by Genesect's Z-Move that the mothership disappears. Afterwards, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal is drained by the usage of the Z-Move. The Genesect Duo carries the passengers as they are going back to the starting point of the Ultra Crater, which has the teal-gray colored with a stylized cross shaped Ultra Wormhole. As they dive into the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy to recharge Genesect's Z-Power. "Z-Power, recharged," said Genesect.

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, the Eon Duo, along with Solgaleo and Lunala, are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their recovered Z-Crystal. Finally, Genesect and the gang returns with their recovered Z-Crystal in one piece. "Excellent work on recovering the Flyinium Z-Crystal, Genesect," congratulated Lunala.

As they return, Jirachi and Poipole climbs off Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs off Genesect. Before they move onward to the next world in Ultra Space, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. As the Genesect Duo remain in their high speed flight form, which they fly alone with their equipped Z-Crystals, Genesect and the gang continues to soar in Ultra Space to move onward to the next world.


	11. Ultra Forest

At Ultra Space, Genesect and the gang glides in Ultra Space to progress to the next world in Ultra Space. Solgaleo and Lunala always retain their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases while soaring in Ultra Space, even residing the spatial world with crystalline asteroids. Genesect and Color-changing Genesect are currently in their high speed flight form. A medium cluster of UB Fighters with all classifications form in a rectangular shaped attack formation. "They are not so many UB Fighters in the attack formation since we defeated Celesteela and recovered the Flyinium Z-Crystal," said Genesect.

Three Paperplane UB Fighters, with one of the three types each, soars out of the formation to attack Genesect and the gang with each weapon: photon laser guns, missiles, and mono laser guns. Lunala uses its Shadow Shield ability to deflect the enemy projectiles, except for the missiles, by creating a violet-blue force field. "Solgaleo, use Sunsteel Strike," commanded Jirachi.

Solgaleo roars into action as it uses Sunsteel Strike; the Sunne Pokemon simply charges the missile with great force to destroy it. Genesect shoots cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, at three types of Flugzeuto UB Fighters. Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike again by tackling the whole cluster of UB Fighters with great force. After the cluster of UB Fighters are exterminated, Genesect and the gang encounters a few UB Fighters soaring towards them. Poipole shoots mono laser guns, from the needle on its head, at a few UB Fighters. "Looks like I am getting my strength back," said Poipole. "I think I am starting to feel much better."

"Ugh, I'm sick of Ultra Space," complained Hoopa, in its Confined Form. "I want to go home."

"We can't go home just yet," replied Color-changing Genesect. "We need to recover the Z-Crystals and rescue Lusamine."

After a simple short fight against the UB Fighters, Genesect spotted a forest-green colored clover shaped Ultra Wormhole. "Ultra Wormhole has been found," pointed Genesect.

Before the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, Color-changing Genesect changes its color from a Shiny Genesect replica into a forest green colored Genesect, which is a perfect camouflage. "Brilliant idea, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Rotom Pokedex. "Now the UB Viruses will never know where you are because the Ultra Wormhole's color will blend into your color."

"Thanks," thanked Color-changing Genesect. "With my color changing ability, anything is possible."

The Ride Pokemon lands onto a large crystalline asteroid as the passengers exit their Ride Pokemon. Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. As the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, Color-changing Genesect's forest green color blends into the Ultra Wormhole's forest green color, which will confuse the UB Viruses. A few Zircuitoodle UB Viruses emerge from the Ultra Wormhole's core; while the first half of the batch has Tanker Flippers, the second half of the batch has Tanker Fuseballs. "New UB Virus has been detected," scanned Genesect. "UB Virus 03 Tanker Fuseball."

"Tanker Fuseballs are like Tanker Flippers, but they are actually two Baliskrairat UB Viruses stuck together," described the Rotom Pokedex. "These break apart into two Baliskrairat, when shot or when they reach to the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web. If you shoot a Tanker Fuseball, you must move immediately out of the way or the Fuseballs that appear will charge to you, which will paralyze and stun you for a short amount of time."

Once again, Poipole, Jirachi, and Hoopa grabs the Pulsar UB Viruses; then, Hoopa pulls out some Marinara dipping sauce from thin air. They dip the Pulsar UB Viruses into the Marinara Sauce and eats it. As another stupid result, the three loons are electrocuted from the Pulsar UB Viruses. "Not again," said Rotom Pokedex. "I've told you this a thousand times, that thing is dangerous."

After the three Pokemon got electrocuted, they are burnt as they laugh. "I've could have added some meatballs," said Hoopa.

Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at the Tanker Fuseballs and Tanker Flippers. As a result, each Tanker Flipper splits into two Bowmdrehen while each Tanker Fuseball splits into two Baliskrairat. The two Balistrairat UB Viruses were confused on where the shots came from as Color-changing Genesect's forest green color blends into the Ultra Wormhole's color. The Fuseball UB Viruses start moving around the edges of the Ultra Wormhole's lanes. Color-changing Genesect crawls around the clover shaped Ultra Wormhole's web while shooting at the UB Viruses in lightning speed. This causes the UB Viruses to be confused; it also makes Color-changing Genesect avoid the enemies' attacks in lightning speed. After the UB Viruses were easily disinfected thanks to Color-changing Genesect's camouflage and speed, the barrier on the Ultra Wormhole dissipates. "Wow, I'm surprised," responded Rotom Pokedex in astonishment. "You actually breezed through this without the aid of Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal."

"Now let's go dive into the Ultra Wormhole," said Poipole.

Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, dives into the Ultra Wormhole leading to the next world in Ultra Space. "Good luck, Genesect," said Solgaleo.

After passing through an Ultra Wormhole, Genesect and the gang arrives at a world that was 3325 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Forest. As they arrive to the Ultra Forest, the Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the sandy ground, resembling to paper. The passengers climb off the Genesect Duo as they land. At the Ultra Forest, the landscape of this world is that of a forest, with trees sprouting flowers resembling to Kartana. The leaves on the floor are rectangular and resemble paper. The ground appears to be sandy, resembling a Japanese Rock Garden. Multiple Kartana and some Ultra Forest Kartenvoy resides at the Ultra Forest. The leaves at the Ultra Forest are flying in the air from the gentle breeze. At the end of the area, it has a large rock alongside a Japanese Pagoda Tower with four floors. "I've never thought that the Ultra Forest is so beautiful," admired Rotom Pokedex. "I'm going to take a picture of it."

Rotom Pokedex takes a picture of the beautiful landscape of the Ultra Forest using the camera on the Pokedex. "The Ultra Forest reminds me of the Anxious Acres planet at the Floette Kingdom solar system in the 9th dimension," compared Genesect, "but the Ultra Forest has a more oriental theme than planet Anxious Acres."

"Anyways, our mission is to recover the next stolen Z-Crystal, the Grassium Z-Crystal," said Color-changing Genesect.

As they are about to proceed their mission, an Ultra Forest Kartenvoy says, "Kartana. Cut it down or be sliced."

Before Genesect battles against the trainers, Genesect says, "Hoopa, summon me a Burn Drive."

"Right away, Genesect," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from his left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a Burn Drive for Genesect. Hoopa lifts the black lock button on Genesect's cannon to remove the Neutral Drive. Then, Hoopa inserts the Burn Drive and locks the drive into place. Genesect's eyes flash as he reads the Burn Drive. "Burn Drive, installed," said Genesect.

After Genesect's Burn Drive has been read, Hoopa hangs his ring back to his left horn as the portal disappears. Genesect, while holding the Burn Drive, encounters the first Ultra Forest Kartenvoy. "Battō!" declared an Ultra Forest Kartenvoy, as he sends out a Kartana without the need of a Beast Ball nor Poke Ball.

Rotom Pokedex gathers information about Kartana as Genesect is about to battle against Kartana. "Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokemon," described the Rotom Pokedex. "Kartana has the ability to slice a gigantic steel tower with one stroke of a blade."

"That seems dangerous!" exclaimed Jirachi in surprise.

Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast by firing a fire-like beam of energy, from its cannon, to easily knock out Kartana. As Kartana fainted, an Ultra Forest Kartenvoy says, "Men! Kote! Do! Tsuki!"

The Ultra Forest Kartenvoy's speech is a reference to kendo, a Japanese marital art. As Genesect and the gang are about to fight against another trainer, they see a large rock alongside a Japanese Pagoda Tower with four floors. As the second Ultra Forest Kartenvoy is about to send out a Kartana without a capsule, an Ultra Forest Kartenvoy says, "Tachi-ai!"

"I'll take it from here, Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect, as he battles against Kartana.

Color-changing Genesect uses Flamethrower by firing a stream of orange-red fire at Kartana, defeating it. As Kartana fainted, an Ultra Forest Kartenvoy says, "Tsuba-zeriai!"

"Since Kartana has poor Special Defense, and is four times weak to fire type moves, we will surely defeat the Boss Kartana in no time," said Rotom Pokedex.

After the Genesect Duo defeated two Ultra Forest Kartenvoys with their Kartana, they are about to encounter the Boss Kartana. As they encounter the Boss Kartana, the Boss Kartana slices the large rock in a diagonal direction, splitting the rock in two. Kartana is almost the size of Hoopa's Confined Form while the Boss Kartana's size is the size of Genesect. "You two were quite strong," complimented the Boss Kartana.

"Thanks," replied the Genesect Duo.

"In order to obtain the Grassium Z-Crystal, you must pass through... 'The Four Floors of Fear'."

The Boss Kartana vanishes with a smoke screen bomb. Genesect and the gang enters the Pagoda tower to survive the "Four Floors of Fear". At the first floor of the tower, Genesect encounters some Ultra Forest Ninjas and multiple ally Kartana. "You take down the ally Kartana, and I will take down the ninjas," planned Genesect. "And break!"

Color-changing Genesect uses Flamethrower to incinerate some ally Kartana. Genesect uses Metal Claw to slash the Ultra Forest Ninjas; the black ninja suit gets ripped by Genesect's Metal Claw, which also has blood seeping. Hoopa and Jirachi uses Psychic to toss the Ultra Forest Ninjas to the wall, which punctures a hole on the wall. Poipole rapidly shoots mono laser guns, from the needle on its head, at some more Ultra Forest Ninjas. "Good teamwork," complimented Jirachi.

"Can I assist as Heat Rotom too, Hoopa?" asked Rotom Pokedex.

"Sure thing, one microwave oven, coming right up," replied Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a microwave oven; Rotom exits the Rotom Pokedex as he enters the microwave oven. Rotom has changed into Heat Rotom. "I'm all fired up," chuckled Heat Rotom, as he explained the pun.

Jirachi, Poipole, and Hoopa laugh about Heat Rotom's pun. "Good one, Heat Rotom," laughed Hoopa, as he hangs the ring back to its right horn as the portal disappears.

Genesect and the gang dashes to the second floor of the tower by taking the stairs; at the second floor, there are two Ultra Forest Sumo Wrestlers and more ally Kartana. Heat Rotom uses Overheat while Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast shots to burn the ally Kartana. Jirachi and Hoopa uses Psychic at the twin Ultra Forest Sumo Wrestlers; Hoopa tosses the first Ultra Forest Sumo Wrestler while Jirachi tosses the other one. Both Ultra Forest Sumo Wrestlers collided and they fall down to the floor, which causes a hole on the floor and crashes to the first floor. "Keep it up, guys," said Genesect, "and soon we will get the Grassium Z-Crystal."

The heroes continue to dash to the third floor of the tower by taking the stairs. At the third floor, there are a horde of Ultra Forest Blackbelts and more multiple ally Kartana. The Genesect Duo and Heat Rotom uses their fire type moves against more ally Kartana. Hoopa and Jirachi uses Psychic at one Ultra Forest Blackbelt and tosses it towards the Ultra Forest Blackbelts like bowling pins. "Strike!" cheered Hoopa.

As the Ultra Forest Blackbelts collided, they were thrown out of the Pagoda Tower through the windows. Abruptly, as they are about to go to the ladder to the fourth floor, an Ultra Forest Samurai ambushes Genesect and the gang, blocking their path. "Stand back, guys," said Genesect. "I'll deal with the Ultra Forest Samurai."

Genesect confronts to the Ultra Forest Samurai and battles against it. They clash each other with their blades during the battle. Genesect pushes the Ultra Forest Samurai's blade off its hands, and Genesect finishes the enemy by using Metal Claw. Afterwards, Hoopa uses Psychic to throw the Ultra Forest Samurai out of the window. Finally, Genesect and the gang climbs to the ladder leading to the fourth and final floor of the tower. "We've made it!" cheered Jirachi.

"You guys are hardcore warriors," complimented the Boss Kartana.

"Thanks," replied Genesect, "now give us the Grassium Z-Crystal."

"There was no Grassium Z-Crystal in the tower."

"You what?!"

"You are forbidden to leave unless you sign this contract."

"Wait, this whole thing was a scam to get us to by real estate?"

"It is, Genesect," added Hoopa.

The sneaky sly scammer offers Genesect a vacation timeshare at the Ultra Forest Pagoda Tower, as it is revealed that there was no Grassium Z-Crystal in the tower. Instead of having the Grassium Z-Crystal as a reward, it is a timeshare scam. "No!" declined Genesect. "I will not get into your timeshare scam!"

"Then get into my blades!" declared the Boss Kartana, as its aura flared itself to life that its attack rose sharply.

The Genesect Duo's ability, Download, analyzes the Boss Kartana's defenses; both of their special attacks rose by one stage after the analysis is complete. Genesect uses the Burn Drive Techno Blast shots by firing fire-like projectiles, from its cannon, at the Boss Kartana, but the Boss Kartana uses Detect to evade the fiery projectiles. Color-changing Genesect uses Flamethrower, but the Boss Kartana uses Detect to evade the Flamethrower. The Boss Kartana calls its allies for help that it summons one ally Kartana. Color-changing Genesect absorbs the Firium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and he unleashes his full-force Z-Power against the Boss Kartana and its ally, Inferno Overdrive. "Drink Inferno Wrath!" phrased Color-changing Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect gathers a large ball of yellow-orange fire from its cannon and fires it at the Boss Kartana and one ally Kartana. The large ball of fire explodes like a smart bomb, incinerating one ally Kartana, the Boss Kartana, and the entire Ultra Forest Pagoda Tower. Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. As a result, they all fall down from the tower's destruction as the Boss Kartana disappeared and went into hiding. Under the rubble, there is something sparkling beneath the debris. "Wait a sec," said Genesect. "The Grassium Z-Crystal is buried underground beneath the rubble. That little sneak."

Genesect clears the rubble of the tower and starts digging the ground. Finally, Genesect recovers the Grassium Z-Crystal as he grabs it. "So, the Grassium Z-Crystal is buried underground on the spot where the Pagoda Tower was built?" asked Heat Rotom.

"Yes, the Boss Kartana is a little sneaky," agreed Genesect.

As a result, for using Inferno Overdrive, after burning the Pagoda Tower, the Ultra Forest gets caught on fire that it became another hellish ordeal, a forest fire. Luckily, Genesect and the gang has recovered the Grassium Z-Crystal. "Now it's a good time to summon me a washing machine, Hoopa," said Heat Rotom.

"You got it, Heat Rotom," replied Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its waist and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a washing machine. Rotom exits the microwave oven and enters into the washing machine, becoming Wash Rotom. "This is my favorite appliance ever," smiled Wash Rotom. "I should use it more often because it is more useful. Oh, that reminds me. Can you please discard the microwave oven for me?"

"Sure," accepted Hoopa, as he discards the microwave oven into the ring portal.

Hoopa attaches the ring back to its waist as the portal disappears. While Genesect and the gang carefully escapes the Ultra Forest's forest fire, Wash Rotom uses Hydro Pump by extinguishing the flames of the Ultra Forest like a firefighter. Suddenly, while carefully escaping, the burning tree branch falls onto the ground and blocks Genesect and the gang's path. "Don't worry," reassured Wash Rotom. "I'll take care of this."

Wash Rotom extinguishes the burning tree branch by using Hydro Pump from its tail pipe. As the tree branch is extinguished, Genesect slices the fallen tree branch by using Metal Claw to clear the path. Then, Wash Rotom extinguishes the rest of the Ultra Forest's forest fire as they are getting close to the starting point of the Ultra Forest. After the entire forest fire has been extinguished, they have finally made it back to the starting point with the forest-green colored clover shaped Ultra Wormhole. "Thank you for saving our lives by putting out all the fire, Wash Rotom," thanked one Ultra Forest Kartenvoy. "In return for such bravery, I will bestow you a plate of sushi."

An Ultra Forest Kartenvoy gives Hoopa a plate of sushi. "Thanks," thanked Hoopa.

"Let's dig in, shall we?" said Jirachi.

Jirachi, Poipole, and Hoopa starts scarfing the sushi in no time. Afterwards, Rotom exits the washing machine and reenters the Pokedex, becoming Rotom Pokedex again. Before they go back to Ultra Space, Genesect says, "Hoopa, switch my drive back to the Neutral Drive."

Hoopa lifts the black lock button on the cannon to detach the Burn Drive; he then reinstalls the Neutral Drive back to Genesect's cannon and locks it in place. "Neutral Drive, returned," said Genesect. "Now please discard the Burn Drive and the washing machine too."

"Got it," accepted Hoopa, as he grabs both rings from both horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Both portals appear on both rings as he discards the Burn Drive and the washing machine into both ring portals. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs a pair of rings back onto his horns as the portals disappear. The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form as the passengers climb onto the Genesect Duo; Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. Genesect and the gang dives into the forest-green colored clover shaped Ultra Wormhole. While passing through an Ultra Wormhole, Color-changing Genesect's Firium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy on the Ultra Wormhole to recharge its Z-Power. "Z-Power, recharged," said Color-changing Genesect.

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, the Ride Pokemon are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their Grassium Z-Crystal. Genesect and the gang returns to Ultra Space with the recovered Z-Crystal. "Congratulations on recovering the Grassium Z-Crystal, Genesect," congratulated Solgaleo.

"At the Ultra Forest, we have fought against the Ultra Forest Kartenvoy trainers with their Kartana," rephrased Hoopa. "Afterwards, we went to the Pagoda Tower to endure the 'Four Floors of Fear', which were filled with Ultra Forest Ninjas, Ultra Forest Blackbelts, two Ultra Forest Sumo Wrestlers, some ally Kartana, and an Ultra Forest Samurai. And finally, the Genesect Duo fought against the Boss Kartana to recover the Grassium Z-Crystal. As Color-changing Genesect used Inferno Overdrive, the Ultra Forest is set on fire. We've escaped through this ordeal while Rotom is in its Wash Rotom form to extinguish the fire. An Ultra Forest Kartenvoy gave us some sushi as a reward for saving the Ultra Forest from the forest fire."

Before moving onward, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. As the passengers climb onto their Ride Pokemon, the Genesect Duo flies by themselves. And so, after enduring the Ultra Forest, Genesect and the gang glides in Ultra Space to go to the next world in Ultra Space, perhaps a city that used to be civilized.


	12. Ultra Ruin

While Genesect and the gang ventures through a spatial world with crystalline asteroids, Hoopa asks, "Lunala, what is the formerly civilized city you are talking about in Ultra Space?"

"The formerly civilized city is known as the Ultra Ruin," explained the wise Lunala. "Long ago, UB-05 Glutton has destroyed the city that the citizens of the city evacuated into distant planets of Ultra Space. Its air in the Ultra Ruin is dangerous to breathe in that it is highly toxic for humans to survive."

"That's awful, I hope they are ok while they temporarily colonize the distant planets away from the Ultra Ruin."

"When you and Genesect get to the Ultra Ruin, you and Genesect must recover the Darkinium Z-Crystal, which is guarded by UB-05."

"UB-05 Glutton has stolen the Darkinium Z-Crystal during the Crimson Invasion at our home world after it destroyed the city in Ultra Space, which is now Ultra Ruin," commented Genesect.

A small group of UB Fighters, nine total, forms in a V-shaped attack formation; all classifications are on the attack formation. Two Bolt UB Fighters exit the attack formation and fires beams of electricity at the Genesect Duo. "Mayday! Mayday!" cried Genesect. "I'm hit!"

As a result, the Genesect Duo crash lands onto a large crystalline asteroid. Poipole assists the Genesect Duo as he shoots cyan mono laser guns, from the needle on its head, at the two Karisago UB Fighters. The Genesect Duo recovers as they remain in their high speed flight form; they fly back to the attack formation to continue their pursuit against the UB Fighters. "Thanks for the assistance, Poipole," thanked Genesect.

Three types of Paperplane UB Fighters exit the attack formation as they are about to use their weapons. Acting fast, Genesect quickly shoots cyan laser projectiles, from its limbs, to destroy three Paperplane UB Fighters. The remaining UB Fighters in the attack formation are two Boomerang UB Fighters and two Saucer UB Fighters. While Color-changing Genesect currently remains in its forest green color, he shoots cyan photon laser projectiles, from its limbs, at the remaining UB Fighters. "UB Fighters are now destroyed," said Color-changing Genesect.

After the UB Fighters are destroyed, they continue to proceed on their trek. Suddenly, they are blocked by a cluster of crystalline asteroids. Genesect and the gang temporarily levitates as they stopped. "Lunala, use Moongeist Beam!" commanded Hoopa.

Lunala screeches like Mothra as it uses Moongeist Beam by fully spreading its wings and crescent tail while remaining in its Full Moon Phase. It creates swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre; then, Lunala fires a large light blue beam from the centre at the crystalline asteroids to vaporize it. Afterwards, they continue to soar in Ultra Space; while flying, Genesect notices an orange colored octagon shaped Ultra Wormhole. "Ultra Wormhole has been spotted," pointed Genesect. "Once we disinfect the Ultra Wormhole by exterminating the UB Viruses, we will surely go to the Ultra Ruin."

The Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web to pursue the UB Viruses; as the Ride Pokemon lands onto a large crystalline asteroid, the passengers exit their Ride Pokemon. Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect while Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect. While the Genesect Duo pursues the UB Viruses, a few Baliskrairat UB Viruses emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole; the first half of the batch has Tanker Bowmdrehen while the second half has Tanker Pulsars. "New UB Virus has been detected," scanned Genesect. "UB Virus 04: Tanker Pulsar."

A Tanker Pulsar is basically two Zircuitoodle UB Viruses stuck together. Every lane of the Ultra Wormhole's web has a small rod with a spike at the end, which were created by the Spiker UB Viruses, even though they are absent on the web. "Well, I guess that's every UB Virus classifications, including Tankers," said Rotom Pokedex. "Anyways, Genesect, always stay still when shooting the Tanker Pulsar because they split into two Zicuitoodle on either side of the lanes. It will also split into two when reaching to the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web as well; after the Tanker Pulsar splits into two, the two Zircuitoodle UB Viruses will immediately short-circuit on either side of the lanes."

Hoopa grabs a Tanker Pulsar as he pulls out a bowl of meatballs with marinara sauce from thin air; then he adds the Tanker Pulsar into the bowl of meatballs and marinara sauce. As a batch of Tanker Pulsars are on the bowl, Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole eats some Pulsar UB Viruses along with some meatballs with marinara sauce. The three half-witted Pokemon are electrocuted from eating the Tanker Pulsars with meatballs and marinara sauce. They laughed after they were electrocuted from the Tanker Pulsars. "Again with this, Hoopa?" groaned Rotom Pokedex in annoyance, as he made a facepalm. "I told you guys that thing is too dangerous."

Genesect shoots green and white laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, at the Tanker Flippers and Tanker Pulsars. Each Tanker Flipper splits into two Bowmdrehen UB Viruses while the Tanker Pulsars split into two Zurcuitoodle UB Viruses. Color-changing Genesect shoots black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to neutralize the spikes on the lanes and the Baliskrairat UB Virus, but the Fuseball UB Virus dodges Color-changing Genesect's shots as the UB Virus moves on the edges of the lane. The spikes on the lanes are neutralized by Color-changing Genesect; as the Fuseball UB Virus slowly crosses to the next lane, Color-changing Genesect shoots at the Fuseball UB Virus. Another Fuseball UB Virus emerges from the core of the Ultra Wormhole's web. Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and Genesect unleashes his full-force Z-Move at a swarm of UB Viruses, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" phrased Genesect

He fires an enormous yellow electric beam projectile at the core of the orange colored octagon shaped Ultra Wormhole. When the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple UB Viruses all at once. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. The barrier on the Ultra Wormhole dissipates after the Genesect Duo disinfected the Ultra Wormhole. Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, dives into the Ultra Wormhole to go to the Ultra Ruin. "Good luck, Genesect, and be careful," said Lunala.

While passing through an Ultra Wormhole, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy on the Ultra Wormhole to recharge Genesect's Z-Power. "Z-Power recharged," said Genesect.

As they exit the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect and the gang arrives at a world that was 3990 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Ruin. The passengers climb off the Genesect Duo as the two Genesect lands onto the floor and unfolds. They are inside the power plant of some city in another dimension. "Ah, here you are," said the masked man resembling to UB-05. "You've finally came back home."

"Actually, I'm from a different world," corrected Genesect.

"Oh right. I forgot that you are from another planet. Everyone in this city has evacuated into distant planets ever since Mr. Glutton has destroyed the city. Please enter this pipe to make yourself comfortable at home."

Genesect and the gang enters into the pipe to take a look for themselves on what the Ultra Ruin really looks like. After they exit the pipe, they witness the Ultra Ruin itself. At the Ultra Ruin, it is a destroyed futuristic Hau'oli City in another dimension. The ruins are situated on top of a toppled skyscraper. Multiple doors and faded signs for a Tourist Bureau, an apparel shop, a Malasada shop and a salon are visible on it, suggesting the city was arranged as a block of flats. The buildings are dead as they are lying on the ground. The sky at the Ultra Ruin is yellow and is dangerous to breathe due to UB-05's actions on destroying the city, which was also from the Power Plant's destruction as it attacked the city. "There is something familiar to this world," comprehended Genesect. "The Malasada shops usually exist in the Alola region in our home planet."

They see rubble and faded signs that are familiar to the one they know at their home world. Genesect sees a holographic display of Hau'oli City from two generations in the past, which is the one he has seen at Earth. "Wait a second," realized Genesect, "I realize that it looks a lot like Hau'oli City, but it is in a dystopian ruin in another dimension. It is also a futuristic incarnation of Hau'oli City in another planet, which is light years away from our home planet."

About a mile away from Genesect and the gang, they witness Guzzlord, UB-05's real name, devouring some rubble, dust, and scrap metal. Guzzlord is also holding the Darkinium Z-Crystal as he is guarding it. Rotom Pokedex gathers information about this Ultra Beast. "Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokemon," described Rotom Pokedex. "Information about this Ultra Beast is unknown. All I know is that Guzzlord is a dark and dragon type Ultra Beast."

"Remember, our mission is to recover the Darkinium Z-Crystal, which is guarded by a Guzzlord," summarized Genesect.

"Since Guzzlord is weak to bug and ice type, can you summon us two Chill Drives?" requested Color-changing Genesect.

"Two Chill Drives, coming right up," phrased Hoopa, as grabs both rings from both horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Two portals appear on both rings that it summons two Chill Drives. After Hoopa summoned the Chill Drives, he hangs both rings back to his horns as the portals disappear. Jirachi removes Color-changing Genesect's Neutral Drive as he lifts the black lock button while Hoopa removes Genesect's Neutral Drive by doing the same as Jirachi. They both install their Chill Drives onto the Genesect Duo's cannon and they lock them into place. Both Genesect's eyes flash as they read their Chill Drives. "Chill Drives installed," said the Genesect Duo.

"I want a refrigerator please," requested Rotom Pokedex.

Hoopa detaches a ring from its waist and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring as it summons a refrigerator appliance. Rotom exits the Rotom Pokdex and enters into the refrigerator, becoming Frost Rotom. Hoopa attaches the ring back to its waist as the portal disappears. "Ok, here is the plan," improvised Color-changing Genesect. "I will sneak into the shadows when I turn invisible to ambush Guzzlord while you, Frost Rotom, will be used as a distraction. Poipole, Hoopa, Jirachi, and Genesect will sneak into the shade of the Ultra Ruin while I will turn invisible to go into stealth mode. Got it?"

"Roger," replied Genesect. "And break!"

Color-changing Genesect changes its color from its forest green color into its invisible incarnation, and then he sneaks into the shadows in stealth mode. The rest of the heroes, except for Frost Rotom, sneaks into the shades of the Ultra Ruin. While the rest of the heroes go into stealth mode, Frost Rotom confronts to Guzzlord. However, Guzzlord is busy scarfing down the debris. Guzzlord's size is almost the size of a Wailord. Frost Rotom taps behind Guzzlord; as a result, the great gargantuan Guzzlord turns towards Frost Rotom for tapping behind him. "Come and get me, Guzzlord," tempted Frost Rotom, as he opens the refrigerator doors. "I have a variety of different kinds of food."

As Guzzlord seeks the insides of Frost Rotom, while searching for food, it is like dissecting a dead animal; however, Rotom is artificial rather than biological. Guzzlord purrs as he starts taking and eating some food inside Frost Rotom such as some leftover spaghetti, parmesan chicken, pizza, salad, apple juice, ice cream, milk, strawberry yogurt, fruit salad, etc. While Guzzlord is digging the insides of Frost Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon starts to get uncomfortable that he uses Blizzard to freeze Guzzlord. "Now Genesect!" said Frost Rotom, as he gives the signal.

Color-changing Genesect ambushes to Guzzlord as he turns back into a Shiny Genesect replica. The Genesect Duo uses their Chill Drive Techno Blast shots by shooting ice-like projectiles, from their cannons, at the frozen Guzzlord. Guzzlord thawed as his aura flared itself to life that its attack rose sharply. "Analyzing the enemy's defenses," scanned Genesect, as he uses the ability, Download.

Since Guzzlord has both equal defenses, despite both being poor defenses, it has a 50-50 chance on increasing either special attack or physical attack. Color-changing Genesect's attack increases while Genesect's special attack rises. Guzzlord uses Dragon Rush at Genesect, but Genesect avoided the attack. "Ha! Ya missed!" taunted Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect turns invisible again and sneaks behind Guzzlord. He uses X-Scissor by slicing Guzzlord in the formation of the letter X while its limbs glow light green. Then, Color-changing Genesect reverts to its Shiny Genesect replica.

"Ok! Ok! I surrender!" cried Guzzlord in defeat, as its aura dissipates. "All I want is something to eat since I'm endlessly hungry."

Suddenly, Genesect has hatched an idea. "I've got a perfect solution just for you, Guzzlord," said Genesect, as him and Guzzlord exit the city.

"Now that Guzzlord is out of the city, I have an idea," planned Color-changing Genesect, as he remains to be a Shiny Genesect replica. "We must repair the city back to its futuristic former glory to bring back the people that have evacuated."

"In order for people to survive, I will summon Tornadus in its Therian Form to blow the toxic air away," stated Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that it summons Tornadus in its Therian Form. "Now use hurricane to blow the toxic air away," ordered Jirachi.

Therian Form Tornadus uses Hurricane by making its wings glow light blue and it flaps powerful winds to blow the toxic air away. As the toxic air dissipates, thanks to Therian Form Tornadus, the sky is blue like it was originally. Then, Therian Form Tornadus dives into the ring portal after using Hurricane; Hoopa hangs the ring back to its left horn as the portal disappears. "Now that the toxic air is gone, we will use our Tool Guns to repair the city for sure," determined Hoopa, as Jirachi and Hoopa pull out their Tool Guns from thin air.

The two psychic Mythical Pokemon uses their Tool Guns by zapping around the Ultra Ruin's rubble to repair the entire city to its futuristic former glory. The Ultra Ruin is no longer a ruined city that it is now Ultra Hau'oli City, a fixed futuristic Hau'oli City in another dimension. "Ta da!" cheered Hoopa, as the city is fully repaired thanks to the Tool Guns.

Ultra Hau'oli City, in its repaired state, greatly resembles to Hau'oli City; however, it is a futuristic incarnation in another dimension. They have flying cars of the future and hover boards in the city. A Malasada shop serves every flavor of Malasada in the city, but it is served in liquid form in a cup. It also has a repaired Tourist Bureau, a salon, a Super Shopping District Mega Mall 5000 (a futuristic incarnation of the Hau'oli City Shopping District Mall), and an apparel shop. It also has the city hall and the power plant fully repaired; the city also has chrome skyscrapers. "Now let's test out the Alolan form evolution now that the city is repaired," said Jirachi.

Hoopa grabs both rings from its horns and tosses them into the air; both portals appear on both rings as it summons a Pikachu and a Thunder Stone. At the Ultra Hau'oli City, a Pikachu touches the Thunder Stone that it evolves into a Kantonian Raichu instead of an Alolan Raichu. "What?" puzzled Hoopa. "They don't have Alolan forms in this planet in another dimension at all?"

Its futuristic incarnation does not have Alolan forms in this planet; its climate is completely different than the Alola region at the home solar system. The Alolan forms used to exist two generations ago in another dimension; however, today, in the futuristic incarnation in another dimension, the climate is now changed.

Meanwhile, back with Genesect and Guzzlord, they are at the forest based on Melemele Island. "Now that we are in the forest, I will explain everything," recapped Guzzlord. "Long ago, before Necrozma summoned me to steal the Darkinium Z-Crystal in your home world, I was in a deep slumber in the deep crater of the second moon of the futuristic Earth in another dimension. One day, the space colonization on the second moon has occurred while the gravity gets unstable during my slumber. As they disturbed my slumber, I woke up as I rose out of the deep crater. I devoured the colony on the moon after I woke up; usually, I am endlessly hungry. Then, I leap into the orbit of a futuristic Earth in another dimension as I left the second moon. That is the part where I arrived at the Ultra Hau'oli City; I devoured every structure of the city as I wreak havoc. It is also the time where I destroyed the power plant of the city and ate the debris. That is how it all happened."

Genesect pulls out a Tool Gun and zaps at the ground to spawn a special machine for Guzzlord. "Behold, the Big Mac Generator 5000," presented Genesect. "This machine itself cannot be eaten because it has a non-toxic bitterant taste that deals fairy type damage. You can only eat the Big Mac sandwiches that are spawned by the machine."

Guzzlord became ecstatic when the machine is summoned by the Tool Gun; the Big Mac Generator 5000 is almost the same size as Guzzlord. Genesect then cranks the machine on high that the conveyor belt starts running; the machine spawns a line of massive Big Macs that are hot and fresh. These Big Mac sandwiches are half the size of Guzzlord. A happy Guzzlord chomps the Big Macs from the conveyor belt like Pac-Man chomping some Pac Dots. "Thank you so much, Genesect," thanked Guzzlord in appreciation. "In return for such kindness, I will bestow you the Darkinium Z-Crystal."

Genesect obtains the Darkinium Z as a token in return for the machine Genesect spawned. The Paleozoic Pokemon then returns to city after helping Guzzlord with his endless hunger conflict. As he returns to the city, Genesect is surprised about the fact that the city is fully repaired while the sky is blue. Fresh air kicks into the city, and the water is also crystal clear that it is now safe to drink from it. "Hoopa and I repaired the city with our Tool Guns," mentioned Jirachi.

Hoopa briefly enters the fully repaired power plant with the masked man. "Good news," said Hoopa. "Mr. Glutton is out of the city because Jirachi and I repaired the city by using the Tool Guns. Also, the water is safe to drink, the air is now fresh, and the sky is blue."

The masked man removes the mask and the suit, resembling to Guzzlord, that the city is back to its futuristic former glory. It reveals to be the mayor of Ultra Hau'oli City. As Hoopa and the mayor exits the power plant, he sees the citizens returning to the city with their flying cars of the future. The citizens of Ultra Hau'oli City cheer Genesect, Jirachi, and Hoopa for restoring the city and helping Guzzlord with his hunger conflict. "Thank you for restoring the city to its futuristic former glory," the mayor thanked in appreciation. "As a reward, I will give you the key to the city."

The mayor gives Genesect the key to the city as a reward. Genesect and the gang returns to the power plant of the city as Genesect recovered the Darkinium Z-Crystal and obtaining the key to the city trophy. "Heads up, Genesect," notifies Poipole, "the next world in Ultra Space is my home world, the Ultra Hive. You and Color-changing Genesect should keep your Chill Drives equipped because my relatives are dragon types."

"Thanks for reminding me," replied Genesect.

Rotom exits the refrigerator as he reenters into the Pokedex, becoming Rotom Pokedex again. "Hoopa, please discard the refrigerator," requested Rotom Pokedex.

"Got it," said Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring as Hoopa discards the refrigerator into the ring portal. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn as the portal disappears. At the power plant of the city, Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect as the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form. Genesect and the gang dives into the orange colored octagon shaped Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space. "Lunala is going to be proud of us on repairing the city and recovering the Z-Crystal," said Hoopa.

Meanwhile, back at a spatial world with crystalline asteroids, the Ride Pokemon are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their recovered Z-Crystal. As they return, Lunala notices a key to the city trophy along with a recovered Darkinium Z-Crystal. "Congratulations on helping out Guzzlord and recovering the Darkinium Z-Crystal," congratulated Lunala.

"Hoopa and I repaired the city to is futuristic former glory," stated Jirachi, "which is why we got the key to the city trophy."

"I spawned a machine that spawns oversized Big Macs for Guzzlord to stop his hunger conflict," said Genesect.

"The Ultra Ruin is actually a futuristic incarnation of Earth in another dimension throughout our mission," described Poipole. "Now that Jirachi and Hoopa repaired the city, it is now known as Ultra Hau'oli City."

After they recovered the Z-Crystal and the city, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. On the other hand, the Genesect Duo flies by themselves in their high speed flight form. Genesect and the gang soars in Ultra Space to move onward to Poipole's home world while the Genesect Duo retains their Chill Drives. "Onwards, to the Ultra Hive!" cried Poipole. "Away!"


	13. Ultra Hive

Genesect and the gang are soaring in Ultra Space to move onward to the Ultra Hive; the Genesect Duo retains their Chill Drives while flying. "It's a good thing we are equipped with our Chill Drives," said Genesect. "Poipole mentions that the Ultra Hive contains dragon types."

Seven UB Fighters, containing all classifications, form in a circular shaped attack formation. One Saucer UB Fighter exits the attack formation to tackle Genesect, in its high speed flight form, with its saw blade installment. Luckily, Genesect avoids the attack and shoots the UB Fighter with its cyan photon laser guns from its limbs. Color-changing Genesect, while remaining its Shiny Genesect replica, shoots cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, at the rest of the UB Fighters. As the small UB Fighter cluster is destroyed, Hoopa notices a PDQ Fast Food Restaurant standing on a large crystalline asteroid. "Ooooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I want to go to PDQ for lunch," hooted Hoopa in excitement, as he is hungry.

"All our adventure is making us hungry," added Jirachi.

"Let's have another picnic at Ultra Space," proposed Poipole. "Well, once we obtain our meal."

"Lunala, take us to PDQ."

"As you wish, Hoopa," said Lunala, as the Moone Pokemon soars to the drive thru.

"Oh great, another random building standing here in the middle of Ultra Space," commented Genesect. "Well, at least it is not as bad as McDonald's."

At the drive thru, Lunala hovers next to the speaker of the drive thru. "Welcome to PDQ, may I take your order?" asked the cashier through the speaker. 

"I would like three orders of some Crispy Chicken Sandwiches with no mayonnaise and no pickles," requested Hoopa. "Also, I would like three orders of french fries and three orders of Large Strawberry Milkshakes." 

"Anything else?" 

"Nope, that will be all." 

"That will be $20, first window." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yep." 

Lunala slowly levitates to the first window of the drive thru. Hoopa pulls out a $20 bill and gives it to the cashier on the first window. "Your food will be at the second window," said the cashier on the first window. 

The Moone Pokemon slowly moves to the second window; finally, Hoopa obtains his order in the bag. "Jirachi, Poipole, food's here," announced Hoopa.

"Yaaaay!" cheered Jirachi.

"Now let's have a picnic at a large crystalline asteroid in Ultra Space."

"You said it," agreed Poipole in excitement, as he is hungry.

Hoopa, Jirachi, and Poipole climbs off their Ride Pokemon to have a picnic at a large crystalline asteroid. Before they eat their meal, Hoopa pulls out his meal from the bag; he also pulls out a Tool Gun from thin air. He zaps at his meal via the Tool Gun to save a copy of his meal from PDQ. After saving a copy onto his Tool Gun, he puts the Tool Gun away; finally, Hoopa hands the other two meals to Jirachi and Poipole. They take a bite at their own sandwiches. "They taste so damn good!" exclaimed Hoopa in joy after taking a bite. "It tastes even better than McDonald's! Even though I like both."

The three Pokemon then scarfs their own meals in no time. Afterwards, they became full from eating a delicious picnic. "Thank you for this wonderful picnic, Hoopa," thanked Jirachi in gratitude.

"You're welcome," replied Hoopa. "Now let's continue our trek to the Ultra Hive."

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole return to their Ride Pokemon to continue their flight to the Ultra Hive. As they continue their flight in Ultra Space, Genesect notices a purple colored raindrop shaped Ultra Wormhole. "We've found our key to the Ultra Hive," pointed Poipole.

"Now all we have to do is to disinfect the Ultra Wormhole from the UB Viruses," stated Genesect. "Since the Ultra Wormhole's color is purple, my purple color will blend into the Ultra Wormhole's color."

Before the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, Color-changing Genesect changes its color from a Shiny Genesect replica into a regular colored Genesect for twinning. "I've changed my color into a regular colored Genesect," said Color-changing Genesect. "That way, we would both blend into the Ultra Wormhole's color, and now the UB Viruses will definitely be confused."

"Great thinking, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Hoopa. "Your color changing ability is unique. Now I know who's who because the Genesect Duo are holding two different Z-Crystals for combat."

As the twin Genesect latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web in their high speed flight form, Poipole and Jirachi climbs onto Color-changing Genesect equipped with the Firium Z-Crystal while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect equipped with the Electrium Z-Crystal. The twin Genesect's color blends into the Ultra Wormhole's color. "Remember, Genesect, every UB Viruses are here from this Ultra Wormhole and beyond," advised Rotom Pokedex. "Also, from this Ultra Wormhole and beyond, it gets faster the further the Ultra Wormhole location."

While every UB Viruses emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole, they start to climb to the lip faster while using their weapons faster. "Hang on tight, folks," notified Genesect. "It's going to be a dizzy ride." 

The Genesect Duo zips around the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web in lightning speed. As they crawl around the web in drastic speed, the Genesect Duo shoots ice-like laser balls, while holding their Chill Drives, to exterminate the UB Viruses and the spikes on the lanes of the Ultra Wormhole's web. They are also avoiding the UB Viruses' attack while zipping around the web. Jirachi, Poipole, and Hoopa vomits as they get really dizzy from the high speed spinning. "Aw crap," moaned Hoopa in dizziness. "I've lost my lunch."

After a fast paced battle with the UB Viruses, the barrier on the Ultra Wormhole dissipates. Before diving into the Ultra Wormhole, Hoopa spawns two copied PDQ meals, from the Tool Gun, to make up their lost lunch. Jirachi and Hoopa eats their copied meals to make up their lost lunch. "Now we've got our lunch back," said Jirachi. "Onwards, to the Ultra Hive!"

After they eat their meals again, Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, dives into the Ultra Wormhole; since some of the spikes are still lingering on the lanes of the web, they avoid the spikes. "Good luck, Genesect," said Solgaleo.

Genesect and the gang arrives at a world that was 4655 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Hive. At the Ultra Hive, its exterior has a blue canyon at a moon of a Jupiter-like planet. Its moon has no atmosphere that it does not have a sky color; although, a Jupiter-like planet can be seen in the horizon. Deep in the valley, it has a large purple nest, resembling to a wasp's nest. "Wow! The landscape is so beautiful!" admired Rotom Pokedex. "I'm going to take a picture of it." 

Rotom Pokedex takes a picture of the landscape of a Jupiter-like planet's moon via its camera on the Pokedex. "Our mission is to recover the stolen Poisonium Z-Crystal, which is guarded by a Boss Naganadel," summarized Genesect. 

"Are you sure it's a regular colored Boss Naganadel?" questioned Poipole. 

"Of course I'm sure- Wait what? What do you mean?" 

"You'll find out when we get to the hive itself."

Before Genesect and the gang infiltrates the hive itself, which is located deep in the valley of the canyon, Color-changing Genesect changes its color from a regular colored Genesect into a black and yellow color. As Color-changing Genesect changed its color into a black and yellow color, its appearance is like a yellow jacket hornet. "If we are going into the hive, we must think bees," phrased Color-changing Genesect. 

"That's the color I'm talking about instead of a regular colored Naganadel," Poipole said to the regular Genesect. 

"I'll believe it when I see it," replied Genesect. 

While descending into the valley of the canyon, multiple ally Naganadel with piercing yellow eyes block Genesect's path. They hiss at Genesect and the gang as they block their path. "Aaahh! Get those space bees away from us!" screamed Jirachi in fear, as Hoopa and Jirachi were scared of the ally Naganadel. 

Multiple ally Naganadel shoots cyan mono laser guns from their stingers, but Genesect deflected the projectiles with a barrel roll. One ally Naganadel uses a tractor beam at Genesect, but Genesect avoids the tractor beam with a barrel roll. Then, Genesect shoots ice-like laser balls, from between its limbs while holding the Chill Drive, at multiple ally Naganadel. "Nice shot, Genesect," complimented Poipole. 

"Thanks," the Paleozoic Pokemon replied. "I'm always prepared." 

The hive itself digests Genesect and the gang as they travel into the hive to find the leader of the swarm. Inside the hive itself, it has a tunnel leading to the combs. As they are traveling in the hive's tunnel, multiple ally Poipole with piercing yellow eyes are chasing Genesect and the gang's tail. "Multiple ally Poipole is on our tail!" cried the traveling Poipole. 

Genesect performs a kulbit to confuse the ally Poipole; as Genesect is behind the Poison Pin swarm, Genesect shoots more ice-like laser balls at the ally Poipole. More ally Naganadel appears in front of the heroes while plunging into the Ultra Hive itself. The heroes are getting closer to the chamber filled with the combs. Multiple ally Naganadel used Dragon Pulse at Genesect by firing multicolored dragon-shaped beams of energy from their stingers, but he resists the damage due to its secondary steel type. "Haha!" gloated Genesect. "I'm resistant to your attack because I am part steel type." 

Color-changing Genesect shoots ice-like laser balls, from between its limbs, at the ally Naganadel swarm. "Your color reminds me of the leader of our swarm," mentioned the one ally Naganadel, as he is defeated by Color-changing Genesect. 

Genesect and the gang finally arrives at the Ultra Hive's comb chamber. Deep in the combs, it has a large purple platform with an interior of multiple Poipole and Naganadel in their combs. The combs of the hive are actually purple, even the large platform. Each comb has purple venom, which has the same substance as honey, but it is toxic. The Ultra Hive's comb chamber is as large as a football stadium. "Here we are," said Genesect, as the Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the large platform. "Where is the Boss Naganadel you are talking about, Poipole?" 

As the passengers climb off the Genesect Duo, they land onto the large platform. Rotom Pokedex gathers information about the evolved form of Poipole, Naganadel. "Naganadel, the Poison Pin Pokemon, the evolved form of Poipole," described Rotom Pokedex. "Information is currently unknown; all I know is that Naganadel is a poison and a dragon type Ultra Beast." 

Suddenly, Genesect has been ambushed by the queen bee of the swarm, Boss Shiny Naganadel. Its physical appearance resembles to a yellow jacket wasp. This queen bee is guarding the Poisonium Z-Crystal in its own claws. Naganadel's size is usually similar to Charizard's size; however, the Boss Shiny Naganadel is so huge that it has the size of a double decker bus. The Boss Shiny Naganadel has piercing yellow eyes like the ally Poipole and Naganadel. "What the hell is that thing?!" gasped Genesect in surprise. 

"That is the Boss Shiny Naganadel," explained the traveling Poipole. "Now do you believe me?" 

"I believe it!" 

"If you want that Poisonium Z-Crystal, you must take me down first," declared the Boss Shiny Naganadel, as its aura flared itself to life that its special attack rose sharply. 

The Genesect Duo's ability, Download, analyzes the Boss Shiny Naganadel's defenses; since both defenses are even and frail, it has a 50-50 chance of increasing special or physical attack. Surprisingly, the Genesect Duo is lucky to have both their special attacks increased by one stage. The Boss Shiny Naganadel calls its allies for help that the traveling Poipole starts to lose its own will; the poor precious Poipole is now under the queen's command that it is now an ally Pokemon as it now has piercing yellow eyes. "Destroy them," ordered the Boss Shiny Naganadel. 

"Yes, your majesty," said the brainwashed traveling Poipole. 

The brainwashed Poipole attacks Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Genesect Duo by shooting cyan mono laser guns, from the needle on its head. Hoopa and Jirachi uses psychic at the brainwashed Poipole. Then, Genesect uses the Chill Drive Techno Blast by firing an ice-like beam of energy, from its cannon, at the ally Poipole. After the traveling Poipole is defeated by Genesect, the Poison Pin Pokemon is unconscious. Hoopa and Jirachi are worried about Poipole as he is unconscious. "I hope Poipole is okay," hoped Jirachi in deep concern. 

"I have a solution," added Hoopa, as he pulls out a Tool Gun to spawn a Crispy Chicken Sandwich from PDQ. 

Hoopa feeds the traveling Poipole a Crispy Chicken Sandwich from PDQ with one small bite of a sandwich; Poipole slowly regains its consciousness while reclaiming its free will. "Hoopa," wheezed Poipole in a weakened state. "I need. I need-" 

"What do you need?" asked Hoopa. 

"I need some more ketchup on this sandwich," requested Poipole as he quickly revives. 

"Poipole, you're okay!" cheered Jirachi. 

"Here you go," said Hoopa, as he pulls out a bottle of ketchup to Poipole. 

Poipole adds ketchup onto his sandwich, and then he eats the sandwich with the added ketchup in no time. The Boss Shiny Naganadel hisses as she calls more ally Naganadel to attack Genesect and the gang. Multiple ally Naganadel, with piercing yellow eyes, exits their combs as they soar to Color-changing Genesect. Color-changing Genesect uses the Chill Drive Techno Blast Shots by shooting ice-like laser projectiles, from its cannon, at multiple ally Naganadel while dealing super effective damage. "Boss Shiny Naganadel, I declare a one-on-one all range battle," declared Genesect.

While Color-changing Genesect, Hoopa, Jirachi, and the traveling Poipole are dealing with the ally Pokemon, Genesect folds into his high speed flight form and exits the large platform. As he exits the platform, Genesect has been challenged by the Boss Shiny Naganadel in a one-on-one all range battle in the comb chamber. The Boss Shiny Naganadel hisses as she launches missiles, from the two smaller needles on its abdomen, at Genesect. Genesect shoots ice-like laser balls, from between its limbs, to destroy the missiles. He also shoots at the Boss Shiny Naganadel with its ice-like laser balls. "How did you know ice is my weakness?!" exclaimed the Boss Shiny Naganadel in pain.

"The traveling Poipole gave me a helpful advice," stated Genesect.

The Queen Bee hisses as she shoots cyan mono laser guns, from its stinger, at Genesect; once again, he performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy's projectiles. The Boss Shiny Naganadel foolishly uses Sludge Bomb on Genesect, and Genesect is unaffected by the Sludge Bomb. "I am invincible, invincible!" quoted Genesect.

While Genesect is distracted about his gloat, the Boss Shiny Naganadel quickly shoots at Genesect. As he takes damage, Genesect unfolds while levitating to finish off the Boss Shiny Naganadel. Genesect uses the Chill Drive Techno Blast by firing an ice-like beam of energy, from its cannon, at the Boss Shiny Naganadel, defeating it. "You're finished, Boss Shiny Naganadel," said Genesect, as he declared victory.

As the Boss Shiny Naganadel is defeated by Genesect, she crash lands onto the large platform, where the rest of Genesect's allies are at. She becomes unconscious as its aura dissipates. Genesect lands back to the large platform after defeating the Boss Shiny Naganadel. The black and yellow Ultra Beast regains its consciousness that it no longer has piercing yellow eyes, even multiple ally Poipole and Naganadel. They now have their original cyan eye color. "Thank you for saving my free will, Genesect," thanked the Boss Shiny Naganadel, as she returns normal. "In return for saving me and my colony, I will bestow you the Poisonium Z-Crystal as a gift."

Finally, Genesect receives the Poisonium Z-Crystal as a gift from the Boss Shiny Naganadel. "I'm glad my family is okay," sighed the traveling Poipole in relief. "Thank you for saving my family, Genesect."

"My pleasure," replied Genesect.

As the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form, Jirachi and the traveling Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. They exit the hive by taking the tunnel; outside of the hive, they returned to the canyon of a Jupiter-like planet's moon. Before they go to the Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space, they temporarily land onto the canyon's rocky ground as the Genesect Duo unfolds; the passengers briefly climb off the Genesect Duo as they land. "Hoopa, switch my drive back to the Neutral Drive," requested Genesect.

"Got it," accepted Hoopa.

Hoopa and Jirachi lifts the black lock buttons on the Genesect Duo's cannons to detach the Chill Drives; as the Genesect Duo pulls out their Neutral Drives, Jirachi and Hoopa reinstall the Neutral Drives onto the Genesect Duo's cannons and lock them into place. The Genesect Duo's eyes flash as they read their Neutral Drives. "Neutral Drive, returned," said Genesect. "Now, please discard the Chill Drives."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that Hoopa discards two Chill Drives into the ring portal. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs the ring back to its left horn as the portal dissipates. Color-changing Genesect now changes its color back into a Shiny Genesect replica as the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form. The passengers climb back onto the Genesect Duo after discarding the Chill Drives. Genesect and the gang dives into the purple colored raindrop shaped Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space. "Whew, I'm glad all that is over," said Poipole, "but our adventure is not over yet."

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, the Ride Pokemon are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with their Poisonium Z-Crystal. Solgaleo and Lunala retain their Radiant Sun and Full Moon Phases as they are in a spatial world with crystalline asteroids. Genesect and the gang returns to Ultra Space with the recovered Z-Crystal. "Excellent work on recovering the Z-Crystal, Genesect," congratulated Solgaleo. "You are making great progress on your Ultra Space Odyssey. After you go to the last two worlds in Ultra Space, you will go to Ultra Megalopolis for your final mission."

After receiving the stolen Poisonium Z-Crystal, Poipole climbs onto Latios, Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, and Hoopa climbs onto Lunala. While the passengers climb onto their Ride Pokemon, the Genesect Duo flies by themselves in their high speed flight form with their Neutral Drives and their equipped Z-Crystals. And so, Genesect and the gang flies in Ultra Space to move onward to the next world in Ultra Space.


	14. Ultra Pyramid

Genesect and the gang are flying in Ultra Space to go to the next world. Suddenly, while soaring in space, the Rotom Pokedex receives an incoming call from the Aether Foundation. As Genesect, in its high speed flight form, answers the call, it is Temporary Aether President Gladion and Ultra Recon Squad Dulse. "Come in, Genesect," said Gladion, as the Rotom Pokedex uses the video chat. "This is Temporary Aether President Gladion. Do you copy?"

"Copy that, Gladion," replied Genesect.

"I've heard that you are making excellent progress on your Ultra Space Odyssey. You have been collecting so many Z-Crystals in the many worlds of Ultra Space."

"Looks like you are getting closer to our home world, Ultra Megalopolis," added Dulse.

"Anyways, Genesect, Nihilego has already fused with Lusamine, and it is currently located at the Ultra Megalopolis along with Necrozma. Now Necrozma is using my mother as a servant that Necrozma orders her to guard the eight remaining type based Z-Crystals."

"Our citizens of Ultra Megalopolis have boarded their doors to hide from the destruction of Necrozma and its servant they have caused."

"Necrozma's actions remind me of the Iron Masked Marauder using Celebi as a weapon to destroy the forest," mentioned Hoopa in its Confined Form. "Jirachi and I have seen the movie before."

"Remember, Genesect, the Ultra Wormhole leading to Ultra Megalopolis has been covered in darkness," stated Dulse. "In order to dissipate the darkness, you must use the power of the ten collected Z-Crystals."

"I currently have eight recovered Z-Crystals, Dulse," said Genesect.

"Excellent, Genesect, you are almost there to completing your mission on recovering every stolen Z-Crystals. Now you need to collect two more Z-Crystals."

"This reminds me of the Rainbow Medals' light dissipating the darkness covering Necro Nebula from 'Kirby Mass Attack'," commented Jirachi.

"Exactly."

"Good luck on rescuing my mother, Lusamine, along with the light of Alola and the Z-Crystals," said Gladion, as the video chat is about to end.

After the video chat on the Rotom Pokedex ends, four UB Fighters form in a square shaped attack formation in front of Genesect and the gang. "It looks like there are not so many UB Fighters," commented Poipole. "By the time we defeat them, there will be one to two left later on."

The UB Fighters, Flugzeuto Type C, Karisago, Sphyvos, and Mezzurve are in the attack formation. Genesect shoots cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, at the four UB Fighters. After destroying the UB Fighters, he notices a gray colored rectangular shaped Ultra Wormhole. Color-changing Genesect changes its color from a Shiny Genesect replica into a gray colored Genesect to confuse the UB Viruses once again. "You are so lucky to have the color changing ability, Color-changing Genesect," complimented Genesect.

"Thank you, Genesect," he replied.

Once again, the Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web while retaining their high speed flight form. As they did, the Ride Pokemon lands onto a large crystalline asteroid. Then, Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. Every UB Viruses emerge from the Ultra Wormhole's core as they start climbing onto the lanes of the web faster; their speed is faster than the UB Viruses from the Ultra Wormhole leading to the Ultra Hive. "Whoa," gasped Hoopa. "These UB Viruses are getting faster the further the Ultra Wormholes we are at."

"By the time the Genesect Duo faces the last batch of UB Viruses at the Ultra Wormhole leading to Ultra Megalopolis, they will be crazy ass fast," reminded Rotom Pokedex.

While Color-changing Genesect is effortlessly crawling around the web of the Ultra Wormhole in lightning speed, he shoots black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to exterminate the UB Viruses. Genesect tries to exceed the speed of the UB Viruses, but Genesect is not good enough against the UB Viruses since they can see the regular Genesect. The Pulsar Tanker splits into two Zircuitoodle UB Viruses upon reaching the lip of the web as they instantly pulse the two lanes. One Zircuitoodle UB Virus grabs Genesect, similar to the Flipper UB Virus' ability. "Save me, Color-changing Genesect!" cried Genesect, as he is caught by the Pulsar UB Virus.

"Can I eat it?" asked Hoopa.

"No, Hoopa," replied Rotom Pokedex while making a face palm. "I told you that the UB Virus is too dangerous and inedible."

"Aw man."

The Pulsar UB Virus is about to drag poor Genesect to the core of the Ultra Wormhole to destroy the Paleozoic Pokemon. Luckily, Color-changing Genesect zips to Genesect and rescues him by shooting the Pulsar UB Virus that caught him. "Thanks for saving me, Color-changing Genesect," thanked Genesect.

A swarm of Rolpike UB Viruses created every set of rods with a spike at the end of each rod on every lane of the Ultra Wormhole's web in lightning speed. As the Spiker UB Viruses return to the Ultra Wormhole's core, they transform into three different Tanker UB Viruses: Pulsar Tanker, Flipper Tanker, and Fuseball Tanker. Each Tanker UB Virus splits into two different UB Viruses such as two Bowmdrehen, two Zircuitoodle, and two Baliskrairat. Since Genesect cannot withstand the massive amount of UB Viruses with their fast speed, Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power; Genesect then unleashes his full force Z-Move against a swarm of UB Viruses, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Genesect.

Genesect fires an enormous yellow electric beam projectile at the core of the gray colored rectangular shaped Ultra Wormhole. As the electric beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity around the Ultra Wormhole to exterminate multiple UB Viruses all at once. After using the Z-Move, the Electrium Z-Crystal is drained from the usage of the Z-Move. The barrier on the Ultra Wormhole dissipates after the Genesect Duo disinfected the Ultra Wormhole. Despite the fact that the Ultra Wormhole has been disinfected, the spikes are lingering on all the lanes of the Ultra Wormhole's web. As Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, inevitably dives into the Ultra Wormhole, they are about to crash to the spikes. "Help us, Solgaleo!" cried Jirachi. "We're about to crash!"

As Solgaleo retains its Radiant Sun Phase, Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike by leaping into the air as Solgaleo roars into action. Solgaleo creates an orange-yellow sphere, which is the image of the sun; as Solgaleo dives down to the Ultra Wormhole, a ray of sunlight shines at the Ultra Wormhole as Solgaleo dives. It then cloaks itself into an orange-yellow fireball-like aura as it shreds the spikes on the Ultra Wormhole with a force of a meteor while Genesect and the gang are diving into the Ultra Wormhole. Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the coated energy on the Ultra Wormhole. "Z-Power recharged," said Genesect.

All the spikes are no longer lingering on the Ultra Wormhole's web thanks to Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike. After ending Solgaleo's move, Jirachi says, "Thanks for saving our lives, Solgaleo."

"It has been my pleasure," replied Solgaleo.

Genesect and the gang, along with Solgaleo, arrives at a world that was 5320 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Pyramid. At the Ultra Pyramid's exterior, which is outside of the pyramid, the pyramid is located at a rainforest terrain, which is actually a rainforest-like planet. Its starting point has an Ultra Wormhole at the rainforest terrain. A gray Brazilian Pyramid resides at the rainforest terrain of the Ultra Pyramid. "Good luck, Genesect," said Solgaleo, as he goes back to Ultra Space by diving into the gray colored rectangular shaped Ultra Wormhole. 

Color-changing Genesect changes its color back into a Shiny Genesect replica after Solgaleo goes back to Ultra Space; the Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the surface as the passengers climb off the Genesect Duo. "Our mission is to enter the Ultra Pyramid itself to recover the Steelium Z-Crystal, which is guarded by UB Assembly," summarized Genesect. 

"Make sure to be on the lookout for some booby traps in the pyramid," informed Rotom Pokedex. "I have heard of 'Indiana Jones' before." 

"This does remind me of the pyramid segment of the Ravenous Ruins planet at the Floette Kingdom Solar System in the 9th Dimension, but the Ultra Pyramid is less Egyptianish."

"I remember that," commented Color-changing Genesect, "and you were mindlessly riding on the endless sand slide in the pyramid at Ravenous Ruins."

"Those are the days. Anyways, let's get that Steelium Z-Crystal back."

Genesect and the gang are about to enter the Ultra Pyramid itself, known as the Temple of Stakataka. The entrance to the Ultra Pyramid itself is locked. "In order for us to access into the pyramid, we must enter a secret password," stated Rotom Pokedex.

The door to the pyramid is filled with complicated hieroglyphics, and the numpad is next to the entrance door. "This method is familiar to the pyramid's entrance at planet Ravenous Ruins," recapped Genesect. "But, the password and the secret riddle is different."

"How are we going to enter the password with such confusing text?" complained Hoopa.

"Not to worry, Hoopa, I will use the camera to translate the text," analyzed Rotom Pokedex, as he uses the camera on the Pokedex to scan the print.

The Rotom Pokedex has translated the ancient text into the following numbers: 63276962 47 843 25463464 663. Genesect inputs the numbers into the numpad while looking at the letters of the numpad. Suddenly, Genesect has solved a secret riddle. "Necrozma is 'The Blinding One'?!" gasped Genesect in surprise.

"Yes," answered Rotom Pokedex. "Necrozma used to be beneficial like Solgaleo and Lunala that it shares its light to everyone. However, when Necrozma lost its light, it became the light eating, black crystalline tyrant you know."

After the password has been entered, the door to the Temple of Stakataka opens. Now, Genesect and the gang enters into the Ultra Pyramid itself. The door closes behind Genesect and the gang upon entering into the temple. Inside the Ultra Pyramid itself, the Temple of Stakataka resembles to the ancient Brazilian pyramid in the rainforest. It is dark inside the pyramid while it has torches to briefly light the pyramid inside. They see swinging ropes above the bottomless chasm inside the pyramid. "We are at the first chamber of the Ultra Pyramid," announced Rotom Pokedex. "Our first obstacle is to jump from one swinging rope to another one without falling into the bottomless chasm." 

"Don't you remember," reminded Poipole. "We can float." 

Jirachi, Hoopa, Poipole, and the Rotom Pokedex effortlessly floats above the chasm to easily pass the rope chamber; on the other hand, Genesect and Color-changing Genesect jumps from one swinging rope to another one while crucially timing it. "Always wanted to do it the hard way," said Genesect. 

The Genesect Duo lands onto the platform as they passed through the rope chamber. A door with some more complicated hieroglyphics appears after passing through the rope chamber. This door leads to the next chamber of the Ultra Pyramid. Rotom Pokedex scans the ancient text into modern English. "The second chamber contains a shaft that ends with a floor with spikes," translated Rotom Pokedex. "In order to open the third chamber door, you must collect fifty rings hanging on the walls while falling into the shaft." 

"What happens if you don't have enough rings?" questioned Jirachi, as he shudders. 

"Do my ring portals count?" asked Hoopa. 

"No, they sadly don't," answered Genesect, as he grabs the two psychic Mythical Pokemon. "Now grab those rings!"

Genesect drops Jirachi and Hoopa into the shaft. Hoopa and Jirachi frantically grabs the rings from the walls like Scratch and Grounder from the "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" episode, "Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme". They are about to impact onto the floor with spikes since the next chamber door is not opened yet. "How did you do, Hoopa and Jirachi," hollered Genesect. 

"One ring short!" echoed Hoopa, as Jirachi and Hoopa crashes onto the floor with spikes. "You were right, Genesect, my ring portals do not count." 

"This will be easy." 

Genesect effortlessly grabs one ring off the wall from the shaft that the next chamber door opens. "Piece of cake," said Genesect, as he leaps into the shaft after the third chamber door opens. "Follow me, folks."

Rotom Pokedex, Poipole, and the Genesect Duo jumps into the shaft with the opened door with no sweat. They arrive to the third chamber, which is one basement floor deeper than the surface. Jirachi and Hoopa recovers after being injured from their risky task on collecting fifty rings. They now follow the rest of Genesect's allies to proceed to the third chamber. At the third chamber, Genesect and the gang witnesses a long treacherous rope bridge above the bottomless chasm. The Genesect Duo crosses the bridge while the rest of his allies float above the bridge. While Genesect and the gang are crossing the long rope bridge, the bridge starts to rock and creak due to its instability. "Don't look down," cautioned Genesect. "This bridge is very unstable, and you have to walk slowly and carefully."

Genesect and the gang saunters onto the long bridge without looking down. One plank in front of Genesect and the gang falls off the bridge; Hoopa looks down onto the bridge in fear. "I'm looking down!" exclaimed Hoopa in fear.

"Damn it, Hoopa!" startled Genesect, as he jumped onto the bridge.

As a result, the bridge starts to collapse behind them. "Way to go, Hoopa," nagged Genesect. "You made me jump."

"No time to chit chat, just run already!" yelled Color-changing Genesect.

Genesect and the gang quickly hurtles to the end of the bridge to arrive to the next chamber. Thanks to Hoopa, the bridge behind Genesect and the gang has been collapsed; luckily, they are at the second to last chamber. "Well, at least we are close," reassured Hoopa.

The second to last chamber contains a straight-forward linear path to the last chamber known as the Steelium Z-Crystal chamber. There is currently no sign of Stakataka, UB Assembly's real name. "It's quiet... too quiet," whispered Genesect.

Suddenly, as soon as they are about to enter the final chamber with no sweat, Stakataka falls out of nowhere and lands onto the floor; the slow steady Stakataka blocks Genesect's path to the Steelium Z-Crystal chamber. As Stakataka landed onto the floor, the floor behind Genesect and the gang has been sunken by the quicksand. Stakataka's size is almost the size of a city bus; on the contrary, each Stakamino has the size of a large package. "Who dares trespass upon the treasure's chamber?!" growled the mighty Stakataka. 

"I'm the one who enters the pyramid," answered Genesect. "I will retrieve the Steelium Z-Crystal when I'm done with you."

The Assembly Ultra Beast's aura flared itself to life that its defense rose sharply; Genesect and Color-changing Genesect's ability, Download, analyzes Stakataka's defenses. Since its physical defense is greater than its special defense, the Genesect Duo's special attack increases by one stage. Before battling against Stakataka, Rotom Pokedex gathers information about the Ultra Beast. "Stakataka, the Rampart Pokemon," described Rotom Pokedex. "Stakataka is a Rock and Steel Type Ultra Beast. Each brick, or Stakamino, appears to be made up of many life-forms stacked one on top of each other."

"Hoopa, summon us two Douse Drives and one washing machine," requested Genesect.

Hoopa grabs both rings from both horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

Two portals appear on both rings that two Douse Drives and one washing machine has been summoned by the ring portals. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs both rings back onto his horns as the portals disappear. Jirachi and Hoopa quickly lift the black lock buttons on the Genesect Duo's cannons; they remove their Neutral Drives as they switch into their Douse Drives. Then, they press the lock buttons to lock the Douse Drives into place. The Genesect Duo's eyes flash as they read their Douse Drives. "Douse Drive, installed," said Genesect.

Rotom exits the Rotom Pokedex and enters into the washing machine, becoming Wash Rotom. "I love this appliance," smiled Wash Rotom. 

The heroes slide under Stakataka in order for them to force Stakataka to sink into the quicksand behind. They are now in front of Stakataka. Genesect and Color-changing Genesect uses their Douse Drive Techno Blast by firing water-like beams of energy, from their cannons, at Stakataka to push the Ultra Beast into the quicksand while dealing super effective damage. Wash Rotom uses Hydro Pump by pointing the pipe on the side of its body at Stakataka and blasts a powerful jet of water from it at Stakataka. They are trying to force Stakataka to sink into the quicksand with their Water Type moves now that the quicksand is behind Stakataka. When it gets closer to the quicksand, it leaps to Genesect and the gang. "I have a plan," improvised Genesect. "We will lure Stakataka into the quicksand since we can't force the Ultra Beast to sink into the quicksand." 

Once again, they slide beneath Stakataka; now the quicksand is right behind them. "Come and squish us, Jenga!" taunted Wash Rotom. 

Stakataka's eyes became red that it leaps to Genesect and the gang. They are blocked between the quicksand from behind and Stakataka in front of them. Hoopa suddenly hatched an idea. "Quick, jump and float above the quicksand!" planed Hoopa. 

Genesect and the gang levitates above the quicksand, even Wash Rotom. "Haha!" bragged Wash Rotom. "Now you can't catch us because we can float!" 

Stakataka leaps into the air that it is about to use Iron Head at Genesect, but Stakataka unintentionally lands onto the quicksand that the Rampart Pokemon sinks. They all land back onto the floor to proceed to the Steelium Z-Crystal chamber. Before entering the final chamber, Rotom exits the washing machine and reenters into the Pokedex, becoming Rotom Pokedex again. "Hoopa, discard the washing machine," requested Rotom Pokedex. 

"Got it, I will do it in lickity split," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" 

A portal appears on the ring that Hoopa discards the washing machine into the ring portal. Afterwards, Hoopa hangs the ring back onto its left horn as the portal dissipates. "Heads up, Genesect Duo," reminded Poipole. "Please keep your Douse Drives equipped because the next world in Ultra Space requires you to use your Douse Drives." 

"Roger," replied Genesect. 

They finally arrive at the final chamber; at the final chamber, it contains a linear room with a pedestal at the end of the chamber with a small staircase. It also contains ancient paintings of the origins of Alola. Rotom Pokedex scans the paintings inside the chamber. "Long ago, the Alola region used to be filled with darkness," translated Rotom Pokedex. 

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t the dark! Aaahh!" screamed Jirachi and Hoopa in fear, as they huddle together. 

"Anyways, one day, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma as 'The Blinding One' appears and shines light to the Alola region, bringing the existence of light to the region. Necrozma is the brightest member of the Light Trio that it also shared its light to Solgaleo and Lunala, giving them more light." 

While sauntering in the final chamber, Color-changing Genesect says, "Be careful, Genesect, there are booby traps inside this chamber. Beware of the unexpected." 

Genesect steps onto the tile that an arrow soars to Genesect; he dodges the arrow by performing a sidestep. Color-changing Genesect slowly walks in the chamber while trying not to activate a booby trap on accident. Suddenly, he steps on another tile that two logs are about to squish Color-changing Genesect. "Look out!" exclaimed Genesect. 

Acting fast, Color-changing Genesect squats to avoid the collision of the two logs. "I've got this," boasted Hoopa. "I have the ability to float in a breeze." 

Hoopa slowly and carefully snags the Steelium Z-Crystal from the pedestal after floating above the small staircase. He tosses the Z-Crystal to Genesect; finally, Genesect obtains the Steelium Z-Crystal. Abruptly, the Ultra Pyramid starts to rumble that a boulder appears and rolls to Genesect and the gang as the final booby trap is activated. The boulder chases Genesect and the gang while making a run for it. Their escape from the temple is like "Indiana Jones". "Run!" shouted Genesect. 

The Temple of Stakataka starts to crumble while escaping the Ultra Pyramid. They quickly exit the Steelium Z chamber as they went back to the second to last chamber. Genesect and the gang floats and dashes above the quicksand to go back to the bridge chamber, even though the bridge is gone. "The good news is that the boulder is now sunken into the quicksand," said Rotom Pokedex. "But the bad news is that the Ultra Pyramid is still falling apart." 

They quickly float above the chasm and went back to the starting point of the third chamber. "Go up into the shaft!" pointed Genesect. 

Genesect and the gang goes into the shaft, or the second chamber, to climb back up to the first floor. Back at the rope chamber, the first chamber, Genesect and the gang jumps onto one swinging rope into another while timing carefully. As they went back to the starting point of the first chamber, they burst through the entrance door to completely escape the Ultra Pyramid. "We've made it back to the rainforest!" cheered Jirachi and Hoopa for joy. 

Back at the rainforest with the Ultra Wormhole, they witness the Ultra Pyramid reducing the temple into complete rubble. "Good thing I have held my Steelium Z-Crystal tightly," said Genesect. 

"That's one hell of a temple," added Color-changing Genesect. 

The Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form while retaining their Douse Drives; Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect. They dive into the gray colored rectangular shaped Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space. "Now we have nine recovered Z-Crystals total," recapped Genesect. "When we get that last tenth Z-Crystal, we will surely go to Ultra Megalopolis in no time." 

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, the Ride Pokemon are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return with the recovered Steelium Z-Crystal. As they return, Solgaleo says, "Congratulations on recovering the Steelium Z-Crystal, Genesect. As soon as you recover the last stolen Z-Crystal, we will go to Ultra Megalopolis later on." 

"The Ultra Pyramid is so cool and treacherous," said Hoopa.

"I agree," agreed Jirachi, "we went through the rope chamber, fell into the shaft to collect rings to open the door, crossed the bridge, fought Stakataka, and snagged the Steelium Z-Crystal followed by being chased by a boulder. And finally, we have escaped the temple without being crushed by the boulder and the rubble."

After Jirachi and Hoopa summarize their adventure at the Ultra Pyramid, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. And so, Genesect and the gang soars to the next world in Ultra Space.


	15. Ultra Carnival

Genesect and its allies are gliding in Ultra Space to go to the last world in Ultra Space prior to Ultra Megalopolis. One remaining UB Fighter in existence appears in front of Genesect in its high speed flight form. "See, I told you there is one UB Fighter left," commented Poipole.

"I've got this," boasted Genesect.

He shoots cyan photon laser guns, from its limbs, at the Paperplane Type A UB Fighter. "Well, all UB Fighters are now destroyed," said Color-changing Genesect. "Great job, team."

"We need to disinfect two remaining Ultra Wormholes, Color-changing Genesect," replied Genesect. "One for the next world in Ultra Space and the other one for Ultra Megalopolis, once the darkness is gone."

"The next world we are going to is the Ultra Carnival," hinted Poipole. "This world is home of Blacephalon; since Blacephalon is weak to water type moves, you are prepared because you have your Douse Drives with you."

"The Ultra Carnival sounds fun," commented Hoopa in excitement

"We're going to the Ultra Carnival, we're going to the Ultra Carnival," sang Jirachi for joy.

"I know you guys are excited about the Ultra Carnival, but we're on an important mission to recover the stolen Z-Crystal," stated Genesect.

"Oh, Genesect, don't be a party pooper."

"Yeah, Hoopa, he is pooping all over our party," agreed Jirachi.

"Eeww, don't bring that up!" groaned Color-changing Genesect in disgust.

"Remember to stay focused, guys," said Genesect.

Suddenly, a large cluster of crystalline asteroids block their path in Ultra Space. "Lunala, use Moongeist Beam!" commanded Hoopa.

Lunala screeches like Mothra as it is about to use Moongeist Beam. It fully spreads its wings and tail while retaining its Full Moon Phase. The Moone Pokemon creates swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre; then, Lunala fires a light blue beam from the centre at the cluster of purple crystalline asteroids. After the asteroids were vaporized by Lunala's Moongeist Beam, they continue their trek.

Genesect notices a magenta colored heart shaped Ultra Wormhole. Before Color-changing Genesect latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web, he changes its color into a magenta color to confuse the UB Viruses. The Genesect Duo then latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web while retaining their high speed flight form. As the Ride Pokemon lands onto a large crystalline asteroid, Jirachi and Poipole climbs onto Color-changing Genesect while Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Genesect once more. Color-changing Genesect's magenta color blends into the Ultra Wormhole's color. "When you disinfect the Ultra Wormhole to Ultra Megalopolis, I won't have to bother climbing onto you because that makes me dizzy," notified Jirachi.

"I'm aware of that," replied Color-changing Genesect.

"Since we are holding our Douse Drives, we cannot use Z-Power from our equipped Z-Crystals," informed Genesect. "In case if we are in a pinch, I will call Lunala to help us."

"Good thinking, Genesect."

Once again, every UB Viruses are emerging from the core of the Ultra Wormhole; their speed is faster than the Ultra Wormhole to the Ultra Pyramid. "Remember, Genesect, at the Ultra Wormhole to Ultra Megalopolis, the UB Viruses will be impossibly fast," advised Rotom Pokedex. "Currently, the UB Viruses at the current Ultra Wormhole has their maximum speed; however, at the Ultra Megalopolis' Ultra Wormhole, the UB Viruses will exceed their maximum speed."

Color-changing Genesect zips around the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web while shooting water-like laser balls. The Spiker UB Viruses quickly creates a batch of rods with a spike at the end on each lane. After leaving every spikes on all lanes, the Rolpike UB Viruses return to the core of the Ultra Wormhole. Then, they turn into three different Tanker UB Viruses upon emerging from the core of the Ultra Wormhole: Tanker Flipper, Tanker Fuseball, and Tanker Pulsar. Each Tanker UB Virus splits into two different UB Viruses such as two Bowmdrehen, two Baliskrairat, and two Zircuitoodle. After the two Pulsar UB Viruses split, they instantly pulse on the lanes of the web. "Previously, on the Ultra Wormhole to the Ultra Pyramid, the Pulsar UB Virus pulses on one lane at a time for one second each, and then flips to the next lane after pulsing," stated Rotom Pokedex. "But now, every fifty milliseconds, at this Ultra Wormhole, the Zircuitoodle UB Viruses pulse on the lanes before flipping to the next lane of the web."

"Damn!" exclaimed Genesect in surprise. "If we exterminate the last batch of UB Viruses at the Ultra Wormhole to Ultra Megalopolis, it will be twenty-five milliseconds!"

Genesect gets surrounded by the Flipper UB Viruses as they are at the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web. They flip to Genesect as fast as possible; before getting caught by the twin Bowmdrehen, Genesect shoots water-like laser balls to destroy the two Flipper UB Viruses. He tries to stay still while the UB Viruses scatter in the Ultra Wormhole's web. Suddenly, one Baliskrairat UB Virus tackles Genesect that he gets electrocuted and paralyzed by the Fuseball UB Virus' attack. "Save us, Lunala!" cried Genesect.

Lunala screeches into action as it leaps out of the crystalline asteroid; it fully spreads its wings as it is about to use Moongeist Beam. The Moone Pokemon creates swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre while retaining its Full Moon Phase; then, Lunala fires a light blue beam from the centre at the Ultra Wormhole to completely destroy every UB Viruses and every spikes out of sight. "Thanks for saving us, Lunala," thanked Hoopa.

"You are absolutely, welcome," replied Lunala.

Once again, the barrier dissipates as the Ultra Wormhole has been disinfected. Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, dives into the Ultra Wormhole to go to the Ultra Carnival. "I can't wait to go to the Ultra Carnival, Jirachi and Hoopa," giggled Poipole in excitement.

"Me too," added Jirachi.

"Me three," agreed Hoopa in its Confined Form.

"Good luck, Genesect," said Lunala.

Genesect and the gang arrives at a world that was 5985 light years away from Earth, the Ultra Carnival. Color-changing Genesect reverts its color back into a Shiny Genesect replica. The Genesect Duo unfolds as they land onto the ground, and the passengers climb off the Genesect Duo. At the starting point, which has the magenta colored heart shaped Ultra Wormhole, it has an entrance gate to the Ultra Carnival. "Remember, our mission is to recover the stolen Ghostium Z-Crystal, which is guarded by a Boss Blacephalon," summarized Genesect. "There are no tickets required to go into the Ultra Carnival that it is free of charge."

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole hurtles to the entrance of the Ultra Carnival. "Hey, wait for us!" hollered Genesect, as Color-changing Genesect and Rotom Pokedex try to catch up. "Try to stay with us as a group!"

"Sorry, can't hear you with all that noise in the Ultra Carnival," responded Hoopa.

At the Ultra Carnival itself, it is a carnival themed planet, which is light years away from Earth. Multiple Blacephalon resides at the Ultra Carnival. It is always nighttime at the Ultra Carnival; the main attraction of the Ultra Carnival is the Ultra Circus, starring the Boss Blacephalon. There are a variety of carnival games, rides, food carts, attractions, and much more. Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole are waiting in line to ride the carousel. As they are about to ride the carousel, the Genesect Duo and Rotom Pokedex shows up. "There you guys are," panted Genesect. "We were looking all over for you."

"Do you want to ride the carousel with us, Genesect?" asked Poipole.

"I don't have time for this tomfoolery," declined Genesect.

The Genesect Duo and Rotom Pokedex waits for Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole until the carousel ride is done. Suddenly, Rotom Pokedex can't resist the fun at the Ultra Carnival. "Wait for me, Hoopa," said Rotom Pokedex, as he climbs onto the carousel's horse. "Yee-haw!"

"Oh great," moaned Genesect, as he made a face palm.

After the carousel stops, the four amused Pokemon dashes to the next ride of the Ultra Carnival. "Oooh! I want to ride the Tilt-A-Whirl!" pointed Hoopa as he hoots in excitement.

"Same here," agreed Poipole, Jirachi, and Rotom Pokedex.

The four ditzy Pokemon hung on tight as they climb onto the ride. As the ride starts, the Tilt-A-Whirl starts spinning, which made them very dizzy. One ride later, they all exit the ride as they are all dizzy. Poipole vomits purple toxic sludge after the dizzy ride has ended. Hoopa's stomach rumbles that he starts to get hungry. "All our amusement is making us hungry, let's go to the food cart for some snacks," said Hoopa.

Hoopa dashes to the food cart to buy some snacks at the Ultra Carnival for himself and his friends. Genesect and Color-changing Genesect are waiting for Hoopa to return. He appears as he purchased some soft pretzels, cotton candy, sea salted mixed nuts, and some taffy. "Let's dig in, shall we?" said Jirachi.

"You said it," joined Poipole.

Rotom temporarily exits the Pokedex in order for Rotom to eat some snacks Hoopa has bought. After they ate some snacks, Rotom reenters back into the Pokedex to become Rotom Pokedex again. "You were right, Hoopa," admitted Rotom Pokedex while having a good time. "The Ultra Carnival is so fun."

They see a dunking booth along with some other carnival games too. "Hey Genesect, you should try the dunking booth," convinced Hoopa. "Please?"

"No," rejected Genesect.

"Come on, Genesect, it will be fun. Trust me."

"I said no, Hoopa."

"Pretty please with a strawberry ice cream on a waffle cone with a cherry on top?"

"Remember, we are on an important mission, Hoopa, so no."

"Pretty pretty please with some sprinkles and some Reese's frozen shell syrup and double cherries on top?"

"Ugh, okay, fine."

"Hooray!"

"Only if it is not a waste of our time."

Genesect grabs a ball from the basket and attaches it onto the cannon. He uses Lock-On to ensure that the ball never misses the target on the dunking booth. Then, Genesect fires the ball from the cannon that it soars to the target. The ball hits the target's bullseye in succession, which causes a Blacephalon to fall into the dunking booth's water. Upon touching the water, it sizzles as one Blacephalon disappears from splashing into the water. Genesect wins a prize for winning the dunking booth, another cotton candy. "Here, you can have some cotton candy," bestowed Genesect.

"Oh boy, more cotton candy," cheered Hoopa, as he scarfs it down. "Congratulations for winning the dunking booth, and thanks for the cotton candy, Genesect."

Jirachi wants to knock the bottles with a ball to win a prize; suddenly, as he is about to participate the carnival game, an announcement has been held via the P.A. "Hurry, hurry, step right up, witness the greatest show at the Ultra Circus," announced the Boss Blacephalon, "starring the Boss Blacephalon."

"I have an idea," suggested Genesect. "Let's go to the Ultra Circus to watch the greatest show at the Ultra Carnival."

"It's the main attraction of the Ultra Carnival," stated Color-changing Genesect. "I bet that it is the location where the Ghostium Z-Crystal is at."

"Race you to the seats, Genesect," declared Jirachi in a playful attitude.

"Last one to the Ultra Circus is a Slowpoke," responded Genesect in a playful attitude.

The Ultra Circus' tent is large and it has a white, yellow, cyan, and magenta color, similar to Blacephalon's appearance. They enter the Ultra Circus' tent as they race for the seats. At the big top, Genesect and the gang are seated as they wait for the show to start. Not only Genesect and the gang are the audience of the Ultra Circus, there are also multiple Blacephalon as the audience too. "I can't wait to watch the show at the Ultra Circus," said Hoopa, as he is looking forward to the show.

"Me too," agreed Jirachi.

The lights became dim as the show starts. A spotlight shines at the host of the circus show, the Boss Blacephalon. Blacephalon's size is usually the size of Genesect while the Boss Blacephalon has the size of a Beartic. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm the Boss Blacephalon, the host of the show," introduced the Boss Blacephalon. "Let the show begin!"

As the show starts, Genesect and the gang sees multiple ally Blacephalon performing acrobatics and juggling for their amusement. They also perform trampoline acts, trapeze performances, balancing dinner plates while riding on a unicycle, crossing through a tightrope while riding on a unicycle, and using Mind Blown as an indoor firework show. Hoopa pulls out three large bags of popcorn from thin air and passes two bags to Poipole and Jirachi. The exciting part of the Ultra Circus' show is about to start as the cannon of a human cannonball appears. "Tonight, we will witness the most exciting part of the Ultra Circus performance by the one and only Headless Blacephalon the Great," announced the Boss Blacephalon, as the Headless Blacephalon the Great appears. "First, the Headless Blacephalon the Great will plant his head onto the cannon and launch it into the air. Next, its head will soar through the ring of fire, and then land onto the blast zone."

"Wait a second, something is wrong about this," said Genesect in suspicion.

"This is like the splash zone at Sea World," reminded Hoopa, "but it is more explosive and fun."

"Yes that, but it is very dangerous."

"It's a trap!" warned Color-changing Genesect.

"Now, I give you, the Headless Blacephalon the Great!" announced the Boss Blacephalon, as the Headless Blacephalon plants his head into the cannon.

The Boss Blacephalon fires the cannon that the Headless Blacephalon's head soars into the ring of fire. As it is about to impact to the blast zone, Genesect and Color-changing Genesect pushes their allies away from the blast zone. They avoid the fiery explosion on the blast zone. "Aw man, I want to be in the blast zone," moaned Jirachi in disappointment as they missed it.

"I've told you that it is a trap," whispered Genesect. "We've got to make a run for it."

Genesect carries Hoopa and the Rotom Pokedex while Color-changing Genesect carries Jirachi and Poipole as they are about to escape the Ultra Circus; suddenly, the doors were hermetically closed that they are trapped inside the circus tent. Abruptly, they are chained onto their seats; their seats have become a vehicle for a horrifying ride. The instrumental version of "Enter the Circus", a song by Christina Aguilera, plays at the Ultra Circus. "Where are you going, folks?" announced the Boss Blacephalon. "We've just got started on the show."

"This is not a good sign," said Genesect.

"At least we are safely seated," commented Hoopa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, come closer. You won't believe your eyes behind this curtain; witness something you've never seen before, heard before, and dreamt before. The most horrifying ride at the Ultra Carnival is about to start. So fasten your seat belts everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride to the scary side!"

The Big Bad Boss Blacephalon activates the horrifying indoor rollercoaster ride as the hidden curtains are open in the Ultra Circus. As the curtains are open, the vehicle roars as it hurtles onto the indoor rollercoaster rails. There are no loops in the indoor rollercoaster. Scary things pop out of nowhere in the horrifying indoor rollercoaster. A Blacephalon pops out of the box like a Jack in a Box to scare Genesect and the gang during the horrifying ride. "Hey kids, I'm a clown!" cackled Blacephalon.

"Aaahh! This ride is so scary!" screamed Hoopa in horrifying fear.

Multiple Blacephalon are not the only scary things that appear in the ride, multiple fake Dark Chao, a fake large scale Dusk Form Lycanroc, a fake Houndoom, a fake gremlin, a fake zombie-like monster from the K-Fee Car commercial, an image of a ghost from Lavender Town, and a giant walrus made of clay. They are all scared stiff that they fainted; the fake walrus devours the unconscious passengers leading to the Boss Blacephalon's secret evil lair.

As Genesect and the gang wakes up, they are in the Boss Blacephalon's evil lair. Genesect is chained onto a rectangular block with a laser beam gun facing him like a James Bond Movie. "I know what you are up to, Genesect, you are going to get the Ghostium Z-Crystal off our hands at the Ultra Carnival," explained the Boss Blacephalon. "Therefore, you guys are all tied up to three different traps that lead to your final exit. Any last words, Genesect?"

"You'll never get away with this, Boss Blacephalon!" yelled Genesect. "The people of Alola and Ultra Megalopolis will die from the lack of natural light when they get desperately pale, and it would be cold and inhabitable without the light! It is also like the habitable zone of the solar system!"

"We work for Necrozma, Genesect, so the Ultra Beast King ordered us to finish you off from trying to steal our Ghostium Z-Crystal. Farewell, Genesect, and enjoy the final act!"

As the Boss Blacephalon activates the three contraptions, a small laser beam is fired from the cannon at the rectangular block; the laser is about to touch Genesect from bottom to top that it will split him in half to death. Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole are tied onto the rope as it is about to sink them into the Sharpedo tank. Color-changing Genesect and Rotom Pokedex are chained onto the conveyor belt that they are about to be burned by the incinerator. Genesect and the gang are about to slowly face the end of their lives. "Good bye, cruel world, I guess this is it," sobbed Jirachi and Hoopa.

Suddenly, Rotom Pokedex has a sneaky idea; Rotom exits the Pokedex to escape the conveyor belt. Rotom, it its standard form, levitates above the Sharpedo tank while Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole are about to be eaten by the Sharpedo. The Plasma Pokemon uses Thunderbolt by firing a yellow beam of electricity at the Sharpedo Tank. Afterwards, the Sharpedo fainted from Rotom's Thunderbolt. The three tied up Pokemon are still going into the Sharpedo tank; Rotom borrows a ring hanging onto Hoopa's right horn as Rotom tosses it into the air. A portal appears on the ring that it summons an electric rotary fan and a washing machine. "I'll save you, guys," said Rotom, as he enters into the electric fan, becoming Fan Rotom.

Fan Rotom uses Air Slash by making its fan blades glow light blue, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its fan at the rope. The rope has release Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole that they are finally free thanks to Fan Rotom's Air Slash. "You saved us!" cheered Jirachi and Hoopa for joy.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Rotom," thanked Poipole.

Hoopa hangs the ring back onto his right horn as the portal on the ring dissipates. Again, he uses Air Slash to break the chains to rescue the Genesect Duo and the Pokedex from certain doom. As they are all rescued by Fan Rotom, Rotom exits the electric fan and enters into the washing machine. "There we go, now that's more like it," said Wash Rotom.

Wash Rotom quickly grabs the Pokedex from being incinerated by the incinerator after breaking the chains. "Well, looks like I don't need this electric fan anymore," he said, as Wash Rotom foolishly tosses the electric fan into the incinerator. "You know what they say, I like using the washing machine the best."

"How dare you have escaped my contraptions!" hissed the Boss Blacephalon. "Now you will pay for this!"

The Boss Blacephalon challenges Genesect and the gang to a battle. Its aura flared itself to life that its special attack rose sharply. Genesect's ability, Download, analyzes the Boss Blacephalon's defenses; since the Boss Blacephalon has poor physical defense, Genesect's attack rose. "I don't think I have any super effective physical attacks against the Boss Blacephalon, so I will use Douse Drive Techno Blast anyways," said Genesect.

As the battle starts, the Boss Blacephalon calls its allies for help that it summons multiple ally Blacephalon in an acrobatic introduction. Blacephalon uses Mind Blown by grabbing its head and tosses it at the Genesect Duo and Wash Rotom. When the head gets near the Genesect Duo and Wash Rotom, it starts to glow and then explodes at the Genesect Duo with massive damage. Genesect and Color-changing Genesect have been knocked out with one shot. "Avenge us," wheezed Genesect.

Luckily, Wash Rotom resists the damage from the Mind Blown move because Wash Rotom is a secondary water type. "Nice try, Blacephalon," bragged Wash Rotom. "Your act is officially over."

Wash Rotom uses Hydro Pump by pointing its pipe on the side of its body at multiple ally Blacephalon and the Boss Blacephalon; it then fires a powerful jet of water from the pipe at multiple ally Blacephalon and the Boss Blacephalon. While Wash Rotom uses Hydro Pump, Jirachi and Hoopa uses Shadow Ball at the Boss Blacephalon. The Boss Blacephalon, along with multiple ally Blacephalon, has been defeated that they all disappear in sight. "We did it!" cheered Wash Rotom.

The Boss Blacephalon has dropped the Ghostium Z-Crystal onto the floor after disappearing. Genesect and Color-changing Genesect recovers after the battle. "We've defeated the Boss Blacephalon while you have fainted," said Hoopa.

"Thank you for helping me when I fainted," thanked Genesect.

Finally, Genesect recovers the Ghostium Z-Crystal as he grabs the Z-Crystal. "Congratulations, Genesect, you have recovered all ten stolen Z-Crystals," congratulated Poipole. "With the power of the ten collected Z-Crystals, you will use the light of the Z-Crystals to make the darkness covering the Ultra Wormhole to Ultra Megalopolis disappear."

Rotom exits the washing machine and reenters back into the Pokedex, becoming Rotom Pokedex again. The Genesect Duo pulls out their Neutral Drives that they want their Neutral Drives reinstalled. "Do you want to do the honors, Jirachi and Hoopa?" asked Genesect.

Hoopa and Jirachi lifts the Genesect Duo's black lock buttons to release the Douse Drives from their cannons. They reinstall their Neutral Drives back onto their cannons as they press the lock button to lock them into place. The Genesect Duo's eyes flash as they read their Neutral Drives. "Neutral Drive, returned," said Genesect. "Now, discard the two Douse Drives and one washing machine."

"You got it, Genesect," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs two rings from both horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Both portals appear on both rings as Hoopa discards the two Douse Drives and one washing machine. As he did, he hangs the rings back onto his horns as the portals dissipate. Before they exit the Ultra Carnival, they first exit the evil lair of the Boss Blacephalon by taking the exit route. As they are back in the Ultra Carnival itself, Hoopa asks, "Can we please go on one last ride by taking the ferris wheel?"

"How can I say no to a guy who saved me when I fainted," smiled Genesect.

They wait in a short line to go to the ferris wheel at the Ultra Carnival. One small line later, they finally went onto the ferris wheel. At the ferris wheel, the wheel starts to slowly rotate as it carries the passengers; as it stops, they are at the top of the ferris wheel. "The view above the Ultra Carnival is so cool," admired Rotom Pokedex. "I'm going to take a picture of it."

Rotom Pokedex uses its camera on the Pokedex to take a picture of the breathtaking view. The ferris wheel resumes the rotation that it carries the passengers back to the surface. After they rode on the ferris wheel, they exit the Ultra Carnival by taking the gate that uses the entrance. Back at the starting point, the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form as the passengers climb onto the Genesect Duo. They now dive into the magenta colored heart shaped Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space. "Ultra Megalopolis, here we come," said Genesect.

Meanwhile, back at Ultra Space, the Ride Pokemon are waiting for Genesect and the gang to return. As they did, Lunala says, "Great work on recovering the last tenth Z-Crystal, Genesect."

"It wasn't easy, but we actually made it through," commented Hoopa.

"Now we will proceed to Ultra Megalopolis," said the wise Solgaleo. "With the power of the ten Z-Crystals' light, the darkness will dissipate that you will disinfect the last Ultra Wormhole."

Before they soar, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. The Genesect Duo once again floats on their own in their high speed flight form. "Once we reach to Ultra Megalopolis, Genesect, you must recover the eight remaining type based Z-Crystals upon rescuing Lusamine," advised Rotom Pokedex. "And then you will stop Necrozma once and for all to conclude our Ultra Space Odyssey."

And so, Genesect and the gang soars into the spatial world with crystalline asteroids to move onward to Ultra Megalopolis, their final trek.


	16. Ultra Megalopolis

Genesect and the gang are at Ultra Space as they are flying to Ultra Megalopolis. Rotom Pokedex gets an incoming call from the Pokedex. As Genesect answers the call, it is Ultra Recon Squad Dulse and Zossie, wearing their visors. "Excellent work, Genesect, you have finally recovered all ten stolen Z-Crystals," congratulated Dulse. "Now you can use the light of the Z-Crystals to make the darkness covering the Ultra Wormhole to Ultra Megalopolis disappear."

"Once you reach to Ultra Megalopolis after disinfecting the Ultra Wormhole, Genesect, you must rescue Lusamine from Nihilego," said Zossie. "Upon rescuing her, you must recover the rest of the eight type based Z-Crystals; the fused Ultra Beast is currently guarding the last eight Z-Crystals. And finally, your last objective is to defeat Necrozma once and for all in order to recover the light of Alola and the Z-Crystals."

"This is a very difficult mission because Necrozma will become stronger than we thought overtime. Good luck, Genesect."

As the video chat ends, Rotom Pokedex says, "Our final mission is to rescue Lusamine from the clutches of Nihilego, recover the eight remaining Z-Crystals, and defeat Necrozma. Before we do this, Genesect, you and Color-changing Genesect must disinfect the last Ultra Wormhole to bring back peace for the geometric wormholes from this abstract violence. You got that nuggets?"

"Roger," replied Genesect in a determined attitude. "We are almost finished with our Ultra Space trek, so no resting just yet."

"Once our final mission is complete, I will return to the Ultra Hive after the final battle is over," said Poipole.

"I'm going to miss you when our adventure is over," sniffled Jirachi, as he remembers the good times Jirachi and Hoopa had with Poipole.

"Cheer up, Jirachi, I can use my ring portals to summon Poipole anytime," smiled Hoopa in glee.

"You're right, you have made me feel much better."

As Genesect spotted a cluster of dark clouds, they have arrived to the gateway to Ultra Megalopolis. Genesect pulls out all ten recovered Z-Crystals while retaining its high speed flight form. Ten Z-Crystals float in the air while it shines shimmering light to dissipate the darkness. Afterwards, it reveals a white colored star shaped Ultra Wormhole; Genesect then puts away the ten collected Z-Crystals. Before the Genesect Duo battles against the UB Viruses one last time, Color-changing Genesect turns invisible to confuse the last batch of UB Viruses. The Genesect Duo latches onto the lip of the Ultra Wormhole's web once more while they are in their high speed flight form. Solgaleo, Lunala, Latias, and Latios lands onto a large crystalline asteroid while waiting; the passengers are still on their Ride Pokemon. "Ready to exterminate the last batch of UB Viruses, Color-changing Genesect?" determined Genesect.

"You bet I am," he replied.

The last batch of UB Viruses emerge from the core of the Ultra Wormhole. Color-changing Genesect zips around the lip of the web while shooting black and purple laser balls, while holding the Neutral Drive, to destroy the UB Viruses. The Zircuitoodle UB Viruses pulse on the lane of the web for twenty-five milliseconds each, and then flips onto the next lane. Now, all UB Viruses are impossibly fast that they exceeded their maximum speed. "Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Genesect in surprise. "These UB Viruses are crazy ass fast."

The Spiker UB Viruses and the Tanker UB Viruses, except for the Pulsar Tanker, shoot green star shaped projectiles at Genesect; Genesect counters the attack by shooting at the enemy shots. As Genesect shoots at three different UB Viruses, they split into two Bowmdrehen, two Baliskrairat, and two Zircuitoodle. All the spikes on every lane are created by the Rolpike UB Viruses; afterwards, they return to the core of the Ultra Wormhole. Upon returning to the core, they emerge from the core into three different Tanker UB Viruses. Genesect absorbs the Electrium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and Genesect unleashes his full-force Z-Move against the last batch of UB Viruses, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat electric death!" quoted Genesect.

Genesect shoots an enormous yellow electric beam projectile at the core of the white colored star shaped Ultra Wormhole. As the beam projectile hits the core of the Ultra Wormhole, it explodes out multiple beams of electricity to exterminate the last batch of UB Viruses. Finally, the barrier on the Ultra Wormhole dissipates once more that there are no more UB Viruses in existence. However, there are still some spikes lingering on the Ultra Wormhole. "Lunala, use Moongeist Beam," commanded Hoopa in its Confined Form.

Lunala leaps out of the crystalline asteroid as it screeches like Mothra into action. It uses Moongeist beam by fully spreading its wings and tail while retaining its Full Moon Phase. The Moone Pokemon creates swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre; then, Lunala fires a light blue beam from the centre at the Ultra Wormhole to disintegrate the spikes on the Ultra Wormhole. Finally, Genesect and the gang, along with the Ride Pokemon, dives into the white colored star shaped Ultra Wormhole that they are going to Ultra Megalopolis. While passing through an Ultra Wormhole, Genesect's Electrium Z-Crystal absorbs the light from "The Blinding One", the coated energy on the Ultra Wormhole, to recharge its Z-Power. "Z-Power, recharged," said Genesect.

Finally, Genesect and the gang, including the Ride Pokemon, arrives at a world that was exactly 6000 light years away from Earth, Ultra Megalopolis. Solgaleo and Lunala deactivates their Radiant Sun and Full Moon phases as they land. The Genesect Duo unfolds and lands onto the surface while the passengers climb off the Ride Pokemon. Color-changing Genesect reverts into its Shiny Genesect replica as they arrive to Ultra Megalopolis. "Here we are," said Genesect. "We are at Ultra Megalopolis."

"This place is so cool," admired Rotom Pokedex. "I've never seen buildings like these before in my life!"

Rotom Pokedex uses its camera on the Pokedex to take a picture of this futuristic city in another world. "The Ultra Megalopolis reminds me of the Planet Floria Flabébé and Yranuinic Yards combined," recapped Genesect, "but, this world has no natural light."

At the Ultra Megalopolis, it is a futuristic city in a different world, which is light years away from Earth. The world had its light stolen by Necrozma. Big black buildings reside at the futuristic city. In the center of the city, a building that provides artificial light, Megalo Tower, replaces the light Necrozma had taken previously. Megalo Tower's light dimly shines like a nightlight at a dark bedroom, and the Megalo Tower hums while it shines artificial light. The Megalo Tower also seals Necrozma, which prevents Necrozma from escaping to other worlds prior to the Crimson Invasion at Alola. Other people at Ultra Megalopolis are currently hiding in the buildings for the incoming wrath of Necrozma and Nihilego-Lusamine. Due to the lack of natural light at Ultra Megalopolis, the people of Ultra Megalopolis, including the Ultra Recon Squad, are already pale. 

Genesect and the gang meets Ultra Recon Squad Captain Phyco and member Soliera without their visors on. In Jirachi and Hoopa's point of view, they see Phyco and Soliera with piercing yellow eyes as they are not wearing their visors at Ultra Megalopolis. "Prepare to die, Hoopa and Jirachi," chortled Phyco in Hoopa and Jirachi's point of view.

The two psychic Mythical Pokemon scream in fear and they hide behind Genesect. "Greetings, Genesect, my name is Phyco, the leader of the Ultra Recon Squad," he introduced. "Our citizens are hiding inside the buildings from Necrozma and its henchman. You must rescue Lusamine and stop Nihilego. Afterwards, you must defeat Necrozma to save our light of our world and Alola's light too."

"It's more like a henchwoman," criticized Hoopa, as he unhides.

"That is not a real word."

"It doesn't matter about words," commented Jirachi.

"You must find Necrozma and its servant at our city," said Soliera.

"Roger," replied Color-changing Genesect.

Genesect and the gang are searching for Necrozma and its servant at the city like a maze. It is hard to find them in the dark city because it is hard to see due to the lack of light. "How are we going to find them in a world that is filled with darkness?" asked Genesect. 

"Not to worry," boasted Rotom Pokedex, "I will use the GPS to find them." 

Rotom Pokedex activates the map with the GPS. It made their search easier. As they arrive, they see Necrozma floating next to Lusamine fused with Nihilego. Nihilego is a puppet player as it controls poor Lusamine that she no longer has her own will. This act has been ordered by Necrozma to stop them from rescuing Lusamine and also to guard the last eight type based Z-Crystals. As Necrozma sees Genesect and the gang, the Prism Pokemon says, "Destroy them." 

And so, Lusamine-Nihilego pursues Genesect and the gang as they are about to battle in Ultra Megalopolis.


	17. Rescuing Lusamine

Lusamine-Nihilego begins the trainer battle against Genesect as she sends out her Clefable with an Ultra Ball. Clefable has also lost its own will while its aura flared itself to life that its special defense rose. In fact, all her Pokemon has been corrupted by the Ultra Beast's aura, which is also the light of "The Blinding One". Genesect's Download ability analyzes Clefable's defenses; since it has poor physical defense, Genesect's attack increases by one stage. "Nihilego is draining Lusamine's free will as it is using her as a puppet," said Rotom Pokedex. "You must defeat its corrupted Pokemon and the fused Ultra Beast itself to rescue Lusamine."

In Nihilego's fused state, its bell, or the bubble, has lost its stars, developing several iridescent spots across its surface; the captive Lusamine is visible within the bell, with their legs dangling beneath it. Her hair became black with gold streaks on it, which is made from black ink. Its eight tentacles become long and flattened in appearance, and what appear to be eyeballs with colored diamond-shaped pupils cover their surface, along with smaller multi-colored dots. Four of the tentacles are connected to the hat via frilly white structures; these tentacles have four spines protruding from them that can be used similarly to hands. The remaining four tentacles have a single smaller spine instead. 

As Genesect begins to battle against Clefable, Genesect uses Lock-On at Clefable to ensure that the attack never misses. Clefable uses Metronome by wagging its fingers while its fingers glow white; it then uses Overheat by shooting out a large ball of orange-red fire. Genesect evades the ball of fire to avoid the attack. "Ha! You missed me," taunted Genesect. 

He then uses Metal Claw at Clefable as its limbs glow white while slashing. Clefable instantly fainted from the super effective damage. Lusamine struggles while trying to get her free will back as she is groaning in pain. Necrozma floats next to the fused Ultra Beast like a satellite. "Do not give up on me, Nihilego," growled Necrozma, as he commands Lusamine-Nihilego. "Destroy Genesect and defend the Z-Crystals!" 

"Go away, Genesect!" yelled the fused Ultra Beast, as it speaks through Lusamine. "The Z-Crystals are mine!" 

Lusamine-Nihilego summons large pillars of jagged rocks to block Genesect's path while the fused Ultra Beast retreats. The Jagged rocks wakes up and stretches when they sprouted from the ground, and its size are half the size of the buildings of Ultra Megalopolis. "Solgaleo, use Sunsteel Strike to clear the path," commanded Jirachi in determination. 

Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike as it activates its Radiant Sun Phase while roaring like a lion; it simply charges towards to the jagged rocks with great force to clear the path. Then Solgaleo deactivates its Radiant Sun Phase. "Now let's catch up Nihilego," pointed Genesect. 

Genesect and the gang, including the Ride Pokemon, chases the fused Ultra Beast along with Necrozma. "Stay away from my servant," hissed Necrozma, as they almost reached Necrozma and Lusamine-Nihilego. 

Necrozma uses Psyshock at Genesect by creating a stream of purple energy between its claws; it then fires a purple beam of aura from its claws at Genesect. Genesect resists the damage from Necrozma's Psyshock. The Ultra Beast fusion shoots white laser projectiles from its back tentacles at Genesect, but Genesect maneuvers the enemy shots. "This reminds me of the time where I fought against the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord at planet Yranuinic Yards in the Floette Kingdom Solar System in the 9th Dimension, but it is a completely different story," recapped Genesect. "However, Lusamine being brainwashed by Nihilego is more like Dark Celebi."

The fused Nihilego sends out a Lilligant to stop them from rescuing Lusamine along with the last eight Z-Crystals. Lilligant's special attack increases by one stage due to the aura flaring itself to life. Color-changing Genesect's Download ability, while its appearance retains its Shiny Genesect replica, analyzes Lilligant's defenses. Since both defenses are equal, it has a 50-50 chance on increasing attack or special attack. His physical attack increases by one stage after the analysis is complete; Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor by slashing Lilligant in an X-shaped formation while its limbs glow green. Lilligant fainted after dealing super effective damage. Lusamine-Nihilego sends out the three remaining Pokemon: Lopunny, Milotic, and Bewear. Afterwards, the fused Ultra Beast retreats and summons more jagged rocks from the ground. The three remaining Pokemon's aura flared itself to life that Lopunny's speed rose, Milotic's attack rose, and Bewear's defense rose. "Stand aside, Genesect," determined Hoopa, "I'll take it from here."

Hoopa uses Psychic at Bewear by making Hoopa's eyes glow purple that Bewear is surrounded by a glowing purple outlined aura; he then tosses Bewear at Lopunny and Milotic. Bewear fainted while Milotic and Lopunny are still standing as they are damaged by the collision; however, the two Pokemon are stunned that Genesect and the gang finishes them off. Genesect uses Thunderbolt by firing a yellow beam of electricity at Milotic. Milotic fainted from the super effective damage. Jirachi finishes Lopunny off by using Iron Head; its body shines in a silver color when Jirachi starts his move. It then dashes to Lopunny and smashes it with its head. Lopunny fainted after being knocked out by Jirachi's Iron Head.

Lusamine-Nihilego has no more usable Pokemon left on its team. Genesect uses Metal Claw to break the jagged rocks. Genesect and the gang, including the Ride Pokemon, continues to chase the fused Ultra Beast along with Necrozma. Necrozma sees Genesect gaining on the fused Nihilego. "You are my last hope, Nihilego," said Necrozma. "Now destroy Genesect by yourself."

As the fused Ultra Beast is about to battle against Genesect by itself, Genesect says, "I'll go rescue Lusamine on my own."

Genesect and the Nihilego fusion begins to battle each other at Ultra Megalopolis. It uses its pulsing waves attack at Genesect; the Paleozoic Pokemon dodges the waves while timing crucially. He leaps to Nihilego as it is about to use Metal Claw, but Nihilego slaps Genesect that it launches him into the air, and he crashes to a building that caused damage to the building. Later, he rebounds as he leaps into action. Lusamine-Nihilego summons sharp pointed rocks from between its front tentacles, and it throws the rocks to Genesect. Genesect slices the thrown rocks by using Metal Claw. Surprisingly, the Symbiont Ultra Beast hybrid launches missiles at Genesect. "What the hell!" exclaimed Genesect in surprise. "It can launch missiles like the UB Fighters too?!"

He folds into his high speed flight form while the missiles chase Genesect from behind; Genesect performs a kulbit to distract the missiles and fires cyan photon laser projectiles, from between its limbs, at the missiles. The missiles are destroyed by Genesect. Once again, Lusamine-Nihilego flies away from Genesect, but Genesect continues to pursue the Ultra Beast. It shoots white laser projectiles from the back tentacles at Genesect; he performs a barrel roll to deflect the enemy shots. Genesect shoots cyan photon laser projectiles at the fused Nihilego. "Lusamine, wake up!" cried Genesect. "I'm here to rescue you. You were kidnapped by Nihilego, and Necrozma is using Nihilego to force you to guard the stolen the Z-Crystals. He is using you as a servant for Necrozma. Please wake up and regain your own will."

Lusamine regains her own will as if she is awake like Celebi being free from the Iron Masked Marauder's control. "G-Genesect," muttered Lusamine. "You came here to save me."

She is about to reach her hand to Genesect; as she is about to be rescued by Genesect, Nihilego refuses to release Lusamine under the orders of Necrozma. "Hurry, Genesect," whimpered Lusamine. "We don't have much time left."

The big black bubble has expanded as Nihilego refuses to release Lusamine; Nihilego's bell has gotten bigger as the black ink completely covers the bell's inside. Nihilego rapidly shoots thirty-two orange laser projectiles from left to right like King Galaspark from "Galaga Arrangement". It then dashes to Genesect as it is about to tackle him. Genesect evades the impact of the attack. The fused Ultra Beast slaps Genesect again that it launched Genesect into the air and crashes to another building. He unfolds and floats in midair after recovering. Nihilego summons jagged rocks that the Ultra Beast fusion is now surrounded by pillars of stone. Genesect finishes the battle by absorbing all the power from the equipped Electrium Z-Crystal as he is surrounded by Z-Power, and he unleashes his full-force Z-Move against the fused Nihilego, Gigavolt Havoc. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Genesect.

Genesect fires an enormous yellow beam projectile at the fused Nihilego; as the projectile hits the Ultra Beast, it causes a massive explosion of electricity. After using the Z-Move, Genesect's equipped Electrium Z-Crystal shatters into a dim of light. Finally, after the jagged rocks are shattered, the fused Nihilego crash lands onto the street of Ultra Megalopolis, causing some damage to the city. Genesect lands onto the street with the fainted fused Nihilego; Genesect's allies, along with the Ride Pokemon, arrives to the street. Lusamine reaches her hand to Genesect. Genesect tries to pull her from the clutches of Nihilego, but it is not strong enough to release Lusamine. "We need to help Genesect out," said Color-changing Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect, Poipole, Jirachi, Hoopa, and the Rotom Pokedex pulls behind Genesect to give more strength on releasing Lusamine. "Heave-ho!" they all shouted, while pulling Genesect.

Finally, Lusamine is free from the clutches of Nihilego that Nihilego reverts to its usual state. Now she is separated from Nihilego, and she is covered in a puddle of black ink. Lusamine is now back to her regular self after being free. Nihilego also dropped the last eight type based Z-Crystals onto the street. "Looks like Nihilego gave us a free sample of ink for our squid ink spaghetti," said Jirachi, as he is hungry from rescuing Lusamine.

Hoopa, Poipole, and Jirachi pulls out a bowl of plain spaghetti from thin air; they added the black ink onto the spaghetti to make squid ink spaghetti. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you, Hoopa," cautioned Rotom Pokedex. "You're not a poison and/or a steel type."

Jirachi and Poipole ate some squid ink spaghetti and nothing happened to them since they are immune. "That was delicious," said Poipole.

On the other hand, as Hoopa ate it, he got sick after eating it. "Oh Rotom Pokedex, I don't feel so good," moaned Hoopa in sickness.

Hoopa vomits after eating the squid ink spaghetti. Luckily, he did not have a poison status condition. "I told you so," commented Rotom Pokedex.

Lusamine completely regains her own free will as she wakes up. "Thank you for saving my life, Genesect," she thanked. "You are a true hero."

Genesect grabs the last eight Z-Crystals that Nihilego dropped onto the street: Fairium Z, Psychium Z, Groundium Z, Another Firium Z, Normalium Z, Waterium Z, Icium Z, and the Dragonium Z. Finally, Genesect has recovered all eighteen type based Z-Crystals. Rotom Pokedex gets an incoming call on the Pokedex. It is Ultra Recon Squad Dulse and Zossie. "Congratulations on rescuing Lusamine and the last eight Z-Crystals," congratulated Dulse, as he is very impressed on Genesect's actions. "Now, Genesect, your final mission is to defeat Necrozma once and for all to recover the light of Alola and Ultra Megalopolis."

"While Nihilego had fused with Lusamine, the fused Ultra Beast was surrounded by the same energy as 'The Blinding One' along with Lusamine's Pokemon," stated Zossie.

"Remember, the final mission is going to be very tough, good luck Genesect."

The video chat has ended on the Rotom Pokedex. "You want to do the honors, Hoopa," asked Genesect.

"Sure," phrased Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that he is about to return Lusamine back to the Aether Paradise. "When you complete the final mission, Genesect, report back to the Aether Paradise for the ceremony," said Lusamine.

Hoopa's ring portal sends her back to the Aether Paradise; afterwards, the portal disappears on the ring as he hangs it back to the left horn. "How dare you have foiled my plans, Genesect!" growled Necrozma, as his servant is no longer fused with Lusamine. "Fine, I'll destroy Genesect by myself!"

Necrozma's brain prism and tail glows white as it absorbs Nihilego's aura. Then, Necrozma uses Brick Break at Nihilego after absorbing the aura from Nihilego; as Nihilego is launched into the air while being defeated, Necrozma pursues Genesect and the gang as he decides to battle against them by himself.


	18. Vs Necrozma

Necrozma challenges Genesect and the gang to a battle after he decides to destroy them by himself. "You'll never get away with this, Necrozma," declared Genesect.

Genesect uses the Techno Blast shots by firing white and green laser projectiles from the cannon, while holding the Neutral Drive, at Necrozma. Unfortunately, for Genesect, Necrozma's Prism Armor deflected Genesect's shots. "Nice try, Genesect," bragged Necrozma. "Your projectiles are deflected from my Prism Armor."

The Prism Pokemon uses Dark Pulse by firing a beam of black and purple circles, from between its claws, at Genesect. It dealt regular damage to Genesect from the Dark Pulse. "I'll take it from here, Genesect," assisted Color-changing Genesect, while retaining its Shiny Genesect replica.

Color-changing Genesect uses X-Scissor by slashing Necrozma in an X-shaped formation while its limbs glow green. His move dealt super effective damage to Necrozma while its Prism Armor reduces the super effective damage. Necrozma zips into the air as it retreats. Before Genesect and the gang chases Necrozma, Jirachi climbs onto Solgaleo, Hoopa climbs onto Lunala, Poipole climbs onto Latios, and the Rotom Pokedex climbs onto Latias. As the Genesect Duo folds into their high speed flight form, Genesect and the gang, including the Ride Pokemon, chases Necrozma. "Take this," declared Necrozma.

Necrozma uses Prismatic Laser by making its brain prism and tail glow white while absorbing the light to form a white ball of energy from between its claws. It then fires multiple laser beams in many different colors by the power of prism at Genesect. "This reminds me of 'The Dark Side of the Moon' cover by Pink Floyd," reminded Hoopa.

Genesect resists the Prismatic Laser attack from Necrozma. "Remember, Genesect, Necrozma's Prism Armor deflects your Techno Blast shots and your cyan photon laser guns," summarized Rotom Pokedex, as he gave an advice to Genesect.

"Lunala, use Moongeist Beam," commanded Hoopa in a determined attitude.

Lunala uses Moongeist Beam by leaping into the air as it screeches into action. It fully spreads its wings and crescent tail while activating its Full Moon Phase; then, Lunala creates swirly light blue lines from the edge to the centre. Lunala fires a large light blue beam from the centre at Necrozma to deal super effective damage, albeit weakening the attack with Prism Armor. "Now it's our turn," said Hoopa and Jirachi.

Hoopa and Jirachi uses Shadow Ball at Necrozma by firing a black ball with purple sparks around the ball; despite reducing the super effective damage with Prism Armor, Necrozma gets launched into the air and crashes to a building. The Prism Pokemon rebounds and rushes to Lunala; Necrozma swipes Hoopa away from Lunala that Hoopa gets launched into the air. He begins to absorb the Moone Pokemon to become Dawn Wings Necrozma. Hoopa rebounds and climbs onto Genesect in its high speed flight form. They continue to chase Necrozma and rescue Lunala from Necrozma. "It's futile," said Necrozma.

Dawn Wings Necrozma uses Photon Geyser by absorbing the light to form a yellow ball of light energy. It launches the ball towards Poipole; as the ball impacts Poipole, the ball of light explodes into a pillar of light, dealing super effective damage to Poipole while riding on Latios. Poipole falls off Latios from being damaged by the Photon Geyser; however, Latios resisted the damage because it is part psychic type. "I'll save you, Poipole," boasted Color-changing Genesect.

Color-changing Genesect, in its high speed flight form, rescues Poipole from certain doom during its free fall. "You saved me, Color-changing Genesect," praised Poipole.

"I'm not finished with you yet," declared Dawn Wings Necrozma.

Dawn Wings Necrozma uses Moongeist Beam by making itself fly into the air while screeching into action like Mothra. It fully spreads its wings out while its brain prism, eyes, and ribcage glows. As Dawn Wings Necrozma's wings are fully spread including its crescent tail, it creates swirly dark blue lines from the edge to the centre. It then fires a dark blue beam from the centre at Jirachi and Hoopa. "Quick, use your ring portal," said Jirachi.

Hoopa quickly grabs the ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that Hoopa sends the Moongeist Beam back to Dawn Wings Necrozma; the Point B ring portal appears behind Dawn Wings Necrozma that the beam appears from the portal and hits the Prism Pokemon with super effective damage. When Dawn Wings Necrozma takes super effective damage, its dual type, psychic/ghost, is a frail paper. It did not reach its ample protection from the Prism Armor. The Point B ring portal disappears as the Point A portal on Hoopa's ring dissipates; then, Hoopa hangs the ring back to its left horn. "Were you surprised?" giggled Hoopa, in its Confined Form.

"Yes, I was," groaned Dawn Wings Necrozma in annoyance.

As a result of the ring portal counter attack, Necrozma releases Lunala as Necrozma reverts to its black crystalline appearance. Lunala became weak after its power was drained by Necrozma; it falls onto the street of Ultra Megalopolis, causing damage to the city's street. Once more, Necrozma rushes to Solgaleo as it is about to absorb the Sunne Pokemon. Again, he swipes Jirachi away from Solgaleo like it did to Hoopa. Color-changing Genesect rescues Jirachi after being launched by Necrozma. Necrozma absorbs Solgaleo like a black hole devouring a sun-like star, which no light can escape from it. It then became Dusk Mane Necrozma after absorbing Solgaleo. "No! Solgaleo!" cried Jirachi. 

Genesect and the gang continues to chase Necrozma as they are going to rescue Solgaleo. Dusk Mane Necrozma uses Sunsteel Strike by making its eyes, nose, and brain prism glow as it roars like a lion. Then he leaps into the air and creates an orange-yellow sphere with darkness, which resembles to an image of a solar eclipse. As Dusk Mane Necrozma dives down to Color-changing Genesect, a ray of sunlight with darkness shines at Color-changing Genesect as Dusk Mane Necrozma dives to him. It then cloaks itself into an orange-yellow fireball with darkness as it smashes Color-changing Genesect with a force of a meteor, but it is not very effective to Color-changing Genesect because it is part steel type. Color-changing Genesect absorbs the equipped Firium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and he unleashes his full-force Z-Move against Dusk Mane Necrozma, Inferno Overdrive. "Drink Inferno Wrath!" quoted Color-changing Genesect. 

He gathers a large ball of yellow-orange fire between its limbs and launches it at Dusk Mane Necrozma. The large ball of fire explodes like a smart bomb, dealing super effective damage to Dusk Mane Necrozma. Dusk Mane Necrozma endured the damage due to its Prism Armor in order to reduce the super effective damage; as a result, the Z-Move is not good enough against Dusk Mane Necrozma. Because of its packed defenses, Dusk Mane Necrozma is as bulky as a futuristic tank. After using the Z-Move, Color-changing Genesect's equipped Firium Z-Crystal shatters into a dim of light, and the shattered Z-Crystal emits a shrill chime sound. Dusk Mane Necrozma retreats to Megalo Tower as it refuses to release Solgaleo. However, Lunala is fully recovered from being drained by Necrozma. 

Genesect and the gang, including the Ride Pokemon, lands onto the street containing Megalo Tower. The Genesect Duo unfolds while landing onto the street; the passengers then climbs off the Genesect Duo and the Ride Pokemon upon landing. Ultra Recon Squad Captain Phyco and member Soliera appears in front of Megalo Tower before Genesect and the gang proceeds to the tower. "Necrozma is residing at Megalo Tower as it found another source of light in order to reclaim its true power," said Phyco. "If he reclaims its light, he would go on another rampage because it cannot handle the reclaimed light without its lost body parts. Therefore, Necrozma will experience more pain after reclaiming its true power." 

"Genesect, your very last mission is to stop Necrozma at Megalo Tower once and for all," stated Soliera. "Necrozma, as 'The Blinding One', used to share its light to Ultra Megalopolis and other worlds in Ultra Space. Our world used to be filled with Necrozma's shimmering light, which is very healthy to all of us. But then, our ancestors became too greedy, and they caused Necrozma to lose its body parts that it crippled and lost its light. That causes Necrozma to become its black crystalline monster and a tyrannical Ultra Beast king that it stole the light of our world." 

"Once you enter Megalo Tower, Genesect, there will be no turning back when you fight against Necrozma once and for all. Are you really positive about this?"

"I'm positive, Phyco," replied Genesect.

"Just be careful during the final mission; Necrozma is absolutely strong. Good luck."

Now, Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, enters the elevator in Megalo Tower. The deep dark dim tower's elevator carries Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, to the higher elevation of Megalo Tower. "This is it, we are about to proceed onto the final mission," breathed Genesect.

As the elevator doors open, they all walk onto the long staircase of the tower. Genesect and the gang arrives to the top of Megalo Tower. They see Dusk Mane Necrozma absorbing a profuse amount of light from Megalo Tower. And so, Genesect and the gang encounters Necrozma as they are about to have a decisive battle.


	19. Overcoming the Biggest Fear

At the top of Megalo Tower, Genesect and the gang, except for the Ride Pokemon, encounters Dusk Mane Necrozma as it absorbs a profuse amount of light from Megalo Tower. Necrozma's Brain Prism exits Dusk Mane Necrozma's black crystalline Prism Armor after absorbing all the light. Then, bright light bursts out of Necrozma as the Brain Prism is no longer visible. Necrozma finally reclaimed its true power using Ultra Burst; its final form after reclaiming its light is known as Ultra Necrozma. It is also known as "The Blinding One". Ultra Necrozma's size is almost the size of a Wishiwashi in its Schooling form. Its appearance is a massive star dragon made of light with gold-yellow crystalline body. The crystalline body assembles into a formation of a dragon. Its body temperature is over 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. "Aaahh!" screamed Hoopa and Jirachi in fear. "This is even scarier and even worse than the titanic Dusk Form Lycanroc!"

Jirachi, Hoopa, Poipole, and Rotom Pokedex were frightened about the mighty and fearsome appearance of Ultra Necrozma. The big bright blinding dragon challenges Genesect and the gang to a final battle. Ultra Necrozma flares its aura to life while emitting a burst of light that its stats rose. After Ultra Necrozma's aura flared itself to life, which is the source of the power, it is as hot as a massive star's surface. Suddenly, Ultra Necrozma starts to go on a wild rampage as it is experiencing more pain due to its broken state, which does not have the sufficient body parts to handle so much light it recovered. "Analyzing the final enemy's defenses," scanned Genesect, as he uses the Download ability.

Color-changing Genesect, while retaining its Shiny Genesect replica, also uses the Download ability too. Since Ultra Necrozma has equal defenses, it has a fifty-fifty chance of increasing physical or special attack. Genesect's special attack rose while Color-changing Genesect's attack rose. "Let's do this," said Genesect, as they are about to fight against Ultra Necrozma.

Ultra Necrozma uses Power Gem at Color-changing Genesect; it dealt normal damage with a critical hit. Luckily, Color-changing is still standing with little health left. He uses X-Scissor at Ultra Necrozma by slashing the opponent in an X-shaped formation while Color-changing Genesect's limbs glow green. Ultra Necrozma endured the super effective damage as he is halfway defeated. He then uses Power Gem again at the Genesect Duo. The Genesect Duo were defeated by Ultra Necrozma. "It's no use, Genesect," wheezed Color-changing Genesect in defeat. "Ultra Necrozma is too strong as hell."

Two Genesect fainted as they both fell onto the floor of the tower's top. "Well, I guess it's up to me now," said Rotom, as he exits the Pokedex.

Unfortunately, for Rotom, Ultra Necrozma uses Photon Geyser by absorbing the light to form a yellow ball of light. It then fires the ball to Rotom, which explodes into a pillar of light. Rotom fainted and dropped onto the floor of the tower's top. Poipole jumps into action and is about to fight against Ultra Necrozma. Again, it uses Photon Geyser at Poipole; it dealt super effective damage with a boost of its Neuroforce ability. Poipole also fainted due to the massive damage Ultra Necrozma dealt. "It's up to you, Jirachi and Hoopa," wheezed Poipole.

"Have you lost your mind?!" gasped Hoopa and Jirachi in fear. "I can't do that all alone! It's too scary and dangerous!"

Jirachi and Hoopa huddle together in fear. They are all alone as Genesect and the rest of his allies are defeated by Ultra Necrozma's wrath. It is up to them to stop Ultra Necrozma for sure. They must overcome their biggest fear throughout their adventure in Ultra Space. Lunala leaps onto the top of Megalo Tower. "Lunala, you're here to save us," cheered Hoopa.

"Actually, Hoopa, I am here to give Jirachi an exclusive Z-Crystal for him," said Lunala.

Lunala creates the Jirachium Z-Crystal by harnessing the light Necrozma shined at Megalo Tower. The Z-Crystal is shaped like the usual type-based Z-Crystals, but it has Jirachi's silver white color with an icon of Jirachi's head on the Jirachium Z-Crystal. "With this Z-Crystal, it will help you overcome your biggest fear," explained Lunala. "The Z-Crystal upgrades your signature move, Doom Desire, into an exclusive Z-Move."

"Thank you so much, Lunala," thanked Jirachi. "I'm going to use it right now. Lucky for me, I have the sufficient move, Doom Desire."

Jirachi equips his exclusive Z-Crystal onto his head. Acting fast, in order to overcome Jirachi and Hoopa's biggest fear, Jirachi absorbs the Jirachium Z-Crystal to surround itself with Z-Power, and Jirachi unleashes his full-force Z-Move against Ultra Necrozma, Hyperspace Doom Desire Hole. "Fear the Comet's Wrath!" phrased Jirachi.

"Did you make that up?" asked Hoopa. "That sounds very good like Eat Electric Death."

After Jirachi obtained its Z-Power, Hoopa, in its Confined Form, assists Jirachi in order to perform a Z-Move. Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring to start Jirachi's exclusive Z-Move. Hoopa then clings onto Jirachi while the Wishmaker's body starts to glow silver to charge the attack; with a boost of Z-Power and Hoopa, it also glows purple, from Hoopa's psychic energy, and yellow from the Z-Power. Then, it starts to glow a very bright light and they dive into the ring portal. "How's this?" said Hoopa.

The Point B ring portal appears below Ultra Necrozma. "Take this!" shouted Jirachi, as Hoopa and Jirachi emerge from the Point B ring portal.

They raise Ultra Necrozma into the air while Jirachi and Hoopa spins like a drill and it leaves behind a steak of white light with yellow and purple spiraling energy. The head of the comet-like attack glows silver, yellow, and purple. It then lets off pulses of a multitude of colors, mostly yellow and purple, and soars father into the sky. As they reach high into the sky, it lets off an explosion with yellow, silver, and purple colors. Finally, a meteor shower is released from the explosion; it also contains meteors with yellow, silver, and purple colors.

The Jirachium Z-Crystal shatters into a dim of light after using the Z-Move; Jirachi and Hoopa float gently down to the top of Megalo Tower. As the portal on the Point A ring dissipates, the Point B ring portal disappears out of sight. Hoopa then hangs his ring back onto his left horn when the portal on the ring vanishes. "We did it, Hoopa," cheered Jirachi, as they jump for joy. "We've faced our biggest fear in our Ultra Space trek!"

As Ultra Necrozma is defeated by Jirachi's exclusive Z-Move, Necrozma falls to the top of Megalo Tower that its crystalline body becomes black again as it starts to lose its light. Solgaleo is released from Necrozma and they become weak and drained of power. Necrozma reverted back to its black crystalline figure with a visible brain prism. "Solgaleo," cheered Jirachi, as he hugged the Sunne Pokemon, "you're okay! Thank heavens!"

Genesect's eighteen type-based Z-Crystals he has recovered vanishes into thin air as the Z-Crystals return back to Alola. Meanwhile, at Alola, the light sprinkles to Alola as the stolen light and the eighteen Z-Crystals return, and the darkness above Alola dissipates. Throughout the many worlds of Ultra Space, all Ultra Beasts are free from Necrozma's control after the final battle is over.

At Megalo Tower, Rotom recovers after the final battle along with Poipole and the Genesect Duo. Then, Rotom reenters back into the Pokedex, becoming Rotom Pokedex again. "Thank you for saving the light of Alola by defeating Ultra Necrozma," thanked Genesect, "and I am very proud of you on overcoming your biggest fear, Jirachi and Hoopa."

"You're welcome," smiled Jirachi and Hoopa in glee.

Rotom Pokedex receives an incoming call after defeating Ultra Necrozma. As Genesect answers the call, it is Ultra Recon Squad Dulse and Zossie with their visors on at the Aether Paradise. "Congratulations on defeating Necrozma, Genesect," congratulated Dulse.

"Don't congratulate me, congratulate Hoopa and Jirachi," said Genesect. "Those two have overcome their biggest fear."

"That's me, I'm the hero who defeated Necrozma," added Jirachi.

"Same here," agreed Hoopa.

"We are very proud of you on bringing the light and the Z-Crystals back to Alola," said Zossie.

"Anyways, Zossie and I had made a scientific discovery as you fought against Necrozma at Megalo Tower. Long ago, the Alola region used to be filled with darkness. All of a sudden, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Ultra Necrozma appears and shines light to the Alola region, bringing the existence of light to the region. Ultra Necrozma was called 'The Blinding One', and it is the brightest member of the trio. Also, Ultra Necrozma's light is the source of Z-Power, auras for Totem Pokemon, and auras for some Boss Ultra Beasts. It gave Solgaleo and Lunala more light to surround itself with Necrozma's extra light."

"So Necrozma's light caused the Pokemon to grow into their Totem sized form at the Island Trial Sites, even some of the Boss Ultra Beast species like the Boss Nihilego," commented Genesect. "Guzzlord, Celesteela, and Stakataka do not change size when they are affected by the auras of course. Also, Necrozma's light has coated every Ultra Wormhole as it shone light throughout the many worlds of Ultra Space and Ultra Megalopolis. No wonder why the UB Viruses mutate while the bacterial life forms were living on the Ultra Wormhole's web."

"Before it lost its light and body parts, Necrozma was once generous. Until our ancestors became too greedy that Necrozma lost its light and crippled while losing its body parts. After Necrozma lost its body parts, the missing pieces passed through Ultra Wormholes and landed onto Alola with a dim of light."

"Sparkling Stones are actually lost body parts of Necrozma, Dulse?!" exclaimed Genesect in surprise.

"Yes, they indeed are lost body parts of Necrozma. The Sparkling Stones are raw material to create a Z-Power Ring. After the Sparkling Stones landed onto Alola, the Alolan Guardians discovered the Sparkling Stones and used them as a passing ritual. One time, after Sparkling Stones were discovered long ago, Solgaleo appears and battles against the guardians and won. Afterwards, Solgaleo creates the Tapunium Z-Crystal with Necrozma's light as a gift because Solgaleo is filled with the auras Necrozma gave."

"During our recent event, before you joined the force, Genesect, Necrozma in its black crystalline form has brainwashed all the Ultra Beasts that Necrozma uses them as his mercenaries in order to attack Alola, which lead to the Crimson Invasion event," stated Zossie.

"Hoopa was surprised!" exclaimed Hoopa in surprise. "Necrozma is the king of Atari Tempest!"

"I agree," agreed Jirachi. "Its light has coated the Ultra Wormholes, which mutated the UB Viruses into different shapes and sizes."

"Luckily, we have disinfected every Ultra Wormhole that there are no more UB Viruses in existence," said Color-changing Genesect.

"I feel very sorry for poor Necrozma now that it has lost its light again," mourned Rotom Pokedex. "Necrozma wants its light and body parts put back together again like it was originally."


	20. Coming Home

After the final battle, Solgaleo reclaimed its strength. Genesect and the gang, except for Eon Duo, are at the top of Megalo Tower with Necrozma's weakened state. "I have an idea," said Hoopa. "Let's help Necrozma out on recovering its lost light and body parts."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jirachi.

"First, we need Necrozma to absorb a newly evolved Solgaleo."

Solgaleo and Lunala begins to create a Cosmog. As a Cosmog is born, Jirachi says, "Now we need to evolve it into Cosmoem by feeding Cosmog some Rare Candies."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a crate of Rare Candies. After summoning a crate of Rare Candies, Hoopa hangs his ring back onto the right horn as the portal on the ring dissipates. "Dig in, Cosmog," said Color-changing Genesect, while retaining its Shiny Genesect Replica.

Cosmog happily leaps onto a crate of Rare Candies while scarfing it all down. After eating so much Rare Candies, it evolves into a Cosmoem. "Now that we evolved it into a Cosmoem, how are we going to evolve it into another Solgaleo without the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute?" questioned Rotom Pokedex.

Solgaleo's third eye appears as it activates its Radiant Sun Phase while roaring like a lion. It shines sunlight to Cosmoem. Then, it evolves into another Solgaleo that the other Solgaleo deactivates its Radiant Sun Phase. The newly evolved Solgaleo roars like a lion. Cosmog's evolutionary process is similar to a sun's life cycle. Necrozma absorbs the newly evolved Solgaleo that Necrozma transforms into Dusk Mane Necrozma. Lunala creates the Ultranecrozium Z-Crystal by harnessing the light Necrozma shined around Megalo Tower. "Now all we need is the Sparkling Stones," said Jirachi.

"It's easy, I'll use my ring portal and my Tool Gun," boasted Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring that a black Sparkling Stone appears from the ring poral. Hoopa hangs his ring back onto his left horn as the portal disappears. He then pulls out a Tool Gun from thin air. The Mischief Pokemon zaps at the Sparkling Stone from the Tool Gun to copy, and he zaps around the top of Megalo Tower to paste multiple copies of Sparkling Stones. "Yeehaw!" cheered Hoopa.

After pasting multiple copies of Sparkling Stones from the Tool Gun, Hoopa puts away the Tool Gun. "Here you go, Necrozma," he said, as he gives Necrozma a whole batch of Sparkling Stones and the Ultranecrozium Z-Crystal.

Dusk Mane Necrozma absorbs the Ultranecrozium Z-Crystal along with a profuse batch of Sparkling Stones. Finally, Necrozma permanently reclaimed its true power using Ultra Burst along with all the restored body parts. "Thank you for helping me reclaim all my lost light and body parts," thanked Ultra Necrozma, as it speaks via telepathy. "In return, I will return the light to Ultra Megalopolis by using Light That Burns the Sky at Megalo Tower."

"We must evacuate Megalo Tower immediately," advised Solgaleo.

"We must make sure that there is nothing left behind at Megalo Tower," insured Rotom Pokedex.

Genesect and the gang, including Solgaleo and Lunala, evacuates Megalo Tower by floating out of the tower's top. Luckily, the Eon Duo, Phyco and Soliera are already out of the Megalo Tower. Ultra Necrozma begins to flare its aura to life that it surrounded itself with Z-Power, and Ultra Necrozma unleashes his most powerful Z-Move of all while shining a burst of light. As everyone evacuated Megalo Tower, Solgaleo and Lunala uses Psychic to lift Megalo Tower into the air while Ultra Necrozma uses Light That Burns the Sky by absorbing all the light on Megalo Tower. Solgaleo and Lunala launches Meaglo Tower into the air after Ultra Necrozma absorbs all the light to create a massive ball of yellow light. Ultra Necrozma launches a big blinding ball of light at Megalo Tower, causing it to explode as Megalo Tower is launched into the air by Solgaleo and Lunala's Psychic move. As the tower is destroyed by the exploding light, the darkness above Ultra Megalopolis dissipates and light sprinkles above the city like it was originally. Now, Megalo Tower is permanently disintegrated into nothingness.

The light choirs as Necrozma's light showers at Ultra Megalopolis. As the darkness is dissipated, the sky at Ultra Megalopolis is blue like it was originally, and it is filled with shimmering light thanks to Ultra Necrozma. Heavenly sparkles shine while the light returns to Ultra Megalopolis; the people of Ultra Megalopolis unhide from the buildings and celebrate the return of the light.

Hoopa's ghostly tail is set on fire is like Charmander's fire tail. "Too much light! Too much light!" whimpered Hoopa.

Eventually, the fire on Hoopa's ghostly tail is extinguished. Phyco and Soliera appears in front of Genesect and the gang along with the Eon Duo and the Light Trio. "Thank you so much for recovering all our light to Ultra Megalopolis," thanked Captain Phycho. "Necrozma has finally been restored to its former glory. He is a generous figure again. We are now washed with light again like it was originally."

"You even helped out Necrozma on filling in the missing body parts and its lost light," said Soliera.

The Ultra Recon Squad then walks away. Lunala opens an Ultra Wormhole as it activated its Full Moon Phase. "Poipole, it's time to go home now," said Lunala.

"I'm going to miss you, Poipole," sobbed Jirachi.

"You can summon me anytime, Hoopa," reassured Poipole.

"Goodbyes aren't forever, Poipole," said Hoopa.

"How about a group hug."

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Poipole gave each other a group hug after a long journey in Ultra Space. "Come home, Poipole," said Lunala in an angelic tone.

Poipole enters the Ultra Wormhole to go back to the Ultra Hive. Eventually, the Ultra Wormhole that Lunala has opened dissipates. "Now it's time for us to go back to our home," said Ultra Necrozma.

Ultra Necrozma opens a large Ultra Wormhole for the Light Trio. While Lunala retains its Full Moon Phase, Solgaleo activates its Radiant Sun Phase. Solgaleo, Lunala, and Ultra Necrozma all dive into an Ultra Wormhole to go back to Ultra Space, a spatial world with crystalline asteroids. After the Light Trio went back home, Genesect says, "Now send the Eon Duo back home with your ring portals."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring that he sends the Eon Duo back to their home. Afterwards, the portal fades out. Again, the portal fades in, so Genesect and the gang can teleport to the Aether Paradise. Hoopa sends himself, Jirachi, Genesect, Color-changing Genesect, and the Rotom Pokedex to the Aether Paradise with his ring portal.

At the Aether Paradise, a ring portal appears that Genesect and the gang arrives at the ceremony. Hoopa then hangs his ring back to his left horn as the portal disappears. At the ceremony, the Aether Foundation Employees, Wicke, Gladion, and Lusamine are at the ceremony. Gladion is no longer the Temporary Aether President since Lusamine is rescued and is back in the Aether Paradise. "Great work, gentlemen, your mission has been finally accomplished," congratulated Lusamine, as she is proud of Genesect and the gang's heroic actions. "As a reward for such bravery, I will bestow you these medals."

Aether President Lusamine bestows Genesect and the gang some medals to symbolize their heroic actions on saving her, recovering the light of Alola, disinfecting all Ultra Wormholes, and recovering the Z-Crystals. They each have a golden-yellow medallion with a red ribbon along with a logo of the Aether Foundation on the medal as a token of bravery. They all applauded and cheered for Genesect and the gang's achievement. "The one-week vacation at Alola starts now," said Genesect, as he is ready for the festival at Iki Town.

At Iki Town on Melemele Island, Genesect and the gang, along with the people of Alola, are celebrating the festival. They all perform poses to symbolize their type-based Z-Moves. "Eat Electric Death!" quoted Hoopa while celebrating.

One week later, Genesect checks out his room at Hau'oli Sunset Vista and brings his packed bags with him. After Genesect has packed his bags and checked out his room at the Hau'oli Sunset Vista, he folds into his high speed flight form with his bags packed. "So long, Color-changing Genesect," said Genesect. "We have been a great duo for such a long time from the Floette Kingdom Solar System in the 9th Dimension to the Ultra Space Odyssey."

"Farewell, Genesect," replied Color-changing Genesect, as he folds into his high speed flight form. "I'll be going back home to Castelia City. In fact, I'm now retired from saving the world. Good luck on your own, old friend."

"Well, good luck on your retirement, Color-changing Genesect."

"Bye, Genesect," waved Hoopa and Jirachi.

"I'll miss you," replied Rotom Pokedex.

Genesect zips into the sky like a sonic boom jet as Genesect goes back to his house at Slateport City, Hoenn. On the contrary, Color-changing Genesect flies back to Castelia City, Unova.

Back at Slateport City, Genesect unfolds as he lands onto the surface. He returns to his house and finally settles in as he unpacks his bags at his house. "Wait a second," realized Genesect. "I realize that I am at home all along at Slateport City."

And so, Genesect has saved the light of Alola, rescued Lusamine, and the Z-Crystals. Genesect is finally back home at Slateport City, Hoenn. They all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
